Beauty And Her Beast
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: There is a new dancer at the Opera Populaire. Lianne has recently stepped in from the streets with a passion for dancing and a love for performing, though she does not yet realise. She smiles and laughs just like any other, but within her are secrets that she could never reveal, however there is one who is determined to find the answers to her riddle, and he is shrouded in darkness
1. Calm Before the Storm

Pursing my lips I turned slowly around on the stage, gazing around me before taking light, tiny steps forwards as I lifted my hands, rising up on point to test the give of the stage. It was well sprung, so I did a little twirl, smiling then dropped a mock curtsey to the empty auditorium. The plush red seats were newly installed, the chandelier bright and beautiful like gleaming gold with every crease and design of the magnificent opera house. I could get used to this.

"Lianne! Lianne, there you are." Meg Giry's voice called out and I turned my head, instantly smoothing out my dancing frock in case Meg's mother was close behind. "I've been searching all over for you, are you alright?"

"Yes Meg, I just wanted to get used to the stage before my first rehearsal tomorrow." I explained to her, smiling with a slight blush before reaching up with my hand and pushed back a loose strand of blonde hair to tuck it behind my ear. "They have done a wonderful job with the remodelling, was it this beautiful before?" I asked and Meg nodded her head.

"Nothing has been changed, our new owners at least know a little about the arts and our patrons are incredibly wealthy, so wealthy in fact that all the chorus girls are now desperately trying to slim down further and pretty themselves up for tomorrow." I chuckled with her as her tone told me that she was ashamed of the young girls who were going to make an attempt in snatching up a wealthy husband, or lover, either one and I do not think they minded.

"How are you, Meg? How are you managing?" Meg paused, her bottom lip trembling slightly so I went to her, taking her in my arms as she began to cry softly.

"I miss her so much, but she is gone." Meg whispered and I knew who she was talking about. Christine Daae. The friend who had abandoned Meg when the opera had been shamed. Meg was many years younger than I, only just eighteen whereas I was twenty two and would be twenty three in a week or two, yet I doted on her despite her being the Prima Ballerina, I thought of her very much like a little sister as she had been kind to me when I had arrived only a week ago, homeless, penniless and alone.

Meg had seen me dancing in the street for coin and instantly brought her mother to me and after a small performance, I had been offered a place here as a chorus girl to replace Christine. I had spent the week working my muscles, improving my technique though Madame Giry had decided that there was very little that needed to be done, simply for me to learn the actual names of the dance moves that always seemed to come so naturally to me.

"There now, I know something that will make you feel better." I said then pulled back, striking a pose with my arms lifted high, pouting heavily as I arched my back, turned my head to the side then pointed my toes. Meg giggled. "Ay ah!" I crowed in a shrill voice. "Why you do this a why?" I mocked the old Prima Donna, La Carlotta as I had heard many stories about her vulgar pride and vanity.

Stalking forwards I wiggled my hips and Meg giggled further, wiping away her tears as I placed my hands on my hips, hunched forwards then blew a kiss to an imaginary audience. "Bellisima! Look at ah me, La Carlotta! I sing like a beautiful angel!" Meg cracked into a wide grin as she laughed at my accented imitation of what I had heard of Carlotta. "But den I croak like ah frog…CROAK!" Meg squealed with laughter as I pretended to flutter a fan in front of my face, sweeping an arm over my brow before I spun a tight pirouette, finding the rhythm of my own dance as I swept my arms out and twisted, arching my back and kicked up a leg before sliding into the splits.

Meg beamed then began to stag leap towards me, turning in the air as she sprung up then spun on the spot as I gracefully rose to my feet, rising onto my toes then lifted my hands up above my head as I moved my feet quickly but in tiny movements, as if teetering.

With bright smiles on our faces we began to dance in unison, linking hands then leaned to the side, kicking up our legs but I then faced her, leaning back and hooked my leg around hers and she copied, frowning before giggling as we used one another as an anchor, arching backwards until my head nearly touched the floor until at the same moment, we rose up then spun away from one another, dancing to our hearts content and I completely let go, absorbing the wonderful sensation of dancing on the stage of the Opera Populaire.

When we collapsed side by side, Meg was brighter and one again her usual cheerful self. "I have never seen some of those moves before, like the one where we used each other as an anchor, who taught you that?" Meg asked as she gasped for breath and I smiled, gazing up at the ceiling.

"No one, I just improvised." I explained, sitting up slowly then groaned. "I think I may have a stitch. Nasty buggers." Meg giggled at my slightly rude language, covering her mouth as she did so then sighed.

"I am glad you are here, Lianne, things will not be so lonely now that I have a friend. Ever since Christine left…there has been no one who I could really talk to. The other girls do not like me much because I am the Prima Ballerina."

"They are just jealous because you are so effortlessly talented." I replied simply, lifting my head. "They cannot accept that they will have to go about things the hard way if they are ever going to be able to reach your standard of dancing." Meg blushed sweetly at my honest words.

"You are very talented too, with some training and proper practice, you may even surpass me. I cannot dance the way you can."

"I do not dance properly, Meg, I simply allow the dancing to express what I am thinking and feeling, the way someone might with music. My movements and actions transcend into a story that I wish to tell everyone who will watch, because quite frankly, I am not very good with words. Dancing gives me such freedom, such happiness that I know I shall never get from anywhere else." Meg's eyes lit up with understanding.

"I know how you feel, sometimes I hear the music and just want to abandon the routine to dance what my feet want to dance, let them lead me but mother would have a fit if I did. I can only do such a thing in my spare time." Smiling at her I shifted closer, wriggling slightly in my practice dress then looked at her closely.

"Meg, I know you love your mother and this opera house, but do you not ever wish to go further? You have such talent, far more than anyone else here. I know I hardly know what I am talking about, but when I see you dance everyone else are simple matchsticks compared to you, I always see something special about you. Do you ever dream of leaving and joining a proper ballet school?" Meg paused, glancing around then swallowed nervously.

"I must not say. If he hears then he may tell my mother and she will be angry, or worse, _he_ will be angry if I try to leave. I am the Prima Ballerina, the best of them and he will want me to stay to make his performances perfect." I frowned slightly, confused as to whom she was speaking of.

"Do you mean Monsieur Dubois? He hardly rules over you, he cannot force you to stay and think how proud your mother would be if you were to perform in _Giselle_ or _Swan Lake_! You would be a wonderful Odette, with your blonde hair and graceful steps, much like a swan already." She shook her head, eyes darting around her so I laughed nervously. "Meg, my friend, what has you looking so frightened?"

"I mean _him_ , the phantom." She meant the Phantom of the Opera? But surely he was gone from here, ran away when his lair had been discovered, though since renovations no one has been able to find it or open any of the known passageways with secret doors, perhaps that was his doing.

"Is he really so menacing?" I asked, reaching out and taking her cold hands, gasping at their chill and saw how pale Meg was becoming. "Meg! You are so cold! Come, we must get to bed immediately, if not for your benefit then for mine. I refuse to go to rehearsals tomorrow without you, I shall be so terrified to be on my own. Up you get." Meg rose to her feet with me pulling on her hands, gently sliding an arm around her as she shivered, still searching the shadows.

"Is he there?"

"No, my nutmeg, no one is there. They are just shadows." I tapped her head softly with one finger. "Forget these fears. He will not harm you, I shall not allow it. I will protect you from this dreadful Phantom and I shall see how he likes to hang from a noose if he dares threaten you." Meg gripped my hand tightly.

"No! Do not threaten him, he will kill you! He's always listening, always there, he hears and sees everything!" I gave a careless shrug.

"I meant no offence, Meg, I am only trying to make you feel better. However, what I say is true. I will protect you, if there is ever a time you feel frightened, you may come running, leaping or dancing to me and I shall hold you close. They are just shadows and these are just nightmares, they cannot harm you really." Meg still looked frightened so I sighed. "Come now, that's it, very carefully." Shaking like a leaf I led the poor girl back up to our dormitories where the other girls were already preparing for bed.

When they saw us some of them frowned in confusion but one or two of them came running over. "Is she alright? Was it the Phantom? Did someone hurt her?" I brushed them away, pushing past so that I could get Meg to her bed but they pursued. "Will she dance tomorrow? For the show? I do not mind taking her part if she is unwell, I know the steps well enough to…"

"You will do no such thing. As you can see, Meg Giry is perfectly alright." I cut one of the girls off, turning a cold glare on her. "And you will do well to remember your place, away from Meg's roles and focus on yours. Meg has simply taken a sudden chill and is very tired which is understandable, for she works longer and harder than any of you, which is why she is Prima Ballerina and not any of you childish girls who think it prudent to dally your time away in the city or with men who shall bring you no luck nor joy! Now away with you, I need to take care of her." They stared opened mouthed at my reprimand, obviously not expecting such a tongue lashing but I had very little patience for these girls, who relied solely on their pretty faces to get anywhere.

There was a cough at the door and everyone spun around to face Madame Giry who pressed her lips firmly together in displeasure, though I caught the gleam in her eye which told me she was amused by my sharp scolding, which was often her duty to deliver. "Bed." She commanded and all girls hurried to scramble under their covers save for myself and Meg.

I dropped a deep curtsey of respect then helped Meg undress as her hands were shaking too much to undo the ribbons of her dance shoes or the buttons on the back of her dress so I helped her out of it then did up a nightgown for her as her mother came over. "Meg, what is wrong?"

"Nothing Madame." She answered dutifully, dropping a perfect curtsey. "I merely worked myself into a state again, I shall be right as rain after a good night of sleep." As she talked I had quickly seen to myself, undressing and pulling on a scratchy nightgown that had been loaned to me seeing as I had no real possessions of my own save for a thimble which had belonged to my mother. It was cheap, old and rather petty, but it was all I had of her. My prized possession.

Once I was ready I slipped into bed and turned over to face Meg who gave me a small smile of gratitude as Madame Giry went around and blew out the candles, everyone whispering a goodnight to her as she passed their bed.

"Goodnight Madame." She stopped and looked at me with a critical gaze which I met humbly but confidently, not allowing her to intimidate me. She gave a small nod of approval before moving forwards. She picked up the candle she had brought with her, went to the door and turned.

"Goodnight girls." She called out then shut the door, leaving us in complete darkness. There were a few moments of silence until one of the girls began to speak in a soft whisper.

"Meg, what happened?"

"Nothing, I simply frightened myself." Meg answered quietly then turned over.

"What about? Was it the phantom?" Scowling slightly I sat up in bed.

"I'll hear no more of this phantom. He is the past and he is gone now. There has been no word of him since the accident and there is no reason to believe that he has returned, so silence all of you, or I shall box your ears and see how well you dance with a headache." One of the girls sneered.

"Just because you are the eldest does not mean you are better than any of us. You're just a charity case who can barely dance." I seethed slightly at the girl's words, Georgia her name was, but held my temper in check. It was the one thing that I prided myself on, my ability to avoid losing my temper no matter how infuriating the people I was dealing with.

"I am older which makes me wiser, you are all naïve fantasists in my opinion with Meg the exception as she has had to be mature to be a proper Prima Ballerina. There is nothing to be afraid of in this opera house save for my temper, which you would not want to see break I can assure you. Now, stop pestering Meg, stop with your silly questions and go to sleep. We all have work to do tomorrow and Madame will demand only perfection." For a long time there was silence so once I was sure that they had received my stern my stern message, I smirked then settled down to sleep.


	2. Among the Shadows

_Erik_

That one was certainly feisty. There was a bold spirit in her that rather intrigued me as I watched the two girls dance. The older, newer woman was obviously leading, Meg's quick eye and experience easily keeping up but some of the moves and steps that this new addition made surprised even me. Some would call a few of the rather seductively wanton steps scandalous, I saw them as progressive. This girl had grown up dancing to impress for coin, though there was no use for it here, she would need to learn her place and quickly.

However, as she and the younger girl, Meg Griy, began to talk, I leaned forwards over the walkway to listen with keen interest. She had a humorous streak in her, which was not all that amusing to me but it made the other girl laugh and she was obviously upset as she spoke about…Christine.

I had stopped when I heard her name whispered, as if her ghost was haunting my thoughts and refusing to allow her to leave me. I had seen them on the stage together and instantly stopped to watch them, preparing to drop a sandbag upon them as punishment for even speaking that woman's name but then the woman, Lianne her name was, had done something extraordinary.

She had mimicked La Carlotta in a rather amusing way, though it did not appeal to my sense of humour seeing as I had none. It had been interesting to watch, however, as the woman's interpretation of the old diva was quirky and rather precise, hitting the nail on the head, as it were.

I realised what she was doing. She had been trying to make Meg laugh and succeeded, which was when the dance had then began. So she was caring, compassionate and considerate to those around her. Such qualities were rather useless, if you ask me.

Still, I had been further interested in her dancing. She danced with such…passion. Yes, passion, something that I could understand. There was a freedom and energy that burned into every move she made whether it was fast and accented or slow and lyrical, everything seemed to simply work splendidly together and I knew then that there was true talent within that woman.

Listening to them speak softly, I had had to move down to the shadows of the stage to be able to hear them properly. Meg had just spoken, though I had missed the beginning I now listened to the other woman as she spoke with passion.

"They are just jealous because you are so effortless talented." This was true, Meg was the most talented dancer in the opera house, however there was no need for such words to be spoken, the girl knew this and if they were said too often then they would go to her head. "They cannot accept that they will have to go about things the hard way if they are ever going to be able to reach your standard of dancing."

This also was true. If Madame Giry was not so hard on them, they would have a very lazy chorus troupe and I could never have such idleness in my opera house. I demand only perfection. I noted how wisely the woman spoke, as if she knew people and the world well. It made me wonder about her background.

"You are very talented too, with some training and proper practice, you may even surpass me. I cannot dance the way you can." Frowning slightly I wondered at Meg's words. Could this new addition surpass a girl who had been training to dance since she could walk? I doubt it, she was too green to have the deep, formalised technique needed for dancing and by the time this woman would be able to learn it, she would be too old to be considered desirable for the chorus.

"I do not dance properly, Meg, I simply allow the dancing to express what I am thinking and feeling, the way someone might with music. My movements and actions transcend into a story that I wish to tell everyone who will watch, because quite frankly, I am not very good with words. Dancing gives me such freedom, such happiness that I know I shall never get from anywhere else." A burning ember in my chest alighted at her words. Yes, I understood what she meant. To be able to dance was easy, to be able to dance with meaning was another thing entirely, it linked incredibly well with how music was supposed to be played, herd and made.

Their next conversation began to bore me as they were talking about Meg's future, however my attention did quickly snap back to them when Meg began to look fearfully around to the shadows and I smirked. She knew well to fear me, I was a dangerous man.

"I must not say. If he hears then he may tell my mother and she will be angry, or worse, _he_ will be angry if I try to leave. I am the Prima Ballerina, the best of them and he will want me to stay to make his performances perfect." And she was correct. That girl was not permitted to leave, I need her talent here where it is useful, not in some pomp fop production of some mundane ballet about romance and endless loathsome dancing with no real music to appreciate. There was rarely singing in ballet, in fact, I cannot think of one song at all.

When the woman, Lianne, seemed confused about to whom Meg was referring to, I smirked deeply. So, she did not believe in the Opera Ghost, how fortunate, now I shall be able to have something to do that shall amuse me for a time.

"Is he really so menacing?" She drawled and my smirk disappeared from my face in a flash. She will regret that tone, I swear, I shall let her feel just how menacing I can be and before I am done, she will be shaking in fear every night before she goes to sleep. How dare she mock me?

Her worried tone dragged me from my thoughts as she fussed over Meg's clammy hands. Well, they were on an empty stage at night time wearing only slips of a dress to cover themselves. I must admit, I did enjoy looking over their legs as they rose to their feet, specifically the older woman's as she was less defined with muscle as Meg was. They looked soft and tender, long compared to her short torso though it was the perfect build for a dancer.

"Is he there?" Meg's tight whisper was full of fear and her eyes wandered through the shadows but what she did not know was that her eyes actually did rest successfully on mine for a very brief second before passing over.

"No, my nutmeg, no one is there. They are just shadows." The woman murmured gently to her, tapping Meg's brow to make her blink and look at her directly. "Forget these fears. He will not harm you, I shall not allow it. I will protect you from this dreadful Phantom and I shall see how he likes to hang from a noose if he dares threaten you." Rage blew up like an inferno within me at her words. So she wishes to tangle with me, does she? Very well, I shall grant her wish. I shall make her regret those words, those proud, vain words that dare think they could outsmart and outmatch me.

"No! Do not threaten him, he will kill you! He's always listening, always there, he hears and sees everything!" How blissfully ignorant they both were, of course I was listening. I have an uncanny knack for listening in all the right conversations. My rage was still in flight, however, as I glared at the woman as she shrugged. It took all of my self control not to storm over there and simply snap her neck. It would be so easy, too easy.

"I meant no offence, Meg, I am only trying to make you feel better. However, what I say is true. I will protect you, if there is ever a time you feel frightened, you may come running, leaping or dancing to me and I shall hold you close. They are just shadows and these are just nightmares, they cannot harm you really. Come now, that's it, very carefully." Hearing these softer, kinder words my anger dispersed slightly. Had she only said these overly confident threats just to appease a friend's fears? I hope so, for if not then she shall suffer the consequences for them.

As they left I made no bid to follow, turning and disappearing further into shadow as I slid a panel across at the back of the stage then slipped down into darkness where I was most comfortable, out of sight. All these people were so unaware of their owner's knowledge of me. I had secretly left messages and notes for my dear new partner who had the good sense to take me more seriously. He was painfully dull and not overly experienced in the arts save for being a violinist himself who had risen to fortune, however he obeyed any demand I made of him without question including my pay, which remained at twenty thousand francs a month but he had bargained that for this money I be completely silent and inactive without causing any damage to the stage, backdrops or any of the crew.

I had agreed to these terms, on the condition that unless there was a specific need for me to get his attention immediately. Though I hardly intended to commit to these terms, it was better to keep the peace now and besides, I had no reason of late to cause a stir, everything was running smoothly.

Though I would probably be making some sort of statement to welcome our dear new patron tomorrow, after all, it was about time they all knew that the Phantom of the Opera was not gone, that he was still very much alive.

However thinking about it, to allow everyone to know that he was still alive and here would probably be unwise, seeing as the authorities wanted his neck decorated with a noose. Damn them, now I cannot even wreck a little havoc in my own opera house. Still, it did not mean that a little fun could not be passed over to include that new wretch that had so readily rebuked him. She will regret not fearing me like everyone else so sensibly did, she would learn her place in my opera house, which was _beneath_ my boot.


	3. The Marquis

_Lianne_

Waking up was a chore, seeing as for some reason I was very much content in my little bubble of sleep which shrouded me from reality and all its vulgar cruelties. Still, with Meg shaking my shoulder so unceremoniously, I suppose I have no choice but to rise to my feet and get ready to face endless hard work and no doubt, a day full of sweat and heavy breathing as I would try to keep up these greater dancers. Oh joy, if only I could sleep just a few more minutes…

"Wake up silly!" Meg giggled, tickling my feet and I yelped, whipping them into me as I curled up.

"Meg! Do not do that again!" I laughed with her then yawned, stretching. "I am awake, how long until breakfast?"

"Only a few minutes, so hurry up! I let you sleep as long as I could but now, you had better get jumping because otherwise I am going to breakfast without you." Swiftly I was on my feet and flinging my nightdress over my head, standing in my undergarments before changing into a ballet dress once I had washed myself down with the cold water at the table then brushed my hair, Meg helpfully tying it back neatly so that it would be out of my way.

"This way, I think we may still get a seat if we hurry, the stagehands are always late." Meg mused as she gripped my hand we ran to breakfast, slipping into line and I looked around at the busy room, which was fairly small in size. There was a misty haze glowing in the candlelight from the smoke being puffed from pipes and I coughed, waving my hand in front of my face to get rid of the horrible smell as it threatened to choke me.

Breakfast was rather basic, porridge for us all though the dancers received a few slices of fruit rather than a roll for health and I did not complain. The bread was always tough and dry here. Meg sat down at a table with several other dancers who pointedly ignored us, continuing their conversation.

"I bet that he is handsome, just like the de Changy!"

"He'll be old, I bet, which will be disappointing however if he is as rich as they say, then I will not mind at all if he has seven warts and a face as ugly as the phantom's." Several gasps surrounded Georgia who had spoken, who flicked her dark hair from her face as she licked her sultry lips then turned a smirk on me, challenging me to say something. I arched an eyebrow but said nothing, continuing to eat. "Of course, if he were handsome, I would certainly not mind that either." She sighed wistfully, twirling a lock of hair around one finger. "And if Christine could seduce a man when she was so innocent and apparently inexperienced as herself then no doubt I will have just as much a chance."

"Do you really expect a man of such high rank to fall for a little child such as yourself? A chorus girl?" I snorted, taking a sip of my water without even bothering to look at her. "You may be out of luck, for all you know, he could be married." Meg giggled and instantly the girl turned on her.

"What is it you find funny, Meg Giry? I think there is very little humour in the situation. Let us think back to how Christine _abandoned_ you for that Vicomte de Chagny, now there is a funny ending to a sad, twisted story." There was silence around our table and for once, I was at a loss for words. I knew that by retorting I would be playing right into that little witch's hand, so I decided to undermine her.

"Meg, how is it you do your hair so neatly?" I demanded, genuinely curious as I always seemed to fail at taming my own locks. "Could you teach me?" She smiled softly and nodded her head.

"I have a comb which helps make my hair feel like silk. I shall lend it to you, if you like?"

"Oh thank you, I think I shall need it. My hair is nothing short of a rat's nest on a good day, there were several times when I simply cut it all off when I was younger as I was so fed up with it. Now, tell me again about the dances, are they going to be so dreadfully difficult to learn? I am feeling rather nervous, you know." Meg instantly comforted me, which is what I wanted as she was now completely distracted from that young girl's vicious attack. She glared daggers at me but I merely lifted my hand as if it were a shield and hid her from sight.

I will deal with her later. Right now Meg needs a friend. After breakfast we all hurried to the stage to begin rehearsals but I stood to the side to watch at first and learn the steps through observation, so I took notes with great care and attention.

At first it looked so complicated that a bolt of feat ran through me, I would never be able to keep up with them, however as I began to break everything down, it was not as hard as it first seemed, merely very fast. I have no idea what the opera was, I paid very little attention to anything else other than the dancing and the music, allowing it to help relax me as I listened, watched and learned.

From time to time I would move my feet and body with small movements along with the dancers to help memorise a small passage that Madame Giry had already taught me, making sure that I knew the steps before going still again.

Then all too soon the dance was finished and the girls came fluttering to a stop, panting for breath and when Meg looked over to me, I gave her a bright smile which she returned. "Again." Madame Giry commanded, banging her walking stick on the ground. "Rosalie, Estella, you are both not putting enough effort into your leaps. Isabelle, your arm position at the second movement needs to be elegant, yet when I look at you I see only a flopping bird." Madame listed off several things that she wanted improve and the girls, whenever they heard their name, would curtsey and murmur a "yes Madame" before bowing their heads.

Madame Giry was harsh on them, I think, but it was necessary in order to achieve perfection. I watched over and over again until I was certain that I could at least keep up with these girls in this dance, though it would take a little time for me to be able to dance it with meaning. Later I shall ask Meg what this opera is about, then I shall be able to better interpret what the dance means.

It was oddly a content feeling that was swelling in my chest to be so surrounded with an art that I so love. I have danced all my life and now I could finally put it to better use than simply being an entertainer of the, let us say, ruder sort. I have always believed my dancing was wasted trying to coax coin specifically from men in rather unpleasant places.

Suddenly I was aware of someone watching me. It was as a cold tingle that ran up my spine that told me that there were eyes resting solely on me, and I did not like it. I could not see anyone when I looked around, so I glanced up but still, all I could see were shadows.

Giving a little shudder I placed my hands on my shoulders to chase away the chill then continued to watch the dance. On the other side of the stage I saw Monsieur Dubois arrive, his portly belly rather round compared to the robustness of the man beside him.

He was tall and athletic, with dark brown hair that he swept back into a ponytail which I thought looked rather odd on a man. There was a straight, aquiline nose and square jaw however his large eyes seemed a little too prominent in his face, drawing away from the overall comeliness of his features. They were dark, almost haunting and I quickly looked away, uninterested by his presence.

When the dancers were allowed a break, Meg came galloping to my side, beaming. "What do you think? Will you be alright?"

"I think so. Would you quickly just show me the fourth stage with the flicks, please Meg? I am not sure, do you switch legs and then twist somehow?" Meg took my hand, found us a space then showed me a little slower so that I could follow along. I did my best but Meg stopped me and rearranged my hands, turning them inwards then stepped back.

"That's better, shall we try it up to speed? Ready?" She counted us in and I moved in her exact image, keeping in perfect form until I was satisfied that I would be adequate. "Perfect! You are very good at observing, Lianne."

"You are all marvellous dancers to observe, I cannot help not wanting to miss a single detail." I declared and Meg giggled, slipping closer to me as she glanced towards our newest patron who was casting his eye about the set as our manager spoke to him in a dull, flat tone. "What do you think?"

"I think he is a pompous fop with more money than sense. I only hope he has enough sense to put that money where it is useful, in essence, here." I announced quietly and Meg giggled again as I rolled my eyes then stuck out my tongue quickly at the two men before turning my head away. "You?"

"He is very handsome and I do not see a wedding ring." She replied with a smirk and I could not help but chuckle, shaking my head. The other girls were lazily stretching, arching their backs and tipping their heads backwards as they threw wistful glances towards the patron who was now slowly approaching, glancing over us all so I pointedly turned my back, hiding Meg from view in case he got any ideas.

Men like him were no more or less than any other with a title. They saw women as a tool, something that could be used then thrown aside once they had lost their shine and Meg was the Prima Ballerina, bounding to attract unwanted attention. "Lianne, are you alright?" Meg asked, touching my face so I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine. Stretch with me?" She gave me a friendly smile then began to stretch, pointing our toes and leaning forwards though I felt a little sick with nerves. What if I fell over? I would be forever ashamed of myself.

"Everyone! May I have your attention for just one moment please?" We all stopped our gentle chatter to look over to Dubois as he spread his hands. "Friends, we are very proud to introduce our newest and most charitable patron, Marquis Leroy of Calais." Several girls gasped at the title and I fought not to stare in shock as we all bowed or curtseyed in greeting. My skin went very pale as I stared at the man, holding in a gasp as I quickly bowed my head.

"A marvellous place, Monsieur, you should be very proud. I am glad that my wealth can now be put to good use instead of simply wasting away in the vaults doing nothing." He smiled to Dubois who chuckled deeply, patting his belly.

"Yes, we are very proud of our opera house." Trembling slightly I held my nerve. I cannot allow him to know me, I cannot allow him to recognise my face or I shall be in very great trouble and I do not wish to be uprooted when I have finally found a place where I belong.

When rehearsals commenced and the two rich men watched from the seats in the front row, I did my best to blend in with the other girls, which was not very hard seeing as there were many who were far better at this than I was, due to practice and they drew most of the attention, specifically Meg who danced a solo part and I smiled to her as she put all of her love into showing exactly how well she could dance and it was flawless, even her mother gave a little smile of pride.

When we were allowed away for lunch, I quickly took off my shoes and wriggled my toes, gasping for air. "Why, I have never danced so much in my life! My feet are red raw!" I panted and Meg laughed, taking my hand and leading me over to a pile of boxes for us to sit down.

"You are doing so well, even Madame was looking at you with approval. I knew you would do well here." I took her hands and smiled.

"I am so glad you found me, Meg, you are both an angel and a blessing to me. I am determined to one day see you dancing your dreams to repay this kindness you have shown me." And I meant my words. One day, when I have faced my demons and fears, I would have the means to grant any wish Meg made of me and I would gladly give her the stars to decorate her stage if she so wished, so that she may dance and dance to her heart's content whilst imagining herself in glorious heaven.


	4. Monsieur Phantom

_Erik_

A marquis, how delightful. Though he looks to be no more intelligent than the common stagehand, at least he had the sense to not interfere with any of the rehearsals, staying well clear of everyone so that he would not be in the way.

I watched from my box, box five, as it provided the best view of the opera and I could watch everything that went on with ease and without being seen. The dancers were still behind on their dance routine, however the new addition seemed to be quickly picking up the steps. I will admit, I was impressed. She danced with a standard that matched the others though a few times she fell behind, it was not something that could not be tidied with practice. I shall have to ask Madame Giry about her, where on earth had this delicate little creature come from?

All I knew was that she was not here one day but suddenly chasing after Meg with laughter the next. Lianne. Meaning 'sun', which was highly appropriate. She always seemed to smile, was bright and cheerful and had a very uncanny habit of turning someone else's words back on them. I had overheard several conversations between Lianne and the other girls where she either defended Meg or slighted them back into humility, as they seemed to sometimes forget their place.

Her biting comments did amuse me, very slightly, as they were sharp, blunt and rather effective, much like Madame Giry. Perhaps one day she will make a good dance mistress, as Meg was too soft to ever be able to work girls as hard as she would need to. It all depended on how long she stayed here.

That was when I realised my fascination with the woman, which angered me. Such a frail thing to cause so many thoughts, it was unwise to be thinking so much about a woman as it only led to heartache and pain beyond grief. Still, she was enchanting to watch, especially when she danced with her eyes closed and with a dreamy smile on her face. I did not need to be a master of observation to know that this was where her heart truly lied, in dancing.

What did tug on my interest, however, was how the marquis had his eyes fixed on the woman with a careful attention, a slight frown creasing his brow and I watched as he lifted a hand to the chain around his neck and gripped onto a golden locket. His thumb rubbed the accessory and it intrigued me greatly. Did he know this woman? Were they once lovers? I think perhaps I should find out. The man was startled awake from his trance when Dubois touched his shoulder and led him away to share a cup of wine in his study.

My eyes turned back to rehearsals, making notes on things I wanted to be improved. The violinists were not reaching the top notes clearly, they would have to practice more attentively if they were to be adequate enough for my opera production.

Still…I wonder if it was time to introduce myself to this woman…

* * *

 _Lianne_

I knew he had been watching me and all throughout the rehearsal he had been fingering a locket, which I dared not hope was the one that contained my picture. Still, I doubt he would be able to make the connection between the two, after all, I was wearing a rather flaunty frock and ballet shoes so I allowed myself to fall into a small sense of security for now.

Even so I could not sleep. Too many thoughts roared through my mind. Rolling over in my sleep I suddenly heard a low cry of alarm, a scream. Instantly I was up and running to the door, padding silently to slip through then inhaled deeply to calm myself before instinctively following my gut.

It lead me forwards and when I heard sobbing, I quickened my pace. There was another cry of fear and I could hear begging, someone pleading to let them go. I knew the nature of that desperation and it made me furious. How dare they? Whoever the hell they were.

Ripping open a door I saw a girl, one of the chorus girls from another troupe, being forced to the ground on her belly with her skirts torn and a stagehand fumbling with his belt, but when he saw the door was open he leaped backwards and the girl quickly crawled away. My eyes narrowed dangerously. Without a word I flicked back my hair and strode forwards, glancing to the length or rope that sat innocently on a block of boxes. The man growled, angry at the interruption and went for me, clenching his fists to silence me but I ducked under the blow, grabbed the rope then flicked it over his neck, spinning behind him then pulled it tight. "Don't, don't even think about it. I can kill you so easily it isn't even funny." I hissed in his ear as he choked, going bright red and then purple as I pulled the rope closer to me, crushing his windpipe and blocking his airways.

I considered simply killing him, seeing as he had almost raped this poor young girl who had been caught unawares but I do not think I could handle a death on my hands, the blood, so I let him go. Well, almost.

With movements faster than the strike of a snake I bound his wrists to his ankles backwards, forcing him to arch his back into an excruciating position then gagged him. "I will come back and deal with you later. Let us see how the authorities appreciate a rapist, or even better, Monsieur Dubois." I spoke crudely, tossing back my flaxen locks then went over to the girl, hushing her as she sobbed. "There now, you're safe now. See? He's all tied up. He can't hurt you."

"He…he almost…you monster!" She yelled at the man and I quickly tucked her into my arms, rocking with her as I pressed a hand to her head then kissed her brow in an attempt to comfort her as she wept, tears staining my neck and arms.

The doorway was shadowed and I looked up to see Madame Giry with two stagehands, looking rather dishevelled and alarmed as she looked inside. "Do I need to explain?" I asked dryly and she shook her head.

"Take him somewhere to await the police, I shall call for them." She walked gracefully forwards then knelt down before us. "Olive, are you hurt? Did he manage to take you?" She shook her head, sniffing as she tried to dry her face.

"No, Madame, this lady came just in time. She…she was so fast with the rope, I have never seen anything like it." She turned her wide blue eyes to me and I smiled comfortingly to her. "You've done this before, haven't you?" I paused then nodded my head.

"The streets tend to make one very strong." I told her ambiguously then helped her to her feet. "Come, you must be tired so you should get some sleep."

"Not yet, I am sorry, you will need to explain what happened to the police the both of you." Madame Giry explained to us. "Come, you will be more comfortable upstairs in one of the suites. Come, come, we have not all night." So with my arm safely tucked around Olive, I helped her stumbling and trembling steps forwards until Madame Giry had opened the door to an old Prima room, the name La Carlotta on the door.

Our new star had refused to use these rooms since they were apparently bad luck, so she had one that was larger and also brand new, so she was content. The moment I entered I could tell that this room had not been touched for a very long time. There was dust and cobwebs collecting in various places. "You wait here." Madame Giry said rather pensively to me, taking Olive into her arms. "I am sorry, Lianne, you must stay here." I frowned in confusion but she gave no answer as she shut the door behind her, taking Olive away.

When I was surrounded by darkness I gasped, spinning around to search for matches in the drawers. My hands, shaking uncontrollably, found the box when it rattled so I quickly lit then fumbled for a candle, the hot flame swiftly moving to burn my fingertips so the moment I had the old candle glowing, I blew out the match then put it on the tray, lifting the candle as I peered about the room. What was Madame Giry up to? Why was I in here alone in the dark? I did not mind the dark but it was very cold in here and the cold was something I did not like. I hated being cold, I had been cold for too long.

I found the bed and quickly shook out a blanket, wrapping it around me then picked up the candle again, taking a look at the dressers. There were several vases of dead flowers, their strangely pungent scent penetrating my nose so that it flared, however I noticed there was a single rose left on the vanity, which had been once red and blooming, with a black ribbon tied around it in a neat bow.

Setting the candle down carefully I lifted the rose slightly and pulled the ribbon free, feeling the silk then smiled at its soft touch, rubbing away the dust then blowing the rest off before using it to tie back my hair seeing as it was now irritatingly falling into my face, untamed and wild.

An unwelcome breeze ran over me and I shivered, taking a deep breath as I tried to find the source of the cold. The mouthy breaths lead me towards the far wall and when I realised that my reflection was because of the mirror, I frowned at it then crept forwards, lifting my hand to run over the sides of the mirror, finding a puff of wind coming from behind it. A secret door?

Curiously I pushed on the mirror and there was a slow creak and groan as it swung forwards. Blinking in surprise I looked behind me to the dark, cold room before stepping inside and closing it slightly behind me, leaving it a little open in case I trapped myself inside.

Looking back it was if the mirror was not there at all, like I was simply looking back through a gaping hole in the wall to the dimly lit room before I turned, taking the small portion of light with me. My footsteps echoed and I followed the tunnel ahead, deeply intrigued. I have never seen anything like this before and I am determined to find out where this leads. Perhaps to the Phantom's lair?

The thought sent a shiver of excitement down my spine and I continued forwards, one hand cupped around my candle flame to protect it from the wind that was blowing against my cheeks, making them go numb from the cold.

When the ground began to slope I trod with care, feeling that the walls were slick with damp and the floors were the same so I did not particularly want to fall and break my neck. I did not really fancy dying and not being discovered for another ten years. Imagine the smell.

Speaking of smell, I think I can smell water up ahead, you know the musty, damp smell that murky water often brought. Taking a slow breath to hold in for as long as I could, I glanced around me but saw nothing but bare walls until finally, I came to the shore of a lake.

A lake, under the opera house? Imagine the sort of special settings you could have down here, if there were floating rafts for everyone to sit down on, it would be rather incredible to watch an opera on the water with low lighting and shimmering costumes that reflected light on the water.

Still, I wonder, what is on the other side? Still curious I looked further for another passageway and found one, though it was not hidden. This was filled with even more cobwebs and one or two rats but I brushed these things aside, shielding my candle carefully as I followed it up higher and higher until my legs ached from the hike and I was gasping for breath, not entirely sure where I was or even if this was such a wise idea after all.

My hand pressed against the wall as I slipped, gasping slightly as a sharp rock cut into my foot which I only just realised was bare. Damn, I should really get out of here, Madame Giry will string me up if I have disappeared before the authorities could get there to ask their questions. I don't even know that man's name. Come to think of it, I do not think I want to. All men like him deserve to be castrated, evil monsters. Who in their right mind would do that to an innocent girl? What was the point? Just for a few seconds of release that you could get down a brothel for a few coin, it was not worth punishment to simply try and force a girl against their will.

My hand pushed against the wall which suddenly gave out beneath me and I yelped, stumbling into the mouth then stared at my now useless candle as a breath of wind blew out the only source of light that I had. Now I was completely alone, freezing cold and insanely lost. Now what?

Groping forwards I sought out my way back, trying to feel the way but when my hand brushed against a lever to my left, I pulled it and instantly the wall began to rise up, stone grinding as it opened its lip to allow me to walk towards the soft golden light which billowed out from underneath promisingly.

I did not care where it was, I just wanted to get out of that god forsaken cold. Sliding under I looked up, finding the torches alight and bright though it only led to another tunnel so I followed it but was surprised when I rounded the corner and found another dead end, though this time I was determined to find the secret lever. This was rather interesting, seeing how to open every door was like a puzzle to me, something that posed a challenge.

Frowning slightly I stepped forwards and felt the ground sink beneath me. With a short gasp I looked down to see that my foot had pressed down a stone but nothing happened, so I planted my foot there and touched another but it held firm.

Continuing to frown, I searched other possibilities such as loose stones, switches but finally, when I tugged on the torch, the door gave way and it rather quietly opened up to reveal…music. There was music playing from within.

With an ardent curiosity I stepped forwards, creeping around the corner as the music swelled with sound in my ears. It was an organ, though whoever was playing seemed angry as he was hammering at the notes though it was a passionate anger, one that seemed to fill their soul and I could not help but flinch at the sound. There was too much pain in that song, too much hate and lust for revenge. I could hear it in every dysfunctional note as slowly, I stepped around the corner.

Candles filled the walls and candleholders, filling the underground cave with a warm, luxurious golden glow as the water flickered with its light mysteriously, an iron gate lowered in the sweeping arch of the cave mouth which must lead to the opposite shore where I had stood.

So many candles, all dripping with pale wax from hours of use, burning through the night. It was eerie, yet transcendently beautiful, ethereally beautiful, I could not help but stare in awe around me as I stepped a little further inside.

In a little cove within the wall there were papers strewn about, pinned to the wall with red fabrics acting as curtains though they were pulled back. I could see sketches, sheets of music and various other chests and I was curious to know what was in them, however my attention was now firmly settled on the man who played the organ.

He was broad shouldered, wearing a dark suit which fit his figure rather well with the tails hanging over the seat as his fingers crashed down upon the keys to make this hauntingly terrifying piece of magnificence that I trembled to behold. So much anger, I could not dance to this, not unless I felt angry too. It was impossible.

Shivering with the cold I glanced around me once more but I could not tear my eyes away from this man, wondering if this really was him, the phantom, the cause of the great fire and the deaths of many people that fateful day as well as before. I had heard of Joseph Buquet, though no one was particularly sad to see him go.

People called the phantom a monster for killing him, though it seemed unnecessary, I thought it was better that way, seeing as with the other rumours about how he raped girls, stole money and had fits of violence, he would have ended up hanging one way or the other so what was the difference? In some ways, the phantom had done everyone a favour. The other deaths, such as Piagni, were mere accidents of a crazed love that had driven him insane. I pitied him, though he probably would not thank me for it. I also pitied Christine, almost as much as I blamed and hated her. She should have dealt with the situation more maturely. Should have talked with her Angel of Music as it were and not just sang dramatically to him at his command.

Speaking of which, I should really go before he discovers me, because then I could be the next one to hang from the rafters with my neck decorated with a rope as a necklace. I tried to move, honestly I did but my feet would not move. I was completely frozen in place, as if under the phantom's enchanting spell, his curse or enchantment, whichever way you wish to see it. Either way, my feet would not obey my order to run.

Suddenly a gust of wind raged forth and blew several sheets of paper and the phantom jumped to catch them, snatching them almost easily from the air as many of the candles blew out, leaving most of the cave in darkness. One sheet fluttered towards me and blew against the ground, wrapping around my feet and I looked down to it briefly then to the phantom, who was now staring me directly in the eye.

He was in shock, completely and undeniably. Too late. I'm in trouble. Big trouble by the looks of the rage that suddenly crossed his features. The mask was white as dry bone, clutching his face like part of his skull and it was alarming at first before I became accustomed to the sight. So, the rumours were all true.

The stool jerked back and fell to the floor as the phantom stared at me with a fuming anger so I chose to ignore him and looked down at the sheet of paper. Gracefully I lowered myself down and picked it up, turning it over to see the notes of music on the page though I could not understand what they read, as I had never learned to play an instrument with music as I had wanted to. I could play piano but mere scales, arpeggios and strict hymns which I had had to learn from memory as my tutor had deemed me too unskilled to actually be given the luxury of being able to teach myself proper music.

Pretending to be interested I turned towards a candle that still burned, twisted it from the holder then began to light the others, screwing up my face slightly as I walked around slowly, lighting each one as his eyes followed me, never saying a word. He just watched, though I knew that my reaction to him had rather baffled him as I was neither screaming in fear nor running away, which I suppose is what most other people did. Finally he spoke, only he spoke with such deadly venom that I twitched in slight fear.

"Leave this place, before I make you leave to join whatever ancestors you may have." Turning my face to look at him through a cluster of candles I smiled. He blinked in surprise at my reply, seeing as I said nothing, merely gave him a friendly smile which I knew would disarm him slightly. He knew not how to interact with people, however I was a master at manipulating others and communing with all types of personalities, however his was certainly one I have never encountered before. It would be another challenge.

Still holding the paper and the candle I lit the last wick then stepped into his full view, dropping a deep curtsey. "Forgive my intrusion, Monsieur Phantom, I got lost. Very lost." I told him in a soft voice that contrasted with the shout he then returned to me.

"I said leave!" I knew he would not really hurt me, otherwise he would have done so already. No, his eyes told me that my life was secure, though I would have to be careful of him perhaps lashing out. His eyes betrayed him. He was a broken man, and broken men do not have the will to kill. "Leave!" His voice thundered across his cave as he stormed forwards but I thrust out the sheet of paper to him and he snatched it from me, pausing before backing away, green eyes raging brightly. "Do you not hear me?"

"I do, very well, Monsieur, I merely wonder which way you might suggest to be the fastest." He snarled at me and I gave a little smirk, lifting my head a little higher as I drew back my shoulders. His eyes flickered over me and I instantly cursed myself for the wrong move. I was standing like a lady, not a poor dancer. I made a few slight adjustments to pass as a simple dancing girl but I knew it was too late as he had seen my instinctive reaction to this overwhelming personality which simply seemed to burn with a fire so bright that it had long since consumed him to the core.

"Find your own way." I looked towards the boat across the lake and wondered if he would mind me borrowing it. Although I was fascinated with this man, I knew that time was limited as to how much he would be able to take of me intruding into his home which he had guarded so well to all others. "How did you enter?"

"I found a passage behind the mirror in the old Prima Donna's room." I answered simply. "I followed it downhill then another uphill but when I cut myself on a rock I fell through a different entrance and opened it with a lever, I simply followed it from there." His eyes flickered down and I lifted my foot to see that there was actually quite a lot of blood and the gash was deep, though it should not hinder my dancing tomorrow.

"You have bled all over my floors, insolent girl!" He snarled and slammed the paper down, prowling towards me. As he got closer, I noticed how much bigger he got. He was tall, exceptionally tall, easily over six foot, perhaps six foot two? Still he was taller than me and that was slightly intimidating though I fought to hide it from him, slowly narrowing my eyes as he got closer. "How dare you invade my home?"

"I did not mean to." I amended simply but when his hand darted out to grab me I whipped out my own and gripped his wrist, twisting it sharply so that he hissed in pain and arched away from it, his shoulder turning at an odd angle as I snorted. "You know, it is impolite to try and attack your guests." His eyes burned with fire and I was slightly transfixed by the alluring sight until I realised that he had torn his hand free from me. Smartly I took several steps back but he followed.

He was sweating slightly and his face was abnormally pale, almost the colour of his mask and there was an ever so slight tremble in his body as if he were shivering. Suddenly I was concerned. "Are you ill, sir? You do not look well."

"Leave me be! Is this what you came searching for? The demonic phantom of darkness? Then drink your fill, for here I am! Alive and breathing, flesh and blood, though twisted into a nightmarish horror for all to stare at in fear! Drink! Drink your fill, wench!" I ignored his ranting as he lurched forwards, stumbling until he pushed over a large candleholder, the flames guttering out as it clattered to the ground and I stared as his hands suddenly lunged for me. Upon pure instinct I stepped out of the way, only I had not realised how close to the edge we were and he slipped, eyes going wide before plunging down into the murky depths.

I stared, shock filling my body as I waited for him to resurface and swim to safety but all I saw was a slight struggle, a mass of his coat before it sank further under. Oh great, the renowned Phantom of the Opera did not know how to swim. How convenient he lived right next to a bloody lake!

Without a second thought I ran forwards and leaped off the side, arching forwards to dive smoothly into the water then swam down, feeling blindly as I hurried to reach the feverish man who was obviously very sick and this freezing cold pit would do him no favours.

My arms brushed against something and so I spun around, lungs burning for breath and I pushed him upwards, though his larger weight made it a slight chore though the water did help to even the balance and so eventually, I helped him break the surface.

He thrashed out and I quickly moved to his head, resting it against my shoulder as I supported him and gave him room to breathe as I began to drag us both back to the water's edge. "Easy now, just breathe. I have you, you're safe. You're safe…" I cooed softly, wishing I knew what to say that would comfort him more effectively. No doubt his love Christine would sing to him, though if I tried such a thing I would probably only make his ears bleed.

He rasped for breath and now I could feel him tremble for definite, so when I felt my feet touch the bottom, my cut stinging sharply, I curled my arms underneath his and pulled him to shore, letting him down slowly then pressed my hand to his brow. He was burning like wildfire, this was not good.

"Pray sir, forgive me for this." I told him and he looked at me in slight delirium as he began to moan. I gripped his jacket and began to unclothe him.

"No…leave…leave you she-devil…" He moaned, trying to fight me off but his hands batted uselessly against me so I merely shrugged them off or pushed them away. I left his trousers, not particularly wanting to see him completely in the flesh though I did secretly admire the toned shape of his torso, which he obviously kept in excellent shape with muscle though I could tell that there had been several missed meals, as he was beginning to lose the fine definition from lack of nourishment. "Go…run from me…I am nothing…a mere monster…forget about this place…escape before it drains you of life…"

"If I leave now, you will die." I murmured to him, resting a hand against the side of his face and turned him to face me, leaning over him then smiled softly. "And no man deserves to die like this, in delirium and in pain, without chance of retribution. Come, let me help you." His hand reached around and rested against my face, his fingertips barely brushing as he exhaled with wide eyes.

"Christine…" Unsure how I looked similar to Christine I watched as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped, going completely still as he rasped for breath. Quickly I ran around his home, opening drawers in the living space that I found and located towels, fresh clothes and then returned to him with the former, rubbing him dry then slung his arm across my neck, lifting him up as best I could.

"Monsieur Phantom? Please, I cannot do this alone. Please try and stand, only for a moment." I called to him, giving him a little shake and he groaned, eyes blinking furiously. "Stand up, be strong for me. Stand tall and proud so that no one can hurt you." Somehow he managed to get to his feet, though he leaned very dependently on me as he swayed, staggered and was unable to walk in a straight line, falling several times but I was always there to catch him. I pitied this poor creature, this man of shadow who had locked himself away to wallow in pain and sorrow. How could anyone ever hate this creature who was obviously so lost on the long road that all others seemed to have abandoned him on?

Eventually, though it took a while, I managed to get him onto the great swan bed, though personally I thought it looked more like a peacock, though I could not really tell. I pulled the red sheet over him then slowly pulled his trousers from him, dragging them away until he was completely naked, but thankfully covered. Sighing with relief I dried his hair, placed several more blankets over him then sought out his kitchen to see if he had any medicines or herbs that would be useful.

There was a door risen on some steps that had been cut into the stone so I opened it to find a rather well equipped kitchen with a hearth and plenty of cupboards, so I went hunting. I made a soup first, of good, healthy vegetables with mint, basil and other spices which actually worked well with reducing fevers.

Letting this concoction brew I then went back into his chamber, finding some cloths and warmed some water to give him a proper bath. I was going to be very tired tomorrow but I could not in good conscience leave this man to suffer alone without being tended to, I would have to simply bear the consequences of my actions.

I gave him a wash to rid him of the fouler water then also saw to my gash, binding it up after applying something to prevent infection. I also borrowed one of the blankets and also foot warmers, socks, to keep warm as I was shivering from the cold.

Since my little dive into the water I had abandoned my nightdress and pulled on one of his shirts instead, hoping that he would not mind. It smelled rather fresh, with a scent that lingered and I instantly linked it to him, very agreeable to the senses.

Once my soup had cooked I spooned some out into two bowls, one for me and one for him. He was sleeping fitfully, murmuring and moaning and sometimes calling out in a curse, rage filling his features. He looked uncomfortable in the mask and I wanted to take it off to ease him a little but I knew that it would be wrong, that he certainly _would_ kill me if I pried into something so secret to him, so I left it alone and worked around it.

Curling my arms around him, this strange phantom, I lifted him up, propped him on the pillows then held his head so that I could feed him. "Eat this, it will do you good. No doubt you have been starving yourself due to grief." I murmured to him and he groaned, tongue slipping past his lips to run over them, licking up every drop of my soup until I gave him more. "She is not worth your tears, nor is she not worth any drop of pain that you bleed. Her heart was ruled by her head and her heart chose the man she had known as a child, believing him to be one of the same and now, she is gone. You cannot win her back, Monsieur, you must look to your own future. There is so much you can do."

He never answered but I had read somewhere once that sometimes those in delirium would hear what was spoken to them as if in a dream, so I kept talking to help him understand that he was not alone, that I was here to offer him comfort and care. "Your music, I understand, is something that should not be hoarded. It is a blessing that I think could make many people happy, including you. I do not understand why you hide down here because of a disfigurement that I think people exaggerate. I cannot see what lies under this mask, nor shall I look without your consent, however I can clearly see the skin around your shrouded eye and it looks clear enough to me. Do you not miss the light?"

Once the soup was gone his had reached out and gripped my wrist weakly, though his fingers were still fairly strong. "More…" He demanded in a hoarse voice, lips parted as he struggled for breath, shivering with cold so I wondered about whether I should dress him again. Sighing in defeat I gave him my share, sneaking a few tastes for myself.

"Being perfectly honest with you, I think you are misunderstood. People will see what they want to see because all they ever see is finery and perfection, but when you have seen all that and then seen the pitiful sorrow and destitution on the streets below, you have seen many uglier things than you would care to admit. I remember once I came across a dying dog who had been in a fight with another stray. Its insides were pouring from its side and it was bitten raw. I had ended his life out of mercy, seeing as he was in so much pain." His eyes flickered open and he turned his hard expression on me, struggling to speak as he swallowed then began to whisper.

"No such…thing." His eyes bore into mine so I merely gave him a gentle smile.

"Am I not showing you mercy? You did threaten to kill me yet here I am, tending to your sickness when most likely you shall hurt me for this when you awaken and hang me from the rafters of the stage for all to see as a warning." His expression never wavered until he had dropped down into sleep again, shivering violently so I quickly finished the soup myself then brought out more clothes.

I found a thick black shirt so I pulled that over his head and fed his arms through before frowning at the bottoms. Let us start with the easy bit, getting them over his feet. I did so, rolling the legs up then slipped them on and slowly began to tug and wriggle them up before finally, I closed my eyes, flicked back the covers then quickly finished the job, blushing a bright scarlet red until I had pulled the several covers and blankets over him. "Please, tell no one of this or I shall forever be embarrassed." I whispered to him, leaning close to his ear then chuckled. "I do not know your name, but I shall tell you mine. Keep it as a gift, if you like. It is Lianne." Pressing a damp cloth to his burning brow I then dropped some oil onto his chest, rubbing it into the smooth skin to help him breathe before drawing away. "I shall be close by, though I cannot stay for always. I shall return whenever I can to see to your ailments and I shall pray that you get better." I told him, looking around for somewhere to curl up and sleep close to him so that I could keep an ear out listening to make sure that he would not fall further ill.

Seeing that the best I was going to get was the ground, I lay down a few pillows to make myself a little more comfortable then sighed softly, listening to the slow, irregular breathing of the mysterious man of the opera house, whom was a living legend meant to be dead.

And I was sleeping only a few feet away from him.


	5. Pain

When a small clock chimed six in the morning I squeaked and leaped up, hurrying to race to the phantom's side to check that he was still alive. Thankfully he was though he was still sweating, burning hot and twitching as if he was having a nightmare. I cooled him down with a quick wash, murmuring to him. "It's alright, just rest well and allow your body to do the fighting for you. Let your mind go for just a little while, you must have worn it thin with all this fuss over one woman." I paused before leaning closer. "Was she really that beautiful?" I was curious to know but he gave no indication that he had heard me so I sighed and pulled back, fixing up a quick meal of thick broth which did not taste as nice as the soup from before as it was mainly medicine that would help boost his strength and fight back the fever.

He was less compliant today, barely accepting the food and I practically had to force it down his throat, but I found that if I gave him some, added a little wine to it then he would be more willing to swallow, so after a few sips I switched the wine for clean water that I had drawn from an actual well he had in the corner of his kitchen and the little feature had made me smile and wish I had a coin to make a wish.

"Sleep well, Monsieur, I shall be back at noon to make you some more food and make sure you are improving. If I find you moved so much as an inch from this bed, I shall be very angry with you." Though despite my warning, I wrote down a note and left it by his bedside, addressing him as Monsieur Phantom then explained what had happened, what I had needed to do and again promised I would return to take care of him, just in case he awoke whilst I was gone.

I had little more than half an hour before the other girls would awaken so I took the boat, steered myself through the marvellous cave arches that led me to the other shore then grabbed a torch, running all the way back until I was facing the mirror.

Glancing back I sighed, placed my torch in a holder on the wall then slipped through the mirror. Madame Giry is going to be so angry with me, I do not know what I shall say to try and explain this. Would she believe that I had accidentally stumbled across the phantom's lair and had then spent the night tending to his fever? I doubt it.

By the time I had reached our rooms, I had only just flopped into my bed and closed my eyes when the sun began to streak in through the window. I managed to snatch another ten minutes or so before everyone was rising to their feet.

I yawned lazily, stretching before rubbing my eyes. "Good morning sleepyhead!" Meg trilled brightly, singing a morning song with a rather sweet voice. "Did you sleep well?" Where to begin?

"No, there are some things I have to tell you, Meg." I murmured to her and she instantly frowned.

"What? What happened?"

"Later." I promised her, giving her a soft smile then dressed for breakfast. I was starving and ate rather quickly and almost choked had Meg not suggested that I slow down in case I made the mistake of inhaling the food into my lungs rather than digesting it in my stomach.

"Will you tell me now?" Meg whispered so I inched closer and lowered my voice, leaning into her.

"There was an attack last night on one of the chorus girls in the other group. She was nearly raped by some stagehand but I found them and managed to help her get away until Madame Giry and two other stagehands came and took him away. He will be with the authorities now but you mother did a strange thing. She left me in a room all by myself so that I could speak to the police alone, I think, but…" I trailed off. Should I tell her about the phantom? Would she tell her mother or even the police? They might force me to show them how I got in and then I would be out on the street if I refused, but then if I caved in, the phantom who is sick with fever would then be subject to being hung until dead and…I saw too much potential of happiness in him to want that fate on him. "But I fell asleep and it was strange that no one came to wake me, I only just got back to the dormitories about ten minutes before we got up, so I am exhausted, but poor Olive! Oh she was so frightened."

"Goodness!" Meg gasped, clapping a hand to her mouth. "What a horrible thing, I must go find her immediately and my mother, it is my duty as Prima Ballerina to be a support to all those under my wings. Sweet little Olive, what on earth was she doing?" I rose to my feet and followed Meg, keeping my hand locked in hers as she pulled me over to where Madame Giry stood, watching over her girls.

"Madame." We both curtseyed to her but Meg jumped forwards and gripped her mother's hands.

"Is it true? Olive was attacked? Is she alright? Who was it? Did the police take him away?" Madame Giry hushed her daughter with a stern look then took us both aside to speak quietly.

"Emanuel has been taken away by the authorities, they have locked him up and will charge him with assault and attempted rape. He is no longer welcome here. Monsieur Dubois has bid him leave this opera house without a reference even when he returns from his sentence. Olive is fine, merely a little distressed. Meg, I would suggest you go and comfort her." Meg nodded her head then darted off to find Olive but Madame Giry suddenly gripped my arm. "Lianne, what happened whilst you were waiting for the inspector to come and visit you?"

"Well, when no one came after a while I simply fell asleep." I lied with a sheepish smile. "When I woke up I returned to my bed, assuming that the police had decided not to bother taking my statement and fell back asleep again." If I was not mistaken, I saw Madame Giry relax but I could not make an excuse for this. This woman was certainly puzzling.

"Very well. Be careful today, you will have many questions asked of you, I want nothing to go further than those who already know about what had happened. The last we need is more public scandal." I nodded my head, dropping a curtsey.

"Madame, may I ask you something?" She nodded her head and I blushed. "Am I doing well? Do I meet your expectations?" The woman regarded me for a moment before a small smile crept onto her lips and she reached out to take my shoulder in a firm grip.

"Very well indeed." She promised and I relaxed, nodding my head. I curtseyed again then ran to find Meg so that we could warm up properly before rehearsals. There was also a section that I wanted to go over again as it was a lot faster than I had last anticipated and had been left behind, which I could not allow to happen again.

* * *

 _Erik_

Why was the world filled with so much pain? I have had enough of it. I want it to end, right now and I'll be damned if I'll continue to live in this world of endless aching and struggling. What was the point? What was the _point_?

My chest burned, my head throbbed and my skin felt flaming hot whilst inwardly I felt as frozen as ice. Every limb felt as heavy as lead but though I struggled to draw in breath, there was suddenly a soft aroma that made the pain dull and I drew in the scent more easily, exhaling the lavender and orange zest only to draw it in again. The two made a strange combination which I do not think would work in flavour but somehow, they worked to ease my discomfort so I did not care.

Then there was something cold against my brow and another something filled my belly with heat. Ginger. It warmed me from the inside out and I sought for more, desperate to be rid of the cold. Last, but by no means least, there was a voice.

"Not so fast, monsieur, you might burn your tongue for it is still very hot." A mundane comment but still, it was something else to focus on rather than my delirium where I could only see her face. Christine, oh my angel, what have I done to you? Where is Christine? I want her beside me, I want to hear her sing again! Where is my angel of music?

"Christine is not here, monsieur, I am so sorry. There is nothing I can do to ease that side of your pain." Had I called out for her? My innermost thoughts now at the ears of this stranger? Damn them all, why could they not just leave me in peace! Curse them, curse them all!

"You may curse and scream all you like, I am still going nowhere until I am satisfied you are well." Except her, do not curse her, whoever she is. Who is she? "I am Lianne, remember monsieur? My name is my gift to you, I never give it to strangers but I decided that you may need it. Lianne, my name is Lianne, try to remember next time, for it is an insult to ask what a gift is for a third time." I would have chuckled at her sardonic tone had I the energy, instead I only sighed and called out for water.

My throat burns. When the soothing tonic flowed down to my chest, spreading a chill I then went blindly seeking the nourishment which had brought me warmth. "You like my cooking then? I am glad, otherwise you and I would be rather hopeless if you had not liked anything I had made for you." She had a pleasant voice, one I believe I could listen to all day had I the patience to sit with another human being for that length of time, as it were, I could only deal with one at a time and for short intervals of no more than a few minutes. Three at most.

Still, with nothing else to focus on, her company shall have to do. I knew I should be able to see her face but I could not bring it to my mind, all I could see was Christine. My beloved angel, whom I had torn apart in my want for her love. It was all my fault I lost her, all mine. I would not listen, I would not learn and because of my monstrous face and heart, I had lost the only good thing that had ever happened to me.

"Monsieur, forgive me for saying this, but you are being a complete and utter moron. Forget about her, she is nothing to you now." No! Be gone witch, I shall not forget Christine, not ever! "You should, for she has no doubt put you behind her as much as she has put Meg and Madame Giry in the back of her mind. She is a great lady of rank now and you are now nothing but a shadow upon her memory. Why can you not let her go and seek something better?" How dare she speak so, there will never be anything better than Christine. I had loved her, given her the tools to become great, shared my music with her, she owed me everything she has as without me, she would be nothing!

"I know you do not really mean that. You are just so filled with lust that you cannot see that she is no longer here, no longer with you. However you may know that you are not alone. I find you bad tempered and ill mannered, however I do rather enjoy our conversations, when you are not screaming in your sleep, perhaps one day you may even regard me as a friend. For now, however, eat this." Ginger. It was the ginger. I ate it without a word or thought, perhaps I groaned but merely because of the spinning of my head and the imbalance of my temperatures.

"Good, at least you are gaining back your appetite. You are lucky I found you when I did, or you would have become as bone thin as the corpses of the poor they find on the streets sometimes. No doubt you have been starving yourself, you silly fool." She was certainly free with her tongue and opinions. I heard her yawn though she stifled it with her hand. "Forgive me, I am just a little tired. I lost count how many times I awoke last night fearing you had passed over in your sleep." She had stayed? Why would she do that? In fact, why was she still even here? Did she not know with whom she was dealing with? The Phantom of the Opera, that is who! If she thinks that she can simply waltz in here and simply begin to form a…a _friendship_ , then she will sadly meet her end a lot sooner than she would expect. I have no need of anyone save for myself. I can look after myself perfectly well! Though however in my state right now, I doubt I would have survived the night had the woman, Lianne, not been here.

Lianne. Such a pretty name. I wonder if anyone calls her Anne for short. Yes, I think I can picture her image now. Flaxen hair usually rather unruly, though straight and rather fine, but she also had pensive green eyes that never allowed you to see what she was thinking. Smooth skin, dainty nose, lithe figure and long legs usually displayed by the costumes in rehearsals, I think I must have been watching her a little too much for I can even remember where she had a dark spot on her thigh and two on her the back of her left shoulder.

A part of me was glad for her company, it instilled a little faith in me. It meant that if she was here, she had not gone running to the police about how to reach me, however with her here I was now in danger, compromised. It was unfortunate, but this woman would have to be disposed of.


	6. A Light in the Dark

_Lianne_

No one ever suspected where I was disappearing off to, though Meg sometimes wondered. I would tell her that I am merely running errands and would be gone for half an hour at most at noon and dinner time, though when everyone was asleep I would slip back down to the golden lit cave of mysteriousness and darkness.

Once all the girls were asleep I would then slip away down to that place and stay by the phantom's side. He was improving now, which was a great relief. He no longer slept with violent fits, merely lay there with a burning temperature which was slowly beginning to lessen.

He still murmured in his sleep but he seemed to relax whenever I spoke so I spoke often and softly, assuring him that he was not alone. "If I could I would play you some music, but I am rather hopeless when it comes to anything but dancing." I told him as I stroked back his black hair. Rumours had said that the phantom had had to worn a wig to cover his lack of real hair the true extent of his deformities but this turned out to be a lie, I think they may have been exaggerating everything for the sake of exaggeration. "But you know what I have always wished to learn to play?" I whispered, leaning closer as if to tell him a secret that I wanted no one else to learn. "The violin. It's such a beautiful looking instrument, don't you think? It can sound so very sad yet also be bright and cheerful. Ah, never mind. Perhaps it was never to be and I think I am probably too old to learn now."

The phantom shifted and there was a slight groan as his head turned. "Christine…Christine…" He almost sang the words but his voice caught on some invisible chain which choked it back and I sighed. All he wanted was that girl, that selfish child who had failed to handle the situation correctly and simply relied on others to protect and shelter her.

"You seem so lost, monsieur, I wish there was something more I could do for you." He exhaled slowly and his eyes began to gradually open, reaching about halfway before giving up and closing once more. His hand shifted and brushed against mine so I took it, gripping it firmly and rubbed my thumb into his skin. "How about I read to you for a while? Then perhaps my senseless rambling will be of some interest to you." There were a few books scattered around but they were all in different languages, Arabic, Latin, German and I think there was even one in Russian. "My, you are well versed, monsieur, you are certainly a man of mystery. Interesting…ah! I can do English, though you will have to forgive my horrible pronunciation and I do not think I will understand a word of what is being said." So I began to read to him. It was a slight lie, I did know exactly what was being said but I faked a terrible accent just in case he was more awake than he pretended to be. I think I must have fallen asleep mid-sentence, because the next time I awoke I was propped against the bed, my head resting on my arms very close to the phantom, who had rolled over in his sleep.

A hand brushed against my face and I moaned slightly, wishing they would leave me be as I was so tired, exhausted in fact. When the feather light touch brushed down my cheek I yawned sleepily, making a tiny, high pitched sound before slowly my eyes opened.

When I lifted my head the book fell from my fingers which had been gripping it loosely as I saw who had been the one to wake me. The phantom. He looked at me with an unreadable expression, eyes that seemed to swim with a thousand thoughts and emotions all at once and I found myself swaying slightly at their intensity.

His elbow propped on the bed his hand rose once more to my face, the back brushing against my cheek briefly before it dropped and he sighed, closing his eyes once more. "Monsieur? Monsieur please, try and stay awake for just a moment, you need to eat and drink something." I told him softly, reaching out and touching his shoulder but when he did not stir, I hurried to prepare something.

I made a thin soup with chillies, making sure that it was not too hot but it would help keep him warm and strong until I got back later. Sitting beside him I reached out and touched his face, brushing my thumb against his cheek. "Monsieur? Please wake up for me. Monsieur Phantom?"

His eyes opened slightly, blinking against the light and I beamed down at him, glad that he was able to awaken from his feverish sleep. "Here, eat this, it may burn your tongue but I have water here and it is one of the best soups for fevers. My mother taught me herself when I was just a little girl." I babbled, trying to give him something to focus on as I slipped a hand around his head and helped lift him up, abandoning the spoon to simply tip the soup into his mouth in little sips.

He ate with closed eyes but I continued to talk, telling him about the opera and the weather and how that there was now only one week left until the show and I was dreadfully nervous as it was unlike anything I have ever done before. "Knowing me, I will probably walk out onto the stage and forget absolutely everything!" I chuckled. "So I try and commit every move to memory so that if my mind cannot remember what I am supposed to do then my body will. Does this sound like sense to you monsieur?" He never answered but I did not expect him to, so once he had finished the soup and plenty of water I sighed. "I must go now or I shall be late."

As I rose up his hand darted forwards and gripped mine, refusing to let go of me so I sighed then sat back down. "Monsieur please, they will start to wonder if I am gone too long, they are starting to think that I am running off to visit some lover of mine every night and I am beginning to receive a very bad reputation, though I make all the excuses that I can think of. You must let me go for now but I promise, I will return." Slowly his hand let go of me and his eyes, which he had forced open, slowly began to close.

Without thinking I reached forwards and kissed his face. "Sleep well monsieur." I whispered to him then left him to his slumber.

* * *

 _Erik_

Though I am locked away in fever, I could hear much better and her voice was almost like a constant companion through the bitter silence, leading me away from the blackness until I could open my eyes and see her, hazily surrounded by a golden yellow aura from candlelight and her concerned features lit up into a bright smile. Was that smile for me?

She whispered to me, calling me Monsieur Phantom, polite yet friendly. Perhaps angels really did exist for now I have met two, though no doubt this one will abandon me also like the last and it made me angry.

However she handled my useless body with such tender care, lifting my head and fed me herself with a soup which burned both my mouth and core until soothing water cancelled the sensation. It was a very pleasant soup, she was obviously a good cook so perhaps she was married and cooked for her husband? I am not sure, I never see her wearing a ring and neither is there a mark to show she had worn one.

When I heard her make to leave, however, I had reached out in the darkness and surprised myself by managing to catch her hand, though I would have preferred her wrist. Her fingers were soft and warm, far warmer than my own and I clung to them, not wanting to relent her company. I did not want this angel to fly away from me also.

"Monsieur please, they will start to wonder if I am gone too long, they are starting to think that I am running off to visit some lover of mine every night and I am beginning to receive a very bad reputation, though I make all the excuses that I can think of. You must let me go for now but I promise, I will return." She was speaking true, I heard the honest intent to come back so I slowly let her go though I did not want to. I was going to put a small bit of faith in her though I will probably regret my decision later.

I tried to remember something about her, something she had told me. The violin. She had dreamed of learning to play the violin. Well, woman, if I lived through this then I shall teach you as a repayment, but then that must be the end of everything.

Her company had been a treasured gift to me, I had feared I would have to face this sickness alone but no, God seemed to take pity on me for once in my life and sent an angel down to watch over me. He had never cared before, so why now? Why look down to my miserable wretched life now and not before when I needed him the most? He was unkind, cruel, I did not believe such a being could pick favourites among his children and I was obviously one of the loathed and spurned.

I do not know how long she was gone or how long I simply lay there. I was beyond tired, too thick with fever to be able to even think about moving. Drifting in and out of sleep I wondered if there was any point to trying to survive, to live through this. What did I have left now? My music is gone, fled away from me with my angel and now there is nothing left for me to do, nothing worth living for.

However, that damned woman seemed pretty adamant that I was going to live. "I am certain you are only pretending to be so unwell just to have me nurse you. Your temperature has dropped greatly and you do not seem to be having anymore nightmares. Or are you really so tired that you just want to lay there?" Her voice awoke me and I growled slightly. Alright, sometimes I thought her voice a pest as my head throbbed with pain, but as if she had read my thoughts a soothing cloth was pressed to my brow and a few drops of some oil onto my temples and suddenly my headache was lessened and I could think straight, even better so, I could open my eyes and not flinch against the bright glare of light that she had filled the room with.

"Good evening, monsieur." She greeted with a warm smile. "How do you feel?" I just looked at her. Why was she being so…kind? What have I ever done in my wretched life to deserve such compassion? Did she truly not know who I was and all I have done? Is she not afraid? So many questions sparked by one woman. She was certainly a philosophical discovery.

"You have tended me." I spoke in a surprisingly smooth voice and she nodded her head.

"Well, I was hardly going to let you drown yourself in sickness after I had just fished you out of the lake." Her hand pressed against my brow, smoothing the cloth over my skin then shifted a little higher up on the bed to be more comfortable, angling her body to face me. "Will you answer my question now?" I frowned at her. "How do you feel?" She repeated again for me and I blinked before giving a little shrug of one shoulder.

"Well."

"Liar." I shot her a look which she ignored, pouring some liquid onto a spoon then guided it carefully towards me, her other hand cupped beneath it to make sure not a drop spilled. "Here, take this. It will help." I watched it cautiously before allowing her to place it in my mouth. Instantly I was met with the foul taste and I almost gagged but instead I simply swallowed as fast as I could, pressing my eyes shut at the foul taste but when a cup of water was pressed to my lips I gripped it from the woman and threw it all back into my mouth, swallowing it greedily before sighing with relief.

"Is there anything I can get you?" I shook my head. No, I want to be alone now. Leave me be.

"Go." She blinked at me in surprise but nodded her head and shakily rose to her feet. Instantly I frowned at her. Why was she trembling like that? She gave me a soft smile then turned, lifting a hand to her brow and wiped away a little sweat.

I watched her carefully, slowly sitting up and I was surprised at how much more easy it was to move the more I tried. Carefully I put my feet on the ground, watching the woman as she reached the mouth of the bedchamber, her hand shot out and gripped the stone for support, a short gasp of pain as her hand darted back up to her head again, swaying slightly.

Moving forwards I stood, struggling slightly with my own weight but somehow I managed to remain balanced and slowly, quietly, I approached the woman as she hunched over slightly, struggling to catch her breath as her knees trembled.

It was lucky for her that I had challenged myself to rise, as when I reached her, her knees finally buckled and she collapsed and my arms managed to catch her, though I too crumbled a little at the sudden weight of her lithe body.

Grunting as my knees hit the floor I instantly tried to lift her up, tucking her safely in my arms. Foolish woman, she has exhausted herself and now _she_ was the one with a slight fever, though hopefully some simple good rest will be all that she needs.

Somehow I managed to find the strength to lift her up, though in truth she was not all that heavy. I lay her down on the bed with a sigh, blinking blearily as I tried to get my thoughts straight. Failing that, I did the only thing I reasoned sensible. I lay down beside the woman, pushed her to the other side of the bed then fell asleep as far away from her as I could manage.

* * *

 _Lianne_

When I awoke next to something considerably warm, I was momentarily confused but still relaxed into the comforting heat which I shifted closer to, groaning sleepily as the clock chimed six at me. I was about to force myself awake when I realised that today was a Sunday, which was a day of rest and most girls had gone out the night before, so if I was still missing from bed this morning then there would be no cause for worry.

However I think I had agreed to go to lunch with Meg later, so I will have to move eventually but this place was so _comfortable_ , like I was resting on only the finest softness that the world could offer with silks draping over me in a satiny blanket.

There was still that rather solid presence beside me but I was too locked away in sleep to know what it was, nor care. I wriggled closer still, closing any distance between myself and that warmth and I heard a slight growl. "Away from me, woman." I yelped, leaping back as I scrambled to get away. I had been sleeping next to a man!

"What the…but…how….what on earth happened?" I demanded as I picked myself up from the ground, dusting myself off once I had untangled my legs from the blankets. I saw the phantom looking at me with slight amusement so I scowled at him for a moment before dropping a balletic curtsey. "Good morning monsieur, I apologise if I awoke you." He arched an eyebrow at me then turned over so that his back was facing me.

I paused, wondering if I should say something but decided against it. Instead I went into his kitchen I made him some smooth, creamy porridge with cinnamon sprinkled on top and a little brown sugar as well. Once I had this nicely prepared I cleaned the pot then took his breakfast out to him, not knowing if he would have the strength to look after himself yet and besides, I do not think he would have eaten at all if I did not put something in front of him. I am certain that he had meant to die.

Saying nothing I crept over to his side and placed the bowl at his bedside, making his eyes open to look at the meal before turning them to me. I pressed a hand against his brow, glad to find the temperature perfectly normal but blinked in confusion as he lifted his own hand and felt my brow. "Monsieur?" I questioned him and he grunted before drawing back his hand.

"You were feverish last night. It is gone now." He turned his back to me again and I stared at him. Yes, I remember feeling unwell but…oh dear, I must have fainted. Had he carried me to the bed? That was very kind of him, knowing his reputation I would not be surprised if he had just left me there.

"Thank you, Monsieur Phantom." I told him softly. "Please try and eat and drink plenty. I will come back later if you like…"

"No." He cut me off and I heard anger in his tone. "You are not to come back down here again, do you understand?"

"But monsieur, you are still ill, how can you possibly think to manage alone?" He whirled around and sat bolt upright, glaring at me in fury but I did not flinch away from him.

"I said for you to leave! You are not welcome here, witch! Be gone and do not return, speak to no one of this and if you ever speak a word of my whereabouts to anyone, I shall kill you in such a painful way you will be glad when it is all over." I brushed off his threat, sighing and placing my hands on my hips, tapping a foot on the ground as I arched an eyebrow.

"Now, that is hardly a way to thank the woman who saved your life, is it? I know you meant to die but I could not allow it, not when it would be on my conscience. If you were so eager to die then at least do it quickly and get it over with. Don't wallow in your own self-pity and pain only to break yourself further." He moved so fast that I hardly knew what was happened.

He had sprung from the bed and grabbed a long knife which had been sitting on the side among other items of his, a decorative blade that looked rather eastern to me, like something a great Sultan would carry. All this aside, I was slightly concerned at how this blade was now pressing against my neck with my back firmly locked against the closet. "Then why did you bother? For your conscience? I do not believe you would care about a monster like me. How did you find my deformity? Was it as horrible as they described or worse?" I frowned at him before I realised what he was talking about.

"You think I took off your mask." I said whilst craning my neck upwards to try and lessen the pressure of the blade against my neck but it did very little.

"Did you not?"

"No." He frowned slightly, trying to ascertain whether or not I was lying so I continued. "I would not invade on your privacy that way, I left the mask on as I knew it would be what you wanted." He stared at me for a long time before narrowing his eyes.

"I should kill you simply for being here. I cannot allow you to fly away to the authorities to let them burn my home down a second time." His voice, which was mellow and rather alluring, grated slightly with his anger, sparking flames dancing in his eyes so I pressed my lips tightly together.

"Do it then. I care little whether I live or die. I have nothing to live for save for my dancing and I can dance perfectly contently up in heaven, should that be my fate." My answer threw him slightly. He had expected tears, begging and trembling but I gave him none of these, only a dark and pensive expression as well as a calm demeanour.

"Why would you want death? Your life is perfect." He growled at me and I snorted, my eyebrows shooting upwards at his comment.

"Perfect? Far from it. You know nothing of me, monsieur, just as I know nothing of you. You cannot even begin to imagine the horrors that I have had to face in my life and the nightmares that ensued. If you wish to kill me then do it, you would be doing me a favour." His eyes remained dangerously narrow so I sighed then gripped the hand that held the knife. "Shall I help you?" Instantly he jerked the knife back as I began to inch it closer to my neck, tossing it aside then settled for simply pinning me to the wall.

"Your nightmares are nothing compared to mine, woman." He growled then drew back, leaving dark marks where his hands had gripped my arms. I exhaled slowly, lowering my head as I did not bother to argue. You could never argue with a madman. "My order still stands. Leave this place and never return."

"What if you fall ill again?"

"I said go!" His raging bellow thundered through me and I pressed my eyes shut, allowing the sound to wash over me before I nodded my head then curtseyed to him.

"Thank you Monsieur Phantom for your hospitality." He stared at me in utter confusion but I did not give him a chance to answer. I strode away and walked towards the boat, stepping inside then steered myself away. I did not care if he may need this boat again, he no doubt has several ways about this opera house, he can collect it again later.

It was still early so I decided that the best thing to do was to go back to sleep for a few hours. Thankfully Meg was still asleep so I slipped inside, took off my shoes then got into bed, yawning as I rolled over and went to sleep, though my mind was still plagued with worry for him, though I do not know why. It was not as if I owed him anything.


	7. Goodnight

Meg led me through the streets, arm in arm as she sighed. "I'm so glad you agreed to come out to lunch with me, Lianne, I was afraid you would say no and run off to wherever it is you have been going." She turned a smile on me. "Is it a man?"

"No, no, of course not. If it were, I would be sure to tell you Meg." I laughed, shaking my head. "No, there is just some trouble in my old neighbourhood. A clashing of gangs and someone I hold very dear needed my help, who is sick with fever but they are better now. I paid for medicine and stayed with them as much as I could to bring them hot meals."

"Oh! Your poor friend, are they alright now? Are you sure the fever is gone?" Meg fussed and I nodded my head.

"I am sure, I did not want to tell anyone in case they thought that I was too…unworthy to be part of the troupe and if the other girls knew then more horrible rumours would be spread. I am sorry I did not tell you Meg, I just did not want anyone to perhaps overhear us." I felt terrible for lying so I made it only a partial lie. I was, after all, taking care of someone with a fever, just not particularly an old friend.

We stopped at a sweet little tea shop for a light lunch as neither of us were particularly hungry in this rather sweltering heat. I had a prawn salad and iced tea, which left me feeling rather pleasantly contented for the time being. Most shops were now closed seeing as it was a Sunday afternoon so we walked around the park, admiring the flowers until it was time for us to return.

I did not see the phantom again for several days, though I now knew that when I felt someone watching me that it was him. I never spoke a word to anyone about what had happened as it was not their concern and also, because I felt that I should at least prove to this man that not all people were corrupt and selfish. I would take his secret to my grave.

It was a little nerve raking in rehearsals though, knowing that he was watching me, shadowing me wherever I went to make sure that I would not tell his secret to another soul and I suddenly became very conscious of my surroundings, suspicious of every shadow.

My only sanctuary was dancing, so I would dance as often as I could. Meg hardly noticed anything amiss, being so focused on her role as Prima Ballerina and the solo she was practicing for where I would watch her closely and help her make improvements from the point of view of someone who is simply wanting to see something aesthetically beautiful, as I hardly had a clue whether or not her technique was right.

"Phew! I am exhausted." Meg gasped as she flopped down on the stage where she had finished her dance, legs completely shaking with the exercise so I took off her shoes and rubbed her feet and ankles to make sure she had not caused any damage.

"I think you should rest now, Meg, you cannot make yourself dance until your feet bleed, it will do no one any good, least of all you."

"But I still need to work on my leaps, they do not yet feel right. I fell like a log being tossed through the air instead of a graceful ballerina." She sighed, stretching her arms on the ground to work off the strain then began to do the same for the rest of her body. "What do you think?"

"Well, I think if you went any higher or stretched your arms any further, you would be flying out of this opera house and into the skies." I paused then prodded her gently. "Like a swan." She giggled, smiling to me.

"Not this again. I have already told you, there is no way to bring back the French Ballet, the school and theatre were closed down years ago because of lack of attendance. There are just not enough people who appreciate dance the way we do."

"But if it were to change slightly, if you were to have new performances and singers as well, give a real performance where the story is carried by people who could sing whilst the dancers acted out the story then it would be far more interesting to those who could not understand ballet. You could be so great, Meg, you could be dancing in the stars if you would just allow yourself to try. Just try, Meg, you cannot want to remain here forever, surely?" She paused then looked out to the opera house, eyes sweeping over the towering ceiling and great chandelier before sighing.

"This is my home, I have been here since birth." I reached out and gripped her hand.

"If you wanted this dream, Meg, you would have left years ago to pursue it, but I think you are holding yourself back. You do not even know how good you are, do you?" She blushed and tried to look away but I gently tugged on her hands. "Dreams do not come to you, my nutmeg, you have to go and make them real yourself. You have to dream them and then seek them, they cannot be fabricated into reality through wishes alone."

"Where would I even begin? There are very few serious ballet schools left." She reasoned but I already had an answer for that.

"England, you could go to England to the Royal Academy of Ballet or even to Russia where they will challenge you even further and make you into a great ballet mistress and performer. It could work, Meg. You could do it."

"But…Russia is so far away…"

"England is not though, you could always return for a week or so after a mere few days of travelling." Not wanting to push her further I sighed then smiled. "Just think on what you want, Meg, not what others expect of you. Now, get some sleep, we have a show to perform tomorrow!" She laughed then stood, offering a hand to help me up but I shook my head. "No, I need some time to reflect on something." Meg instantly became concerned.

"Is it something you want to talk about?"

"No, my nutmeg, just a few things I have been thinking about. I will be along shortly, I just…need to prepare myself for tomorrow." Nodding her head in understanding Meg left me alone to mentally wind down and relax. I needed to prepare myself for tomorrow's show as my nerves were beginning to make me think rather unhelpful things, like falling over in the middle of a section and then facing shame and humiliation for the rest of my life. Ugh.

Shaking out my shiver I sighed, rising up onto my toes on point then began to slowly sway to the left, gracefully gliding before I turned, keeping my back straight then slowly, I began to dance. There was no music and I struggled a little at first so I found my own happiness and used it to formulate a rhythm and cheerful, upbeat beats began to flow from me until I was dancing freely, smiling brightly as I imagined myself in a field of flowers, skipping in the sunshine until I heard music begin to play on the piano. At first I stumbled in shock but quickly recovered as the music was exactly what I needed to match my improvised dance routine.

I beamed then leaped up into the air, spreading my legs wide into a perfect split before landing, hopping from foot to foot then pirouetted several times, loosing myself until the last chord sang and I dropped into a pose, one hand lifted high whilst the other swept out before me in a gesture of finality.

My chest heaved slightly and my lips were then cold from the ragged breath I drew in and out. Looking out towards the orchestra pit I searched for the one who had played the piano so magnificently but could see no one, not even a silhouette. "Hello? Who is there?" I demanded without fear. "Show yourself to me."

"Why should I?" The phantom's mellow voice rang in my ear and I whirled around, facing the dark curtains of shadow that hung at the back of the set.

"Please?" I tried again and this time, I heard someone shift. With the small light of the candles at the foot of the stage I watched as the tall man stepped into the light partially, the masked half of his face completely covered so that I could even fool myself into seeing him as just an ordinary man. I will admit, he was a very attractive man, one that would make me stop and stare if I saw him at a ball or even in the street. "You played beautifully, monsieur." I said, dropping a curtsey and I was surprised when he gave a little bow of greeting.

"Mademoiselle." I smiled without thinking, my teeth bright against my rosy lips before I set my hands to my cheeks to try and control the flush that was spread there from my dancing. "Your dancing is better."

"It is? Good, I am glad." I chuckled, not stepping towards him for fear of angering him with trying to be too familiar or friendly. His reserved character told me that he preferred solitude and that there was a purpose to this meeting, otherwise he would not be here. "Monsieur, was there something you wished to speak to me about?" He regarded me carefully and a small smirk splayed on his lips, bright eyes dancing slightly as he drew back a little further into the shadows, melting into his hair.

"I have been watching you, Mademoiselle Lianne, and I see that you have spoken to no one of my secrets. I came to ask why."

"Why?" I repeated and he nodded his head. I wrapped my arms around me, hands on my shoulders as I shivered slightly from the cold. Perhaps I should hurry up this encounter as I did not like to be cold. "Because they are not my secrets to tell, as my secrets are not yours to tell if you knew any of them." He arched an eyebrow with an amused look.

"You have many secrets?"

"As many as you, I'd wager. Perhaps even more." Lifting my head proudly I gave a small smile before sighing. "Forgive me, monsieur, I honestly did not mean to enter your home uninvited. It was a pure accident of my curiosity that led me further than my sense would have allowed me to go, had I had any." He nodded his head once, his face slowly darkening as he began to retreat further back into the shadows.

"You should not be planting such dangerous thoughts into the young Giry's head. She belongs here where she is of use." Instantly my temper spiked at his words. How dare he think he could rule over Meg's life?

"Meg has every right to dream as much as you, I or anyone else does. Her talents are wasted here, in cruel honesty. She deserves far better, an income worthy to meet her skill as well as an audience to admire just her and not some vain brat of a Donna who believes her voice is as enchanting as the angels in heaven."

"Watch your tongue." He growled at me and I smirked.

"It is rather hard to watch my tongue unless I do this." I stuck it out at him and he blinked in surprise, me pointedly looking down at it before I began to speak again. "And I look rather ridiculous when I do so." A flicker of a smile touched his features but it was gone so fast that I could argue that it was a twitch of irritation. "And Meg can dream as she wishes, I am merely encouraging her to take those dreams to the next level. Admit it, she is far too good to remain a chorus girl for the next few years until she has finally lost her prime and then will be replaced by someone else as the Prima Ballerina. She needs to earn herself a better living to make her way in this world."

"Her needs are provided for here." He answered in a low voice, stepping a little closer. "She is the best of all you chorus girls, she must remain here."

"You cannot stop her." I replied with slight annoyance though I controlled my anger. He was trying my patience and control, which normally I could hold with ease but this man was so arrogant and controlling, it made me want to throttle him where he stood.

"I can and I will if she dare tries. I shall hunt her down and bring her back here."

"I will not allow it. If you dare try and stop her, I shall find a way to remove you from her path and believe me, I am not so innocent of ways to accomplish this." My threat hung in the air and the phantom absorbed it slowly, obviously puzzled and intrigued by my words. Finally he sighed and stepped further forwards so that I could see his face again.

"What life have you known, little dancer?" He asked in a strangely tender voice that banished all tension and anger from my body as I just stared up at him, watching as he lifted a hand and held it out to me. I took a step forwards but went no further.

"One that allows me not to trust anyone particularly well." I replied and he slowly lowered his hand, nodding his head.

"As have I." We stood there, saying nothing for a while but he frowned slightly when he saw me shivering. "You are cold."

"Yes. I do not like being cold." I told him, trying to hide the shiver but rather failed in my attempt.

"Then you should go." I nodded in agreement, glancing around before giving a polite curtsey and this time, he bowed properly to me, making me smile. "We shall speak again." He informed and before I could answer, he had swept around and was gone from sight, his soft footsteps echoing in my mind until I could hear nothing more but silence.

"Goodnight." I whispered.


	8. Shrouded in Secrets and Sweet Melodies

_Erik_

I cannot explain why I went to see her, though a part of me wished I had not. It was rather irksome to see her so far away from my box on the stage, to be so close at other times, sometimes she would walk right past me as I hid in the shadows with the young protégé beside her, both of them smiling as their hair caught the candlelight until they were like rivers of gold threads.

Irksome because I wanted to be closer, I wanted to know what she was thinking, to know her habits and little quirks. This was dangerous ground but the woman genuinely interested me as she was nothing like the other girls, or even Meg Giry.

She never threw herself at the nearest handsome man like the other chorus girls did, nor did she pretty herself up whenever they knew that someone important was going to be watching them. Though Meg did none of these things, she was still young and had a head full of romance, Lianne however had a head of sense on her shoulders. She had never told me her last name, I wonder what it is.

Sighing in irritation at these plaguing thoughts I shook my head. Her words still haunted me, echoing in my mind. _I shall find a way to remove you from her path and believe me, I am not so innocent of ways to accomplish this._ That was when I realised the extent of her trials. She had lived to survive on those streets, though I did not believe for one second that that was where she was born, she was too well spoken and too well mannered to be a street urchin. However, she has had faced hardship and perhaps even killed to protect herself. Her threat had rang as a clear indication to me that she was indeed not innocent to crueller ways of life.

I do not know why but this had made me feel a little softer towards her, she had landed her words well for now they were leeching some form of compassion from my dead heart, if it were possible. Even when I had tried to reach out to her she had only taken one step closer to me, wary and alert to everything as her eyes remained focused on mine.

My actions still confused me. Why had I reached out to her? It was not as if I had intended to embrace her as a friend or normal human being would, I do not know I just…wanted to touch her. A human contact was what _I_ had needed, not her. Yes, that was why I had reached out, for my own gain, not to comfort her.

My feet stopped outside of Madame Giry's room and I did not bother knocking, merely slipped inside then waited for her to return. I sat down on one of the chairs, glancing around the room which remained the same as it had always been. Grey, old posters plastered the walls of her days in the opera house and as Prima Ballerina, as well as her mother's days and now there were a few newer ones of her daughter Meg.

There was a single dresser with a powder, some perfume which smelled too strong to be considered sweet and there was even a cupboard of spare dance shoes in the corner as well as a large bundle of different coloured ribbons.

It was not long until the door opened and the ballet mistress herself walked in. She did not even blink when she saw me, merely stiffened in her place. "Erik." She greeted slowly and I nodded my head.

"Antoinette, good evening." She paused before lifting her head, regarding me carefully.

"What is it you are after now?"

"The new addition to the chorus. What is her name?" I already knew but I was not going to give anything away. Antoinette sighed, putting down her cane then walked over to the other chair in her room, sitting down then poured herself a drink from the table, offering one to me but I shook my head.

"Why the interest in her, Erik? She is nothing special save for her impressive dancing ability. What are you up to?"

"She saved my life, Madame." I said and she spluttered on her whiskey, jolting forwards then stared at me with wide eyes.

"I beg your pardon?"

"She stumbled across my lair by accident and found me there. I was already ill with fever but in my delusion and bid to grab her, I fell into the lake." Antoinette's eyes widened before she collected herself, shaking her head slightly then inclined for me to continue. "She pulled me out then tended to my fever for a week. Now, tell me her name."

"She has not given it to you?" I frowned with impatience at the woman's obvious intent to dance around the subject so I growled in warning, narrowing my eyes dangerously to inform that I was not going to take any ignorance. "Her name is Lianne." I waited but when she said nothing further I pressed.

"No last name?"

"She has not given one and I have never asked. Who the girls were before they come here is no matter to me to intrude on or for me to care about, all I care about is how they behave here and how well they dance." Antoinette swallowed the last of her drink, put it down then shifted a little closer. "Erik, please just stay away from her. This is not going to end well for either you or her. You will become obsessed and end up hurting her, you will crush the life and light from her if you try to shroud her in your darkness."

"I care little for the woman, I just do not know why she wishes to remain such an enigma. I do not like secrets being kept from me in my own opera house." Antoinette sighed. She had long since given up the argument that this was not my opera house, allowing me to simply name it so as it saved her a lot of trouble.

"Just be careful Erik, this could get out of hand." I snorted.

"I have learned my lesson." I told her sharply as I stood up. "You know nothing of her?"

"Not really. My daughter Meg is closest to her but do not go interrogating her for answers for I doubt that she will have them either. Just keep away from them both and everyone else, where you are safe." The older woman rose to her feet, sighing as she rubbed her face with one hand then pinched the bridge of her nose. "If you wish for me to send her away, I shall."

"No." I quickly interjected and she looked at me with an accusing glare so I hurried to cover my tracks. "She is a good dancer, better than most and is suited here. I have made sure she will not speak a word to anyone of my whereabouts nor what occurred. She knows to hold her tongue or I shall cut it from her."

"Please, do not harm her. The poor child has gone through enough. Let her live on in peace, this is the first home she has had in a long time, I can tell by the look in her eyes. She is happy here." Antoinette pleaded softly but I turned my back, not meriting her with an answer. I meant the woman no harm, nor could I cause her pain even if I needed to. Now I knew her, her face would only haunt me. It is only easy to harm and kill when you do not know the people who are to suffer at your hand. My hand paused at the handle and I turned my head slightly to look back at the ballet mistress.

"You might want to goad both the woman and your daughter, Madame, she is putting dangerous thoughts into little Meg's head about leaving here to join a ballet house." Antoinette blinked in surprised then chuckled, surprising me as she smiled.

"A great ambition, one I do not doubt she could accomplish. Do not fear, Erik, she will not go anywhere, she is too timid to take flight on her own and I know better than to suffer your wrath and let her go. I do not have the funds to send her anyway and keep her there, it is impossible either way." Again I paused, glancing to her before leaving her room. I knew what she was doing, trying to guilt my conscience into saying that Meg Giry may leave to become a true ballerina and that I would provide the funds.

If I thought it would be practical then I would, but seeing as little Meg did not have the spirit or confidence to go anywhere alone, she would only come running back here and what would have been achieved? Only wasted money.

It was now late and everyone was asleep so I walked through the halls of my opera house with more freedom, silent as a shadow as I slipped into a secret chamber and returned to my lair. She had cleaned it whilst being down here.

There was no long dust piling upon every ridge and crease, the candleholders had been relieved of the thick pools of wax and my papers, drawers and everything visible had been organised, including sheet music though sometimes I was irritated to find that some pages were mixed together. Obviously she could not read music.

Still, it was a nice change from the wreck I had been before she had come down here, my home a reflection of my despairing mind. Though I still could not create any light, cheerful music, it was good to know that what I did compose could now be jotted down on fresh paper which was stacked neatly in the drawer closest to my organ.

Everything I composed was dark, angry and sometimes so haunting that it frightened me, which was saying something. I could not think of one cheerful tune of my own, not even a light hearted air and it drove me mad. I needed to break free from this insanity though I did not know how.

I looked to the bedchamber and sighed, knowing that I was not going to accomplish anything tonight so I may as well rest, though I did not want to as I would only receive nightmares of a past I wish was long forgotten.

So I did the only thing that seemed to effectively distract me. I thought about Lianne. Lianne, mysterious Lianne with no surname, no known history and a hoard of secrets I wish I could unlock. Sitting down at my organ I took off my mask, sighing as I rubbed my face with one hand, flinching slightly as I tugged at the tender skin of my deformity. She had not removed the mask, which I found hard to believe but how could I not believe her? She had never flinched away from me, nor stared with a knowing horror at my face which only proved that she did not know what lay underneath.

At least she was sensible, I would certainly have not forgiven her had she chosen to take advantage of my weakness. Of course there was still the problem she posed with Meg. She was urging the child on to chase her dreams without ever the prospect of reason. It was impossible, Meg Giry was not a woman of the world, she was too shy and she would be greatly taken advantage of if she were to ever go out alone into the cruel reality of life. She would be eaten alive and then she would only be left with crushed dreams and a bleak future of something less than what she desired.

My mind slowly turned to how Lianne had danced alone on the stage. It seems she danced how she felt and I had instantly found a tune that matched her rhythm and tone. I had not improvised the piece, it was the work of some other composer, however it had just blended so well and when she had heard it, it was then she who had risen and fell with the accents, matching the music with her own moves.

Only then did I realise that my fingers were tapping on the keys. I blinked and looked down, continuing the sparse few notes before holding the last down. I tried again and the sweet, innocent melody repeated, easily flowing through my fingers and a grace of a smile passed over my mouth as I reached for a sheet of paper and wrote it down. It was small, barely anything praiseworthy and I shall probably forget it within the hour…but it was something.


	9. Lianne, Lianne, Lianne

_Lianne_

"Lianne! Lianne help! I'm in a bit of a fix here!" I turned around and laughed at Meg as she struggled to wriggle into her frock, one of the buttons caught in her hair.

"Oh Meg, how do you manage such things?" I continued to laugh lightly, going to her then began to untangle the tresses of her thick hair. Once she was free I tugged the dress down then fastened it at the back. "There. Good as new. Wait!" I quickly fussed over a crease, smoothing it from her shoulder and she giggled.

"Thank you Lianne, come on, let's get those locks of yours tamed somehow." I rolled my eyes but sat down at the vanity table, allowing Meg to run a brush through my hair. The long, caressing motion began to lull me, allowing my tense and nervous body to relax as I was brought back to days when my mother would do this to my hair with either a comb or her fingers, singing her sweet songs and whispering adventurous stories that had made my eyes grow wide with wonder.

Once my hair was twisted back into the required style we both gripped each other's hand for comfort before hurrying along to join the other dancers, elegantly racing through the halls until we were all in position. This was the first opera since the house had burned down, would there even be any seats occupied?

Listening carefully there was a distinct murmur of voices and I sighed with a little relief. It sounded to be a good turnout, I wonder how many? When the curtains rose and a thunderous applause sounded, I stared at the full house. We had sold every seat? How extraordinary.

Then the music began to play and the curtain rolled up. Our Prima Donna, a soprano of new quality began singing, her rich voice trailing through the air and it was pleasant enough to listen to but the higher up the range she journeyed, the sweeter the sound became. Her lower range was less impressive, she was nothing but a soprano but she did perform well.

My eyes fixed on the set, I glanced around to the other dancers before we all began to dance onto the stage, moving slowly but in unison in a box shape before we split into lines, dancing around in a circle with our soprano, Mademoiselle Blanche, as she absorbed the limelight.

When a dark shadowy figure leaped onto the stage, we all mock fainted as the music suddenly turned dark and haunting, the costume of a devil creeping towards our Bella Donna as our lead tenor whisked her away with a dramatic and terrible beautiful score to accompany his mysterious and deep voice.

My small group, those dressed in womanly armour on our chests and greaves, danced after them with leaps, drawing our swords and battled demons in our attempt to rescue our fairy queen but to no avail. I and three other girls including Meg were the last standing so we danced away as the others were pulled off by the demons to be devoured.

Our story continued and I felt myself beaming with excitement, feeling as if I were living one of the stories mother used to tell me. I struggled to forget about the audience but as the opera continued, it became easier and easier for me to ignore them.

My character was killed saving Meg's, leaping elegantly into the way of an arrow and I died spectacularly, falling from a set tower with Meg leaning over the side, one hand stretching down to me as her leg lifted up until she was perfectly aligned.

When a stage hand gripped my wrists and pulled me off secretly I then got to my feet, trying to hold back my laugh as the opera continued. I quickly changed into an eerie costume of ghostly white, my hair now loose and flowing as I was wiped clean of any sweat and makeup to go bare on stage.

Meg, the only fairy to survive, battled against the demon with Blanche singing her frightened, grieving aria and as her voice sailed off, Meg managed to smite the demon but received a fatal wound herself. She died in the queen's arms and I floated forwards with the dancers around me, our ghosts going to Meg and gathering around her, our wings fluttering as the choir sang our lament, everyone going perfectly still until finally, the curtains fell to a roaring applause.

I suppose they had expected to see the Phantom of the Opera, however they did not seem too disappointed with the events, in fact, they adored it. When the curtains rose again we all stood in a line, curtseying or bowing to our audience but then Blanche did something unexpected.

"Merci! Merci!" She cried as she stepped forwards, blowing kisses to her crowds as roses were flung to her. I rolled my eyes and shot a look to Meg as the woman curtseyed then held out her hand to Monsieur Pablo, the tenor and together they basked in the glory of their debut. I chuckled quietly, slipping my hand into Meg's to squeeze it firmly, unable to hide my smile. I loved this, this was what I want to do for the rest of my life.

Though it was not the attention that I adored, it was the dancing and performing a role that was so different from my personality. In honesty, I do not think I would be brave enough to throw myself onto an arrow for someone else, unless I loved them very deeply. I am just not that courageous.

On my right I saw Georgia roll her eyes then purse her lips. "She thinks she is so special." I shot her look but said nothing, waiting until the curtains fell for the last time before exhaling my breath. Meg squealed and leaped at me, wrapping her arms around me in a vice like grip as I giggled.

"Oh my goodness!" I gasped. "That was exhilarating! Let's do it again and again until we can no longer move!" Madame Giry ushered us through with orders to get ourselves sorted for dinner once we had arranged our costumes in order. I followed Meg, making sure that my costume was neatly arranged with the others then skipped all the way to bed, too excited to settle down.

Meg laughed at my enthusiasm, joining me as I danced down the hallway, springing up and down and spinning around and around and around until I was completely dizzy. "Lianne! You silly thing, what are you doing?" Meg asked as I pirouetted on a box then leaped off, skipping forwards as I then whipped around and spread my hands.

"Fear not, ye sad odious fops, for I am Queen of the Fairies, the great sorceress Regina!" I declared, brandishing my hands before twirling. "Now, I shall sing you all into a hundred year sleep unless you all bow to me!" I pointed to Meg who laughed then dropped to the floor, pretending to hail me as I laughed before she leaped up, pretending to sweep a cloak around her.

"Never shall I bow! For I am Alejandro the Devil's man, come to kidnap you into the realm of fire for my master, behold!" Meg leaped at me, attacking me with tickles and I laughed, giggling as I tried to wrestle her arms from me before we collapsed to the ground with laughter, unable to hold it back until someone snorted.

"How amusing." We both whipped around to see our patron, Marquis Leroy. Our mouths dropped open before we scrambled to our feet, untangling ourselves from one another before dropping deep, respectful curtseys. "Ah, the Prima Ballerina, Mademoiselle Giry, correct?" Meg nodded her head, trembling slightly and I cursed myself. I should have saved my giddiness for when we were not so in public, now if he chose to mention the matter to our employers, or even her mother, she would be scolded and reprimanded and it would be all my fault.

"Yes monsieur." She whispered, keeping her head bowed as he clucked his tongue.

"Leave us." Meg looked up with alarm but I nodded my head to her, touching her hand.

"It is alright, Meg, I shall be fine. Go and enjoy the celebrations." She paused before slowly rising and shuffling past, though I knew she did not go further than around the next corner. "Monsieur, how may I be of service to you?" He paused before gripping my chin and forcing me to look him in the eye and I flinched from his painful grip.

"What is your name?" He demanded and I swallowed slowly, allowing him to force me to rise so that I stood taller.

"Anne. I am called Anne." It was not a complete lie but still, I did not want him to know me. Suddenly his hand darted to the locket around his neck and he flipped it open, showing me the black and white picture of a woman, sitting in a fine frilled with long hair pinned back smartly with a bunch of lilies in the crook of her elbow.

"Is this you, Anne? Are you Lianne-Marie Danielle Royer?" I gave a slight lip curling snarl at the tight grip on my face but made no struggle, looking across to the picture that did look very much like me. Because it was.

"No." I answered simply. "As you can see, this woman is a lady of rank. Ask anyone here, I am from the streets, monsieur." I looked at him then quickly wrenched my face from his grip. "Also, I am allergic to flowers." It was a lie but I did not elaborate upon it as he merely glared at me before sighing, running a finger over the picture.

"I was meant to marry her. We had never met but I fell in love the moment I saw this picture." I pitied the poor many but held my tongue. Of course, my hidden past was still my secret and I did not wish for anyone to uncover a single detail. I wanted to remain a secret, someone simple, plain and meaningless. "Her father is an old man, probably soon to die and she will inherit thousands upon thousands of acres of wealthy land as well as fortune, but none of that ever mattered to me, I saw her picture and was instantly captivated by her, but she ran away before the meeting could take place."

"I am sorry monsieur, she does not know what she has lost." I told him in a quiet voice, dropping a curtsey to him. "May I leave, please monsieur?" He nodded his head.

"Go." Though his eyes followed after me with lust, seeing the striking similarities between myself and the very old photo, which had been taken when I was but sixteen. Taking a deep breath I rounded the corner and was instantly set upon by Meg.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? What did he want?" Meg demanded so I hushed her gently.

"I resembled the picture of a woman who ran away from an arranged marriage and demanded to know if I was her." Her eyes widened before she laughed.

"But that it absurd! How can you be? No offence to you, but you are hardly a lady born and bred." I giggled, shaking my head.

"I know. Now this time, really do go and enjoy the celebrations. I think I need some time alone to think." Giving Meg's cheek a kiss. "Then I will go to bed. I feel like I need a breath of fresh air before I rest, for I am honestly very exhausted." Meg nodded her head, none the wiser to my ploy.

"Of course, be careful now, there are many naughty men around here now that the sherry and wine has been opened. Be wary of who you bump into." She warned then kissed both my cheeks before hurrying away.

With a soft sigh I turned and made my way to the rood, slipping past celebrating actors, dancers and stagehands and pointedly ignored a couple who were…coupling…in the corner before climbing the steps to get some fresh air, which in truth was what I desperately needed.

My encounter with the marquis had thrown me rather abruptly, I was no longer in the excited, giddy spirit that had only just moments ago been sweeping through my entire body. Shaking my head as I climbed the steps I opened the door to let myself up onto the roof then stepped into the warm, summery air, which was thick and humid but it was gradually growing colder as the moon rode through the sky, her mane of black hair decorated with tiny diamonds.

"Oh god…oh god please do not let this happen." I begged up to the sky, walking over the side as I then gripped onto the stone for support. "Do not force me back to that life or I shall cast myself from this height and be done with it once and for all. I swear to you, god, that I mean it!" Taking deep breaths I slowly calmed myself down of my initial fear, closing my eyes. "Forgive me, I meant it not. Forgive my quick spoken words and grant me your comfort, for I need it now most desperately." Tilting my head back with closed eyes I realised that I was only wearing a thin dress that was old, very frayed and had been done up so many times that it looked more like a factory worker's garb than a dress.

"How about you talk to me rather than to one who never answers?" A gentle voice suggested and I whirled around to find myself looking directly up at the phantom in close proximity, his eyes fixing easily on mine as my mouth dropped open.

"Monsieur! Did you hear that? I apologise, no doubt you would rather have not seen my moment of weakness." I babbled, blushing furiously as I recovered my breath. "If I am intruding then I can go…?"

"No, stay." He told me in a soft whisper and he lifted a hand to my face but paused, hesitating in his movement before taking my chin in his hand to touch his fingers to each reddened mark that was beginning to show. "Who did this?"

"The marquis." I told him honestly as he tensed then let me go, eyes narrowing slightly. "He wanted my attention quickly." Seeing him tense further and also hearing a low growl, I quickly tried to appease him. "It is alright monsieur, it did not hurt and I am used to such men commanding my attention in such a way." He said nothing, merely looked down with me with a blank expression before nodding his head.

"Be wary around him." I gave a small smile before a shiver ran through my body, my teeth clattering together slightly as an unwanted breeze curled around me. The phantom frowned slightly. "You are cold?"

"Aren't you?" I questioned but he said nothing, merely reached up and unlashed his cloak from around his neck then swung it around, elegantly draping it over me and I moaned softly as I was engulfed in warmth, instantly hugging it to me as he then carefully lifted me up and sat me down on the stone edge, one hand on my back to balance me. "Thank you Monsieur Phantom." He gave me a slow but sure smile before sighing.

"I will share a secret with you." He told me quietly and I smiled before leaning forwards, pushing my hair back and tucking it behind my ear to offer it to him. His lips came dangerously close to me and a slight inhale of breath made me realise how great effect this man's presence had upon my body and mind. "Erik." Sharply I looked at him, eyes widening before I smiled.

"Erik? Your name is Erik?" He nodded his head and I beamed at him. "It is a fine name, good and strong. Erik…" I tasted it on my tongue once more and he rolled his eyes.

"It is supposed to be…"

"A secret, yes, one that I shall whisper to no one else in my entire life. I promise." I crossed a finger over my heart and he nodded his head in satisfaction.

"You enjoyed yourself tonight." It was a statement, not a question. He had been watching then in box five, though why he had paid me some attention when there were other far more extraordinary people on stage to look at, I did not know.

"Oh it was wonderful! It was like I truly was in another land, dancing and dancing until there was nothing else but the characters, the music and the lights. I have never felt as happy as when I was on that stage because it was so completely exhilarating! At first I was so afraid but almost the moment I stepped out into the lights I felt warm and comforted and everything went splendidly, don't you think?" I gave him no time to answer as I leaped off the side and twirled, keeping the cloak wrapped tightly around me still as I then skipped, danced and laughed. "I was filled with a sense of euphoria, something I have never experienced before and I know now that I shall never ever want to be anywhere but on a stage, dancing in the chorus!" All the time I had spoken Erik had listened to me with a soft smile on his face, amused by my enthusiasm which had returned to me, all other thoughts banished from my mind.

"You do not wish for solos? An advanced career?" Erik questioned and I blushed before shaking my head.

"I would not want the attention to be only on me, that would just be embarrassing and too much pressure that I would not be able to handle. I am still learning, so it is too soon and besides, there are other girls who are far better at dancing than I am. I was shocked I did not fall over my own feet I was shaking so much!" There was a slight chuckle and my head turned towards the sound, looking directly at Erik.

"With technique, yes, they are better, but when it comes to stage presence, effort and emotion, you are by far one of the best, second only to the young Giry." I laughed, shaking my head.

"Only because I love dancing so much. If I were not able to dance, I would have very little reason to live. Dancing to me is…what music is to you." Erik nodded his head in understanding, leaning back against the side as I simply smiled at him, though I must look utterly ridiculous. Suddenly I remembered that I was still wearing his cloak so I stepped forwards. "I am sorry, are you not cold? Do you want your cloak back?" The moment I opened it from around me I shivered and he shook his head, eyes dancing with amusement.

"You need it more than I do. Perhaps you should go inside?" In answer I merely looked up to the stars.

"But it is beautiful out here." I murmured but his eyes never left my face. His expression slowly became hard and pensive so I let him think his thoughts as I thought mine. I was only awoken from my thoughts when his rich voice spoke again.

"What is your surname, mademoiselle?" He asked and I paused, slowly looking around to him and as I did so, the smile dropped from my face.

"What does it matter?" He said nothing, merely continued to look at me with that hard, unreadable expression until I sighed. "I gave you my first name as a gift, now you must earn my last." Turning I swept off his cloak and handed it back to him, stepping back. "Goodnight Monsieur Erik." I dropped a low curtsey only this time, he did not bow back, merely watched me.

When I rose I pointedly turned my face away and headed towards the door. I heard giggling and the wet sound of kissing as someone came up the stairs and I stopped, unsure of what to do. Suddenly there was a hand at my arm and it tugged me to the side just as the door burst open. "Jean!" A silly young chorus girl giggled as she was carried clumsily though the door, knocking her legs as the man, who I believe was a trombonist, suddenly dropped her down and began to kiss her hungrily.

I shuddered in disgust at the display, a hand anchored around my mouth as Erik fumbled beside me, touching the smooth stone as I pressed my eyes shut, not wanting to watch as the trombonist knelt down on the ground then flicked the girl's skirts over her head and whatever it was he did, it caused her to cry out his name once more.

Suddenly there was a soft creak and I looked to the side as Erik suddenly pulled me into a dark tunnel which had just appeared, still holding me close before closing the door behind him. When we were sheltered, he let me go and I shuddered.

"I did not want to see that." I felt sick, utterly disgusted from the vile display. Did they have no shame? I forget how romantic Frenchmen could be. Of course, making love under the stars, how quintessential.

"Do you feel well? You are shaking." Erik's voice whispered and his warm breath brushed against my neck, sending the fine hairs to stand on edge and tingle from the contact.

"Yes, I just did not expect to see that when I came up here for air." I gave a tiny chuckle. "Paris, the city of love and romance, I forget every now and then." In the dark a hand brushed against my waist and I jumped slightly.

"Forgive me, I just need to reach around you." He murmured so I gave him room to step around me and when he pulled a lever, the floor juddered and we began to descend as I gasped.

"What is this?"

"Something I created." He answered simply, reaching out to rest his hand on my arm. "I shall return you to the opera house but then we must part ways. I cannot be seen and you will be missed from the celebrations."

"But…" I did not want to go and celebrate, I never did like such large crowds with rather extensive quantities of alcohol, bad things always came of it. "If you do not mind I would rather not go to the celebration. I'd rather eat my own foot then force myself to deal with men trying to charm, woo and touch me when their drunken advances are not wanted." I sensed Erik pause before he sighed.

"Your room, then." I wasn't ready for bed either and it would be dreadfully dull in there on my own.

"Don't you want some company?" Now I could tell he was surprised by my question, so much so that he made a sound of disbelief with a slight cynical tone also. Even his next reply came out a lot harsher than I think he intended.

"And why would you want to keep me company, mademoiselle?"

"Lianne." I corrected him and he paused before I saw him incline his head in the darkness which my eyes had adjusted to.

"Lianne." His question still hung in the air so I waited a moment, gathering my thoughts before answering.

"Well, I thought you might want a change from being alone all the time. Everyone is celebrating, so I won't be missed and to be honest, I do not particularly want to be all alone myself." He said nothing but I could feel his eyes were on me. I shifted, slightly uncomfortable but managed to hide the movement from him.

"Who are you, Mademoiselle Lianne?" He asked me in a serious tone. "Truly."

"A woman. Just a humble woman trying to find her way…and herself." I answered then looked behind me as the slow rumbling of the lowering room we were in stopped and curiously I reached out, touched the door and found it had swung open. It was one of the pictures of a great composer. "Oh!" I breathed softly, looking around before turning back to Erik.

"You should go, mademoiselle." He said to me, light only just hitting his face on his right side, showing the unmasked side of his features and I mused silently at how he was exceedingly handsome.

"Very well." I sighed, looking down with disappointment. "Thank you for everything, especially your cloak. It was very thoughtful of you." I told him as I slipped out into the hallway and the painting began to slide shut but his hand slipped out to stop it.

"Mademoiselle…it is I who must thank you." He told me in a tender tone and I smiled up at him. "You did save my life, twice, furthermore you kept my secrets for me. You are a…" He trailed off, trying to find the right words before he sighed. "You are a remarkable woman." My smile faded slightly and I looked down, hanging my head and wringing my wrists as if I had been scolded.

"I would be less swift to compliment me, Monsieur Erik, I am not a remarkable woman by any means. For sure, if you knew who I was you would-" I bit my lip then winced. "You would hate me like the rest of them." With that I quickly spun on my heel and strode off, leaving him to ponder on my words.


	10. Swing By A Rope

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Our conductor, Monsieur Ramone, banged his fist on his stand as our Prima Donna stopped her singing and placed her hands on her hips.

"What is it now, monsieur?" She demanded and Georgia snorted.

"The fact that she cannot sing." I shot her a filthy look.

"She can sing better than you can." Georgia arched an eyebrow at me then laughed, flicking her nails across her collar bone in a childish manner as she attempted to stand like a grown woman with pride, or rather, no pride at all. She thrust out her hip and arched her back, pouting her lips as she watched Mademoiselle Blanche as she argued with the conductor.

"I could sing just as well, better even than her if I just had a little training. Perhaps I should go seeking the Opera Ghost, I am sure I could persuade him that I am better than that whore Christine Daae." Instantly I knew that Georgia was in trouble, for Erik would not take kindly to the words which have insulted the love of his life.

And he was _always_ listening.

"You do not mean that, surely?" I tried to offer her a chance to redeem herself but she only dug her grave a little deeper.

"Of course I mean it. Besides, what would you know? You're just a homeless charity case with no hope of ever making it anywhere unless it is to dance erotically in a man's lap for coin." Oh I could strangle her right now! How dare she slight me? If my situation were different, I could order her thrown out of here on her backside! I held my tongue, however, electing to merely shoot her a look that, had I the power, would have burned her to cinders where she stood.

Looking back to the argument on stage Blanche stormed back to her spot then took her solo from the top, watching Ramone carefully so that she could keep in time before the singing chorus joined in with her, their voices creating a wonderful blend of tones that made me relax slightly.

Then it was our time to dance. Meg went on first, playing the part of a milkmaid before several others followed. I was a bird so I leaped and stretched my so called wings, a smile breaking out across my face as Georgia danced beside me. We linked hands danced a duet with a couple of other dancers doing the same, all of us a flock of birds until suddenly Georgia broke away from me, leaving me to dance on her own for her own momentary solo part as we then moved into trios, another girl called Sophia joining Georgia but before she could reach her, there was a hiss of rope falling from above and I looked up.

A sandbag came tumbling down and with wide eyes, I could only picture it hitting Georgia's neck and breaking it. I moved without thinking as Georgia screamed, throwing up her arms to try and shield herself as the heavy counterweight fell.

With considerable force I slammed into Georgia, shoving her out the way then bellowed in pain as the heavy sandbag landed on me instead. I had forgotten to think about that detail, oh well. Too late now.

"Lianne!" Meg cried in alarm and several girls screamed as I lay there, my back burning with fiery bruises and I was only grateful it had hit me just below my shoulders, where my back was strongest otherwise I could have been seriously injured.

"Mademoiselle!" Several voices cried out as Georgia sobbed, Sophia running to comfort her but no one paid her further attention as I gulped down my tears and slowly began to push myself off the ground.

"No! No Lianne, stay still, you might have broken a rib."

"I'm fine, I can still dance…" I whispered but the moment I tried to stand my knees buckled and I dropped down again, one of the choir men catching my arms then went to lift me up but the moment his hand touched my back I yelled.

"Let go!" He dropped me, terrified by my outcry and I screeched again as I landed heavily on my back before anyone could catch me. Alright, I was wrong. I think perhaps something might be broken, a rib or two maybe? I sincerely hope not, I have every intention of dancing in this next show no matter what.

"Everyone back!" Madame Giry commanded and gently sat me up as I hunched over, shaking as I gripped Meg's hand for comfort. "That was a very brave and foolish thing you did." She informed me then scowled at everyone around her as she began to gently touch the sides of my ribs. "Stay back all of you! She cannot breathe!" This was true, I felt as if there was someone gripping my lungs with iron hands and was not letting go. Instantly space was created and I tried to inhale deeper but it did not make much difference.

How amusing, there I was thinking I would hardly throw myself in front of an arrow for someone I love, and I go and push someone I hate out of the way of a sandbag. If you weight the difference, I suppose I must be braver than I thought. "Nothing is broken and I do not think it is cracked, your back will be severely bruised and I dare not touch your spine, though you may have slipped a disk." Slipped a disk? No! No I need to be well, I need to dance for the show! "I am sorry, Lianne, but if this is the case, then depending on the damage then you may not be able to dance again."

"No! No I will dance. I _have_ to dance." I growled then let go of Meg's hand and forced myself to my feet. Meg gripped my arm and Madame Giry the other but I gently shrugged them off, taking deep breaths as I slowly rolled my shoulders.

I flinched and made soft sounds of pain, scrunching up my face until I felt something click, which caused me to flinch sharply before I exhaled. Taking a step I then slowly stretched my arms upwards, rising up on point then slowly tittered with tiny steps, ignoring the pain in my back from the bruising on my skin with relief that I could feel nothing wrong with my spine.

Making several pirouettes I then did several position stretches, up, down to the side before dropping down, trembling as I then wiped my face dry, leaning into Meg for support as she ran to me. "I am fine…all fine I swear. I can dance, I can still dance." Madame Giry nodded her head.

"Meg, hurry and find her ice. Lay down and rest, you must make sure the bruising is minimal." We hurried off together as Georgia stared after me but when I glanced back, she only narrowed her eyes in rage, as if I had stolen the attention from her as she was now receiving none, though she still pretended to cry. Spoiled child.

"You were so brave! I just stood there, me, the Prima Ballerina, completely useless to help one of her ballerinas! Oh I am so sorry Lianne, so sorry!" Meg said to me as she cried for my pain so I slipped an arm around her and smiled.

"I am alright, it is not so bad. We're out of rehearsals, aren't we?" She giggled at my cheeky comment about bunking out of practice before she opened a door and led me inside one of the ballerina closets where all our costumes and required items for preparing for a show lay.

"Here, you lay down there and I will be back as soon as I can with ice and water, I'll help you with your dress to open the back for now, let's see how bad it is." I lay down on a couch, my belly against the soft fabric as I hugged a pillow. Meg brushed aside my hair and undid the laces of my dress and then my corset, pushing them aside to expose my back and she gasped sharply. "Oh my…Lianne, you're black and blue!"

"Well, at least I am not purple. I hate purple." I commented dryly then groaned. "Meg, could you please hurry with the ice? My back…"

"Stay right there." She commanded then dashed off, blonde hair flying as I inhaled and exhaled quickly, trying to fight back the pain but it did not seem to be doing any good. Meg was gone for a few minutes but when the door opened I sighed with relief.

"Thank god." I murmured then frowned when Meg did not speak. "Meg? Meg is that you?"

"How could you be so imbecilic?" Erik demanded, closing the door to then stride over. "You ignorant fool, you got in my way!" I shot him a dark look as he glowered down at me, the volume and tone of his voice had shocked and startled me greatly I did well to hide it.

"What you did was wrong and you know it. You could have hurt her, killed her even if that bag had fallen wrong." I snapped but he merely snarled, his face twisting into an animalistic expression.

"And what of you?" He suddenly gripped the sides of my dress to wrench them further back and expose the ugly bruising that was taking shape. "Look at this!" I growled sharply.

"I am not capable of looking that far over my shoulder." I grunted finally, slumping down. "You should go, Meg will be back with ice in a moment." He did not leave, rather I heard him open a bottle and so I looked up at him.

"A word of warning, this will burn." He said to me, lifting bottle of yellowy liquid and I frowned.

"What is-" I jolted fiercely with a cry of pain as the drops burned into my back, almost more painfully than the initial infliction. Tears stung my eyes and I whimpered, clenching my fingers and toes tightly as his gloved hand spread the concoction all over my bruises, ignoring my small sobs as I tried to bite back down the pain but I was only a woman, a very weak willed woman to be brutally honest, so I cried like a baby.

"Alright, that's the worst of it. It will help." Erik murmured to me, shifting closer as he knelt by my head. He took off the glove of his right hand slowly rested it on my head though I could tell that he was unsure of how else to comfort me. I turned slightly, sniffing back my tears and he sighed. "I am sorry I caused this to happen to you, mademoiselle."

"Lianne." I corrected him weakly with an even weaker smile. His fingers lowered to my face, lifting back the hair from my sticky face before brushing away the tear stains. Slowly he leaned forwards, lowering his head to mine and whispered in my ear.

"Anne." No one had shortened my name to Anne since my mother passed away. I inhaled sharply but softly at the rather husky whisper of my name, his thumb now brushing against my jawline. "Do not stand in my way again."

"You have no right to harm someone like that." I argued but he merely growled darkly at me.

"She insulted my angel." He answered back bitterly then looked at me, a softer hint shining in his eyes. "And she insulted you." I lifted my head slightly, surprised that the insult to me had been part of the reason for his backlashing attack on Georgia.

"Please." I whispered, reaching out and gripping his hand and he tensed at my forwardness but I did not care. "Leave her be, she is just a spoiled brat with her eyes set on becoming something great. Please, she's just a child. A _child_." His eyes never left mine as I tightened my grip on his hand which was loose in my grip.

"A child that needs to be taught a lesson."

"No, please do not hurt her, do not hurt anyone, I am begging you." If rumours were true then this man would not hesitate to hang someone simply for being in his way, but for what Georgia had said I knew she was still in great peril. "She will have learned her lesson, you have frightened her near to death in both literal and metaphorical sense." Slowly he arched an eyebrow to me.

"For a girl you do not like very much you defend her rather valiantly." I sighed, slowly releasing my hold on his hand but he did not draw his fingers away from my jaw.

"I just do not wish to see anyone hurt. Hurt me, if you like, I can take the pain, just not them." His eyes grew dark and suddenly he was gripping my wrist tightly but not hard enough to form a bruise.

"Who are you, Anne? Where do you come from? More so," he lowered his voice to hiss in my ear. "What do you mean by what you say?" I said nothing, looking away from him but he tightened his grip on my wrist and was about to speak again when we both heard Meg running back, a bucket of ice clattering with her so Erik growled. "We will speak again." He vowed then swept back into the shadows, hiding among the costumes as Meg burst inside.

"I have ice!"

"Praise lord!" I chorused then made a sound of shock as the freezing cold blocks were piled unceremoniously onto my back. "Lord that's cold!" I shivered. "I hate the cold!"

"Sorry but it's for your own good. Next time, let that brat get hit. I don't want to see you throwing yourself in harm's way ever again, do you hear me?" Meg said sternly then dropped down to her knees, flinging her arms awkwardly around me. "I was so worried you had broken your back, you didn't move for a good time until everyone began to cluster about you."

"You would have heard it if my spine had snapped." I muttered quietly, closing my eyes as I lay there. "Meg? Will you sing for me please?"

"Of course Lianne, what shall I sing?"

"Anything. Just anything relaxing to take my mind away from this flipping cold." She giggled then began to stroke my hair, sighing before beginning to sing.

 _"_ _Deep in the meadow  
Under the willow  
A bed of grass  
A soft green pillow_

 _Lay down your head  
And close your eyes  
And when they open  
The sun will rise_

 _Here it's safe  
Here it's warm  
And here the daisies guard  
You from every harm_

 _And here your dreams are sweet  
And tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you…"_

I smiled as her sweet voice sang to me, effectively taking my mind away from the tenderness of my back and before I realised it, I had fallen asleep.


	11. Dinner Party For One

_Erik_

The fool. The blind, stupid, reckless fool! She should not got in my way in my intent to hurt that little brat for her words against Christine, my Christine and Anne. Wait, since when did that woman become Anne? She was not even Lianne, which puzzled me greatly. What had spurred me to speak such an informal address? Was it just my natural instinct to try and comfort her?

Still, she should not have meddled with things that do not concern her. Now she…now she was hurt. Damn her. Damn them all! I am sick of human beings, they made no sense whatsoever to me. This place was full of fools, fools and vain peacocks.

Sitting huddled behind some costume racks I listened as Meg Giry sang. She had a tender voice, something that would need lots of work to improve and she was certainly no star, but it was a good voice all the same, pleasant to the ear.

"How do you feel…oh, you are asleep." Meg sighed then laughed quietly at her friend, continuing to stroke her hair. I made a note of Meg Giry's comforting in case I might need to use this method some other time as it seemed to be effective. That and singing, though I have not sung for a very long time. Not since Christine left.

"Well, I shall let you rest, um…call if you need anything." I heard an indistinct grunt for a reply and a smirk tugged on my lips as Meg rose to her feet then returned to rehearsals, leaving us alone. Gradually I rose to my feet then walked to Anne's side, looking down at first her serene face then to the impressive pallet of bruising on her back. A spark of anger flew up in my chest but I used my usual breathing technique to calm myself down, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

"Meg? Meg are you there? It's so cold. I'm afraid of the cold." She murmured in her sleep, never really waking up so I slowly knelt down beside her, making myself comfortable before sighing, glancing over her face before brushing my gloved hand against her cheek. "And being alone. I'm afraid of being alone too."

"You are not alone, Anne." I winced at my own words, hearing a haunting voice singing in my mind from a torturous memory. "I am here." Reaching further out I slowly began to stroke her hair as I had seen the young Giry do, running the silky locks through my fingers before gripping my glove with my teeth and pulling it off to feel her hair on my bare skin.

It was even softer than it looked, which I was pleased to find. Christine's hair had always been soft looking but a little coarse for all the tight curls she had. Frowning slightly my hand stilled. I should not be comparing the two. Anne was not my Christine. She could never be my angel.

"Don't stop." Her small voice murmured and I looked down but she did not move or open her eyes to give any indication that she was awake so I continued to run her hair through my fingers as gently and carefully as I could, not wanting to hurt her any more than she was already feeling.

After a while Anne shifted with a content sounding sigh, lashes pale like sand against her cheek before they slowly fluttered open. "Erik?"

"I am here." I said to her simply. "You are alright."

"I do not feel that way." She parried lightly but wearily, sighing. "Being a hero is a bad idea. Next time, I think I will be the villain. I'd like that far more, I think." I scowled at her.

"Do not jest of such things." I scolded but she merely chuckled.

"I meant in shows only, of course." Shaking my head I released her hair after I had tucked it back from her face then drew my hand back but her hand slipped forwards and easily took it, pulling my hand back towards her as she exhaled slowly. She guided my hand back to her head and I let it rest against there as she gave a small smile. "That's better." She mused softly then gave a yawn, a squeak sounding at the top of her throat at the tired motion and I could not help but think how…sweet it sounded. Rather winsome.

"Erik, how does it look?" She asked me with closed eyes and I glanced at her back.

"You will not be able to move easily for a few days." I answered, skirting around the question. "You will have to be careful when dancing."

"But I can still dance? I haven't slipped any disks or damaged my spine have I?" I looked back but I could not really tell without actually giving a proper examination so I sighed.

"I cannot say without touching you, Anne."

"You have my permission." I arched an eyebrow at her forwardness but did not comment on it. She sounded more like an aristocrat when she spoke like that but I brushed the thought aside. I shifted over, removing my hand from her head and slowly placed both hands on her back. She twitched but bit back a hiss, allowing me to feel her spine.

"Does this hurt?" I asked but she shook her back.

"My skin is numb but I cannot feel anything underneath." I nodded my head then continued my observation until I was satisfied that no irreversible damage had been made.

"You are fine." I informed and she sighed with relief.

"Erik?" I looked at her and she opened her eyes slightly to half glare at me. "If you ever pull a stunt like that and I get caught in it, I swear to god I'll hang you." My face remained stoic until she chuckled. "But next time, aim a little better." I smirked.

* * *

 _Lianne_

Humming a tune under my breath I stretched, ignoring the tender bruising on my back. Whatever Erik had given me it had worked like magic, easing the inflammation and bruising drastically and combined with the ice, it was hardly anything to worry about now. The incident was three days passed and now I was practicing in one of the ballet rooms, looking at my form in the mirror before adjusting my knees slightly.

My tune continued to hum, one that everyone would know as it was customarily sang once a year on someone's birthday and today, it was my turn. Twenty three. I was now considered too old to be desirable by richer men, however that did not bother me. I was certain to never marry, for my obstinacy and rebellious nature always put interested parties off.

Yes, I was born a noble but my heart had never been tamed into one. Though my story was still my secret, no doubt I shall be telling it one day in the later future. Secrets always had a way of unravelling themselves, either by their own accord or someone else's.

Leaning to the side I trilled the last note, rather off key to be honest, before straightening up and relaxing my pose. "Why do you sing that?" Erik's voice asked and I lifted my head, smiling to him in the mirror at the place he was standing, though it had been empty only moments ago.

"Why else would I be singing such a song on a particular day?" I replied and he blinked at me.

"Today is your birthday?" I nodded my head simply then stretched, lifting my leg to rest it on the bar then leaned forwards.

"I think Meg has it in her head that we are going to be celebrating." I said whilst smiling at him. "She managed to wriggle the information out of me as if she knew it were coming about." Erik tilted his head to the side, regarding me curiously.

"You do not like to celebrate your birthday."

"No, who in their right mind celebrates being a year older and probably none the wiser? It is pointless to me, I have never celebrated it before in my life, it was always just a day like any other." Erik stepped a little closer, glancing to my form before reaching out and gently touching the back of my neck with one finger, the question hanging in his eyes. "Whatever you gave me is very good." He gave a slight nod of his head before pulling away.

"From overseas." He gave a little shrug then stepped back. "Well then, what number are you celebrating today?" I groaned.

"Twenty three. I am growing older and older and only now have I finally found the home and family that I need." I looked at him with a smirk. "What of you? When do you celebrate your birthday?"

"I do not." I chuckled, changing position slowly to stretch off the work I had done on my group routine.

"Do you hold my views?" I questioned but he just looked pensively into the mirror.

"I do not know when I was born." I choked, stumbling as I jerked in surprise and almost fell but Erik's hand darted out and gripped my arm, lifting me back up as I shook my head then stared at him.

"You do not know?" He shook his head. "Not even your age?"

"I believe myself to be around thirty six. My mother had once spoken of an event that had happened the year I was born and when I was older, I researched the year. It is roughly accurate but I do not really care much for age." Slowly I inhaled, closing my eyes as I lowered my head, not knowing how to reply. "Anne?" A flicker of a smile touched my face as he gently touched his fingers to my chin and lifted my face to meet his. He frowned. "Why are there tears in your eyes?"

"No one deserves to not know their own date of birth, whether they celebrate it or not." I murmured to him. He continued to simply look down at me.

"But why are you _crying_?" His gloved hand reached out and brushed away a tear and I sniffed slightly, blinking to try and hide them away.

"Because I know that you are in great pain, Erik, I look into your eyes and I see so much emotion that I do not even know how to begin explaining. You are a tortured soul, you've been hurt and I wish there was something I could do to help you, to take that pain away." Feeling a little brave I lifted my hands to his face, framing both sides and he blinked slightly at the contact but did not pull away. "You have suffered enough and, were it in my power, I would take it all from you because I think you deserve better."

His hands snapped upwards and gripped my wrists, pulling them from his face before taking a large step back. "I deserve nothing. I am a monster." I scowled at him, placing my hands on my hips.

"Are those your words or the words of others? Can you really not see how incredible you are, Erik?" I stepped forwards, not allowing him to escape me but as I approached her retreated further, watching me with slight fear until I had backed him up into the wall. "You think you are a monster? You think you are the only one in this world? I could take you to a prison and show you a hundred _real_ monsters. I could take you to where I used to live and show you a thousand things more hideous than what you are hiding under that mask."

His breath deepened as I kept my narrowed eyes fixed on him, now a little lost as to what to say and do, so I stepped back and let him have his space. Instantly he relaxed then drew himself up, cold eyes settling on mine. "Forgive me." I said, looking down and away. "I just…wish I knew how to make you happier." He paused before stepping a little closer, reaching out to rest his hand on my shoulder, pulling me around to face him.

"There is little you can do, but what you have done is enough." He told me then strode away, disappearing in the blink of an eye until I was left alone in the ballet school. Glancing around I sighed before going to the dormitories, needing to bathe and change into something more comfortable.

"Lianne! Lianne where are you?" Meg's voice trilled and I smiled.

"Over here Meg!" I called back, jogging forwards to where I had heard her voice.

"Hurry up Lianne, we're going out to celebrate your birthday!" Meg laughed and I smiled at the sweet trill, heading towards the stairs where I heard her racing up. The acoustics in this opera house were sometimes haunting, how I could hear and commune with Meg when she was practically on the other side of the great theatre.

My thoughts were shattered when I heard a scream. "Meg!" I cried in fear, flying forwards in a full pelt when I heard a body tumbling down the stairs, yelping and crying with pain. I hurtled into view of the staircase to see her body land at the bottom, a sickening crack sounding and for a moment, I feared she had broken her neck as she lay perfectly still. "Meg!" I screamed then ran down to her, hardly noticing anything else as I raced to her side then checked that she was still breathing and had a pulse. "Meg? Oh Meg my sweet please, please wake up." I whispered, lifting her up into my arms.

Her neck was not broken but her arm was, it lay at a sickening angle and there were many bruises beginning to rise to her face. "Help me! Someone help!" I screeched loudly, sobbing as I rocked Meg in my arms.

"Anne." His warm voice murmured and I gasped, head whipping around as he stepped out from behind a statue, sliding it back into place then strode towards us, dropping to his knees and examined Meg. "She will live, Anne, do not fear." He told me, placing his arm around me to rest his hand on my shoulder. "Just stay until someone arrives then send for a doctor."

"What happened? Did you see?" Erik's eyes darkened and his face curled into a sickening snarl.

"That girl you so valiantly defended would be wise to watch her back from now on." I stared in shock, slightly disbelieving.

"You mean she pushed Meg?"

"I do not know, but I shall be watching her. She was here, lurking not a few moments before but I did not know what she was doing." He admitted. "There had set up a wire at the top of the stairs which snapped when young Meg tripped over it. She fell backwards." Lifting his head when he heard people running towards us he quickly brushed a hand against my face, wiping away the tears then leaned his head against mine, whispering. "Stay close to Mademoiselle Giry."

Nodding my head he got up then returned to the statue, sliding it open then pulled it back just as men and women came crowding around. "Get back! Do not smother her! Stay back!" I thundered defensively. "Send for a doctor and Madame Giry! Meg is hurt!"

"We must carry her to her room, she will be tended to there." One of the stagehands said and I looked to them.

"Who will carry her?" Two men stepped forwards and went to pick her up. "Be gentle! Her arm looks broken, take care with her." I fussed, hovering by Meg's side as she was lifted up and carried away. "The rest of you go! Do not stand and gawk, go back to rehearsals or whatever it was you were doing!" I was livid, my temper having been broken and everyone cowered away from me as I shouted. "Make yourselves useful and go tell Dubois what has happened, where is that doctor?" They leaped in fear then raced away, scrambling to escape my wrath as I turned swiftly around and hurried after Meg, staying at her side.

When they put her in the bed I sent the two men away with a bitter thanks, turning to Meg to plump her pillows and slide my own under her arm to keep it slightly elevated. Only then did Madame Giry come running inside, hurrying gracefully to her daughter with a gasp. "Meg! What happened?" She demanded and I paused, not knowing what to say. Should I tell her what Erik had said?

"I do not know, Madame, I did not see. I only found her because we were calling to one another. I heard her scream so I started to run." I explained whilst Madame stroked her daughter's hair away from her face. "But I do not think this was an entire accident, Meg never falls, she is too balanced and graceful to ever fall."

"Keep these opinions to yourself." She snapped at me but then sighed. "Forgive me." I bowed my head to her then sat at Meg's side. The doctor came in his own leisurely tongue and was instantly faced with my wrath.

"And what, propose you, time do you call this? We have been waiting an hour for your pompous rear to drag itself up here!" I thundered and he blinked in shock as Madame stared open mouthed at me. "Hurry yourself now! I am losing my patience and I swear, you would not want to see me lose the last strip I am hanging onto. Move!" He jumped then hurried forwards, instantly examining Meg whilst squinting.

"The arm is broken and there is severe bruising to her face and body, there also appears to be a cracked rib and a sprained ankle." Oh no, please no, Meg has to be well soon! There is another performance happening in only a few days and she is the lead role!

"Thank you, monsieur, please do what you can." He nodded his head and began to administer pain relief and strapped up both the arm and the leg.

"She will have to go to the hospital, I cannot do anything more here." Madame Giry paled slightly but nodded her head. "You can cover the expenses?"

"Yes." I spoke for her. "My wage and Madame Giry's will be enough. Just please, call for an ambulance." I do not know why it wasn't called for immediately, I should have thought about it but I had been too shocked by what had happened to think logically. Madame Giry stared at me but said nothing as I stood. "Just order it here swiftly, or I shall be taking my complaints to your head doctor of state." He squeaked, the fuzzy whiskers on his upper lip twitching before he nodded then hurried to send for an ambulance.

"We should not have moved her." Madame Giry said to me. "It may have caused more damage than before."

"I know, I am sorry Madame Giry but I was not thinking at all, I just let them lift her up because I did not know what else to do." I leaned closer to Meg, brushing her fringe out of her eyes. "Oh Meg, you poor thing I am so sorry this happened to you." She stirred but did not wake up so I began to pack a few things with Madame's help so that she would be comfortable. I put in a book and her comb then left the rest to Madame Giry.

I watched as they put her into the ambulance, the horses snorting and pounding their hooves with Madame climbing in also, leaving us girls with no Prima Ballerina and no mistress to tutor us unless she came back tomorrow morning. "Inside, all of you." I commanded, taking control as everyone stood shivering in the cold. "Don't want anyone else falling ill, do we?" I paused then pointedly addressed the girl whom I now loathed and greatly suspected. "Georgia." She jumped out of her skin and looked at me with fearful eyes.

My eyes narrowed and she gulped before turning and hurrying after the others to go inside. I exhaled slowly, unable to stop myself from shivering before climbing up the cold steps to enter the opera house again.

Not knowing where else to go I went to the old Prima Donna's room with the intent on finding Erik, but on my way I bumped into Mademoiselle Blanche, who shot me a look. "Aren't you dancers supposed to be graceful? What where you are walking next time!" She practically spat at me so I, not in the mood for an argument, dropped a respectful curtsey. She turned up her nose then walked away with a humph, her little understudies trotting after her so I waited until they were gone before hurrying towards the mirror.

What I did not expect, however, was Erik to be there waiting for me. The mirror was slightly ajar and he stood in the gap, lifting a hand out to me. "Come." Without question I placed my hand in his and let him help me climb up into the gap of the mirror which he then closed behind me.

I struggled with holding back my tears as we walked in silence and Erik glanced at me before sighing. "You have quite the temper." He mused and I gave a shaky reply.

"It has been worse."

"Really?" He seemed surprised, interested even. "How so?"

"I can occasionally become violent." His eyes bore into my skull and I shivered slightly at the intensity, the torch in his hand burning but he must have thought I was cold, because he let go of my hand and flicked out his cloak, drawing me into him. "Thank you Erik."

"My pleasure Anne." He murmured then led me to the boat which rose and fell softly on the breathing water, trepid and calm as he helped me climb in. "How is Meg?"

"She was still unconscious when she was taken away to the hospital. The doctor said there was a broken arm, sprained ankle and a cracked rib as well as severe bruising." I rubbed my hands with my face. "I have said to Madame that she may have my wages to help pay the hospital fees."

"You did what?" Erik demanded sharply, looking down at me. "You cannot give all your wages away to pay for someone else's debts."

"She is my friend!" I snapped back, curling up into a ball to hug my knees to my chest as I watched the hypnotic water. "And if my petty wage can make her better and leave her in the care of knowledgeable people then so be it. I have little use for money anyway, all my needs are met here."

"Anne, you will not need to give up your wage regardless. Mademoiselle Giry's expenses shall be covered by myself, as I owe it to her mother." I twisted around to frown at him.

"You know Madame Giry?" He nodded his head but did not go further to explain so I slowly turned around, pondering how this could be. "That's very kind of you." I murmured after a while and he chuckled.

"Cannot think of anything else to say?" He teased gently and I sighed.

"I am worried about her. Who will take her role? Probably that little rat Georgia, as she is admittedly very good. I bet she has already learned Meg's routine ready for this." When the boat glided into place against the opposite bank Erik elegantly stepped out then turned to me as I rose, wavering slightly with a frown as I lifted a leg and stepped onto the firm ground, his hands holding my arm and back to keep me steady. "Will she be cut from the opera house if she cannot dance?" I asked Erik as he led me like a gentleman to sit down in a comfortable chair near a bookcase with many candles surrounding us. "If the hospital let her go, will she be forced to leave?"

"No, Anne, I will not allow her. Dubois will listen to me, he has done since he took over this place and I shall make sure he sees sense not to send our best little dancer away." Relaxing I sighed, leaning back in the chair as I closed my eyes, Erik sitting beside me and leaning his head against the armrest.

"Have you eaten today?" I asked him suddenly and he frowned in thought.

"I do not think so." Standing up he looked at me as I shook my head.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" I reached down and touched his shoulder. "Do you have a favourite meal?" He regarded me curiously, arching an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Not particularly." I chuckled before rising up.

"Then allow me to change your mind, monsieur." I swept into the kitchen and he followed me, leaning in the doorway as I began to prepare a meal for him. "Have you composed anything recently?" I asked him, glancing back over my shoulder to him.

"A little." He stated so I chuckled.

"Shall I stop talking?" I offered, knowing that I sometimes had the habit of talking too much and asking too many questions.

"I am not opposed to engaging in conversation with you." He shrugged with a slight smirk. "Though it will be mainly your effort on most parts." I turned him a smile as I began to cut up some leeks and skin some potatoes to toss them into a pot of boiling water, adding diced mint later before searching for what else he had. In a separate pot I cooked carrots and garden peas before preparing a chicken that looked rather fresh. At least he had been thinking to actually fill his supplies.

"You were not born on the streets, were you Anne?" He questioned me and I chuckled.

"I thought you said conversational efforts would be mostly on my part?" When he did not reply I sighed. "No. I was not."

"Where are you from?" I paused, wondering if I should let some of my secrets go as they were beginning to weight very heavily on my chest. Sometimes they were so heavy that I struggled to even breathe and they would cause my head to ache until I had to either dance away my stress or find somewhere cool to clear my head.

"The country." I murmured, boiling the kettle after I had lifted the other pots off with a camomile tea, having used the herbs in Erik's stores by tying them into little pockets and dipping them in, adding a little honey to make it sweeter. "Caen was where I was born and raised for most of my life. I lived with my mother and father, though he cared very little about me. I was the wrong child, in his eyes. Not the son he wanted." I took a towel and lifted the lid of one of the pots, pricking one of the potatoes to make sure they were soft before taking them off the flames as well as the other vegetables.

"Farmers?" I chuckled.

"You could say that." I lifted my head and looked at him. "Please, no more questions. It is a part of myself that I wish to leave behind." Erik, however, did not give up.

"Did he hurt you? Your father." Quickly I shook my head.

"No." Taking a deep breath I let one of my secrets partially fly away from me. "Not him." Erik immediately understood. He lifted a hand and rested it warmly on my shoulder, lifting one finger to brush against my jaw. He said nothing, merely looked down at me with wonder, obviously trying to unravel my backstory on his own but I gave nothing away. "Well, you can make yourself useful and set the table." I told him and he chuckled.

"I only have one set of cutlery." He informed me and I smirked.

"A good thing I only made enough for you then, isn't it?" He arched an eyebrow at me then shook his head with a sigh, leaving to set up the place for him. I drew out a plate and began to set the food onto the plate, the chicken having cooked very nicely on a spit with a slight wine and lime glaze. I picked out a bottle and once the plate was set, I carried it over to Erik who looked around when he heard me approach. He had pulled up a seat for me too so I sat down once I had put the plate down in front of him but when I went to uncork the wine his hands stopped me.

"Allow me, mademoiselle." He said politely then took off the cork, poured some wine into a goblet then pushed it towards me. I picked it up, toasted him silently with a soft smile then took a sip.

"Hmm, this is nice." I appreciated the bittersweet taste in my mouth, savouring it a moment before swallowing. "Very antique." Smiling still I handed the goblet to Erik as he began to eat, though he paused to water down his throat.

"You astound me with your cookery skills, mademoiselle." Erik told me in a charming tone and I smiled simply.

"A woman learns what she needs to learn." I told him ambiguously and he nodded his head before continuing. It did not take him long to finish and I filled the time by talking about where I had used to live, mainly the woods, sea and country where I used to run through the fields collecting flowers to bring massive bouquets back to my mother and she would then put them all around the house.

"Was she like you?" He asked simply, sitting back in his chair and watching me as I prattled on like a youngster.

"A little. I have her eyes and a few of her features. My hair comes from my grandmother on her side, though, and my body proportions also as she too was a dancer. She was actually a part of the Russian ballet before she met my grandfather, who had seen her perform and apparently it was love at first sight." I smiled softly. "A fickle romance but still, I never tired of the story." Looking down at the table I slowly became pensive and reclusive, thinking back to my mother and her tragic fate. It was part of the reason why I had run away.

"Anne? Anne?" Erik murmured and I blinked as he looked at me with concern. "Are you well?" I shook my head.

"My head aches a little." I admitted so he stood, walked away then returned with a cold cloth. He stepped behind my chair then gently curled his hand under my chin, tilting my head back before resting the cloth against my brow but then he began to work his fingers into my temples, making me groan softly as the pain eased. "Thank you Erik." Before he could pull away I lifted my hands and touched his, brushing my thumbs against the cool leather of his gloves before letting him go. "You are very good to me, ma ami." He looked at me quickly, frowning in thought before his features relaxed.

"Do not tell anyone or I shall lose my reputation." I chuckled, content to simply lean back and bathe in the soft glow of candlelight and the gentle lapping of water against the bank, the occasional thud of the boat knocking the side but it was always muffled and hardly noticeable.

It took me a long while to hear the music that began to play and when I did recognise its existence, I lifted my head to see Erik at the organ, playing a light, soft melody with one hand before gradually adding in a lower harmony and then sailing off into a beautiful, serene piece that made me smile and move towards the sound.

Not wanting to disturb Erik I sat down on the steps and listened though when he looked to me I gave him a bright smile, enjoying the music he was playing though he was not looking at music, so I was inclined to believe that he was just improvising. The music told me much more about him. How expressive and passionate he was though he played with such a light tenderness that I could not help but see this music as a reflection of him.

The music was so easy to listen to, simple yet enchanting, taking my thoughts far away until I sailed down, down, down into an easy glade of sleep, my head slumping against my arm as I exhaled softly with a sleepy smile.


	12. Arise and Shine

_Erik_

I could not believe my own ears. I was composing, composing as easily as if it were breathing. I do not know where the notes were coming from, save that they were because I felt peaceful and content. The sweet flavours of Anne's meal were still residing in my mouth and I swept them up with my tongue. She truly was a magnificent cook, I had never thought mint and potatoes could work so well together.

It was because of her that I was playing this little lullaby, this enchanting piece, as she had eased me into a calm state where my thoughts did not linger anywhere but with her and what she was saying. She had said that she wanted to help me and now she has, rather unwittingly but still, she had inspired music from me and that was better than anything else she could have ever said or done.

Glancing around to her my hands began to go still when I saw she was asleep rather uncomfortably on the stairs. I looked at her for a few moments, regarding the soft features of her face as she breathed gently, her chest rising and falling. It struck me then how beautiful she really was, smiling even in sleep. Any man would be lucky to wake up to such a serene face beside them as hers, still smiling even though she was unconsciously doing so.

Silently I rose to my feet and stepped down to her, wondering if I should take her back upstairs to her room. They would notice if she was gone and remembering what she had said before, they had suspected her of impurity. Who were they to judge this woman? She was purer than most, if not all of them.

With great care I slowly eased my hand under her back and under her legs, lifting her up though I was conscious of her bruising on her back. They angered me still, as it should not have happened to her but I admired her courage for actually throwing herself in the way for that pest of a girl.

It was easy to carry her, she hardly weighed anything as her lithe dancing form was well built and meant for being as light as a feather. I took her to the bedchamber so that she could rest but I would wake her later so that she could return to her dormitory. Now, though, she needed rest to recover from the shock of seeing her friend being so drastically harmed.

I lay her down, moving locks of her hair away from her face then sighed softly, turning my face away before pulling back. "Sleep well, Anne." I murmured before going to write down what I had just been playing.

* * *

 _Lianne_

When someone gently shook my shoulder I whimpered slightly and turned over so that they couldn't try and wake me up again. "Anne. You have to wake up now." I grunted in disagreement, flicking my hand back to brush off the one of was reaching out to turn me over again. "Wake up Anne."

"No. Sleepy." I murmured and a rich chuckle resonated in my ear.

"You have to go back before you are missed." Sighing I knew Erik was right so I rubbed my eyes to try and get rid of the sleep but the moment I tried to sit up I simply collapsed back face down into the comfortable bed, which was far better than the rickety and lumpy thing that I called my bed. I could lay here forever and happily not move, it was so warm and luxurious that I just wanted to spend all my days in its heavenly folds. "Come Anne, I shall carry you then." Suddenly Erik's arms were around me and I mewed in protest, wriggling slightly before falling still.

His strength was a strange comfort as he smoothly carried me back to the boat, stetting me down though the wood was now uncomfortable, so I stretched out and nuzzled my cheek into my arm. "You smile even when you sleep, you know." Erik murmured to me and I only smiled further as he pushed us off the shore.

Gradually I woke up properly, so I yawned and stretched, sitting up straight then I turned a little smile up to Erik, sitting on my hands to keep them warm and he watched me in silence, his face wearing his usual stormy, deep expression that told me he was deep in thought.

"Erik?" He arched an eyebrow, signalling he was listening. "Can you swim?" He gave me a slow smirk then chose not to answer me, turning his face away as my smile grew. "But you live literally on a lake." His smirk never faltered so I chuckled, shaking my head. "You are a mystery, monsieur."

"I could say the same for you, mademoiselle." He parried easily and I paused before chuckling again. I leaned slightly to the side, careful not to tip the boat as I reached out and rested my fingertips on the water's surface, ghosting my hands on the silky layer which was like fogged glass to look at.

Erik walked with me all the way back to the mirror then stopped, turning to face me with a torch in his hand. "Will you be alright to walk back, Anne?" He asked me a quiet voice and I nodded my head in reply.

"Of course. I shall be fine." With a sigh I leaned against his chest, lifting one hand to his side before gently curling my fingers into his jacket as I breathed in his warm, spicy scent. "Thank you, Erik, for comforting me." He just looked down at me, allowing me to hold onto him before slowly touching his free hand to my arm, neither pulling me closer or pushing me away.

Turning my head up I smiled to him, ignoring the pensive expression as he frowned slightly at me. "You should go." He said to me gently. "Before they notice you gone."

"I suppose." With a gentle sigh I smiled further and pressed my cheek into Erik's chest before stepping back and curtseying to him. "Goodnight Monsieur Erik." He gave me a little smile before bowing, his eyes never leaving mine as he bowed low then we rose together.

"Goodnight Mademoiselle Anne. Sleep well." He stepped, snatching some of the light further away from me as I turned and opened the mirror, sliding out a hand to softly click it open then slipped forwards, turning and pushing it shut behind me. I looked up into the mirror's reflection, gradually seeing the shape of a man from behind, illuminated by a torch and I gave him on last smile before turning and hurrying away.

* * *

When I heard the distinct sound of whispering I turned my head slightly upon hearing my name. There were a group of dancers whispering with the girls in the choir, all of which were shooting me glances as I warmed up on my own.

"I think it was her who pushed Meg. You should see them together, she's always in Meg's shadow because she's so jealous." I arched an eyebrow but said nothing, continuing my stretches as I listened with half an ear.

"Probably hoping they'll recast her as the role. Well, if they pick me then I won't have it, not if she's going to push _me_ down some stairs next, or worse. You remember what happened to Olive? Well she said that woman moved so fast with a rope that she must have used it before. I bet she's a murderer, which is why she didn't care about pushing Meg." I laughed inwardly. A murderer? Oh how priceless this is, yes I have used ropes to defend myself before as they are very useful tools but actually kill someone? Of course not.

"Even Monsieur Dubois suspects her, being from the streets and all. He'll throw her out for sure, he's never really trusted her. He thinks it was her who stole those whiskey bottles from his office a few days after she had arrived but Meg swore that she had been with her all the time that day, that it was impossible." Really? I did not know that. Sweet little Meg, you are a gem.

"I'll bet she'll be gone before morning unless Madame Giry defends her case, which no doubt she will as she's apparently just as good as us." Georgia laughed loudly and I almost flinched from the sound.

"Perhaps we should just cast her out now? Let's face it, she's pretty much useless at everything. She has to be spoon fed every step with Meg holding her hand to get anything right. Plus she's twenty three, give it a few more years, two at most, then she won't be able to keep up with us at all because her feet will be cracked and broken." She had meant for me to hear this but I did my best to ignore her harsh words, seeing as her only intent was to cause me hurt and I would not give her the satisfaction of being victorious. Still, she was relentless. "I would make sure you've hidden all your valuables. When Monsieur Dubois shows her the door, she'll hurry to grab whatever she can before going."

"Well Georgia, I shall make sure that I look extra hard." I turned around to face her, fixing my eyes on hers. "I'll even make sure I find that nice thread of yours, you know the one I mean? The one you used for our _dear_ friend Meg." Her eyes widened dramatically and I crowed with laughter, placing my hands on my hips. "And for all I care, you can all go and shove your tongues back down your throats. You never know, I might be waiting in the shadows and do it for you." They all gasped and lurched back from me as I smirked then slowly hung my head to the side, drawing a finger across my neck then gave a tug on my hand as if I were hanging my head. "Ropes are so interesting, don't you think?" I know it was hardly the wisest thing to say but I now had them all cowering before me, so I did not care.

Turning I walked onto stage with my group and we began to dance, though when we were meant to break off into duets, the girl who faced me stepped back and sneered. "I refuse to dance with that thing." I growled.

"You'd better, or you'll get us all into trouble." Madame Giry stamped her baton on the ground and the music stopped, all faces turning to her. I could see the conflict flittering in her eyes, glancing from me to Melody, the girl who was supposed to be dancing with.

"Madame?" Ramone questioned so she walked forwards, eyes fixed on us.

"It is not right." She decided then shot a look to Melody who bowed her head. "There is too much happening, no one will know where to look, do you agree Monsieur?" She asked Ramone who spluttered slightly, unsure.

"If you say so, Madame, but do you think it wise to change the routine now?"

"Yes, it is necessary. Lianne." I curtseyed to her. "Improvise. Maestro, from the top if you please." She walked over and touched my shoulder. "Ignore them." She whispered to me so I nodded my head as she ushered the girls off the stage, leaving me alone. I gulped, knowing that everyone was watching me.

I began to tremble, glancing between the faces before nodding shakily to Ramone who lifted his hands then began to conduct the music. Instantly I moved, following the steps I had been taught to ease me into a comfortable zone, gradually working up my confidence. The music spiked and so did I, kicking my leg high then returned to the balletic, tiny and gentle movements of the routine.

Then I began to let go, spinning several times with my head whipping around to spot, then I opened out like a flower in the morning, smiling slightly nervously then leaped into a more fast paced routine, allowing my body to translate the music into movements as Madame Giry looked on with a smile of approval.

I glanced to Olive who was beaming in the wings, watching me carefully so I leaped towards her, smiling then gripped her hands, making her gasp as I pulled her onto the stage then continued the routine I had just made up in my head, watching her out the corner of my eye as she followed, not missing a beat and when the music continued with the same music, we repeated the same routine again only this time I turned my hand to one of the girls and cocked a finger, beckoning her forwards so as we pirouetted, she came spinning to join us where we then formed a trio.

Gradually the girls filtered in, forming a line of three behind Olive and the other girl before another line of four arrived from the other side, so I followed their direction to make controversial movement.

When a few more girls joined in, we had formed a diamond shape with me at the head and we all moved in unison, staggering the lines at one point with strict rhythm until the outro to the music came and the violins began to scratch at their string continuously to I twirled on the spot as fast as I could, spinning faster and faster until there was no pause, just an endless spin that I could not stop until the last chord was struck and I dropped into a balletic stance, lifting my hands high as a round of applause sounded from everywhere.

My chest heaved but I felt so happy, undoubtedly happy that I did not even notice the sour faces of some of the senior dances. I noticed how the only ones who had joined me on the stage were either not in my group or amateur dancers, which made me laugh as I lowered myself to flat feet then curtseyed to Ramone who applauded then bowed with a smile.

Madame Giry touched my shoulder and nodded her head. "That is how it should be done. All those who participated, this is now your dance. Again!" I was shaking and sweating but I nodded my head, winking to the girls behind me who all squealed at the chance to have a prominent part in our upcoming production. I knew there was nothing wrong with the old routine, merely Madame Giry was showing her support for me to the other girls, which in turn told them to leave me be or they would face her wrath.

Though it should have been a comfort, I knew that the impression would be lost on certain girls like Georgia, who now looked at me with murderous fire dancing in their eyes. This was just an opera house, just a theatre, yet I felt like I would be safer back on the streets.

"C'étais magnifique." A voice said and I looked up to see Marquis Lyon standing in the wings just off the stage but he was walking forwards, eyes fixed on me though he addressed Madame Giry, who instantly held my arm. "Madame Giry, you only produce the most extraordinary dancers."

"Qui, this is true." Madame Giry agreed, moving to stand slightly in front of me so that the marquis's eyes had to move to hers. "But we are rehearsing. Is there something you require, monsieur?" He gave her a dazzling smile but the effect was lost upon Madame Giry who remained cold and calculating.

"No, nothing at all, I am just here to discuss business with Monsieur Dubois but then I heard the wonderful music and I have to say, what I saw was just as pleasurable." I would have shivered in disgust had I not been so in control of my body. I had already turned my back but my spine tingled when his eyes were set upon me again.

"You were all fantastic." I murmured to the girls who crowded around me as if to shield me from Lyon's eyes. I touched Olive's cheek and she beamed at me brightly. "Truly little stars. Now, shall we do it again?" They nodded their heads.

"Yes! Yes show us again, we could only just keep up with you, Lianne!" I smiled then danced through the new routine as much as I could remember, taking their suggestions and reminders until we had mapped out the new chorus to the point.

I glanced up, seeing the marquis's eyes constantly fixed on me so I made a point not to look at him again. This time there was something missing from the dance, I had lost my energy as I was constantly being gnawed away with worry as the marquis remained to watch and Madame Giry sensed it but no amount of hints and suggestions could make him leave, so I had to make do with just dancing to try and forget about him being there.


	13. I Am No Lady!

Sitting at Meg's bedside I told her everything that was happening at the opera house, including how Georgia had indeed got her solo part. Meg smiled then laughed, shaking her head. I gave her a pitying smile before shifting closer. "You do not remember the fall?"

"No, not really." She sighed, slumping back against her pillows then turned her head to me, the bruises still rather prominent in her features. She reached out slowly with one hand so I took it, clasping it in both mine then kissed her fingers.

"You'll be alright." I promised her softly, lacing my fingers through hers. "You'll be out in six weeks, before the new season and you'll be right as rain."

"Six weeks of no training." She answered with a sorrowful look in her eyes. "I will be so behind, I should probably give up my role as Prima Ballerina."

"No! No Meg, you are still the Prima Ballerina, you wait and see. When you get back, you will be so eager to dance that you will set the stage alight with your intent to return fighting fit." She giggled and I offered her a bright smile before sighing, glancing to one of the nurses who shot me an agitated look. "I think they want me to leave." I whispered to her softly. "I've been here well over an hour."

"Must you go?" She gripped my hand and I nodded my head.

"I will come back early morning in two days when I don't have rehearsals, I promise." I whispered to her then kissed her brow. "Just rest and heal. They will take good care of you." Meg nodded her head, giving me a small smile as I pulled back then left her to rest.

I walked back to the opera house, deep in thought. Things were turning nasty back there, I will admit. Several times I have found my bed sheets soaked through with water and I would have to either change them or sleep in Meg's bed, until when the next night both of them were mistreated in the same way and I had slept on the floor.

My things started to go missing, though I did not have much. My mother's thimble, which I had kept in my shoe box, went missing and I had gone mad with worry searching for it until one of the girls accidentally dropped it, though I did not know which one. I had just seen it on the floor and lunged for it before anyone could take it away from me again. I now kept it on me at all times.

The ribbons on my ballet shoes had been cut so one rehearsal I had to dance barefoot and now I was down to one dress, as my others had been bathed in the food waste, so they were now drying on the wash line with the strict instruction that they were to be touched by no one and the maids were to keep a careful eye on them.

I knew who was behind it all but I never said a word, merely soldiered on. They think these little tricks and pranks bothered me? Ha! They were all pathetic attempts to try and drive me away, I have dealt with far worse on the streets, from other thieves and drunk men seeking a cheap woman to fondle with.

What I could not stand, however, was Leroy and his constant shadowing me. He practically breathed down my neck so I took to surrounding myself with the younger dancers or hiding from him, though he did well to seek me out sometimes and engage in conversation.

When he had found out my name was actually Lianne, he had become like a beast, storming through the opera house until he found me alone sorting through my now dry clothes. "You little liar!" I whipped around and faced him, narrowing my eyes.

"Monsieur, why am I a liar?" I asked him calmly but his hand came crashed down across my face with so much force that I yelped in pain and fell to the floor, my spine and knees completely going limp under the blow.

"You told me your name was Anne!" I shook my head to try and shake myself awake, turning my tear filled eyes to him with a dark snarl.

"It is, monsieur, it is the name I prefer to be addressed by."

"Your name is Lianne! You are her! You are her!" He yanked off his locket and flung it at me with surprising accuracy so it struck me just under my eye, causing another bruise and I flinched before quickly scrambling to my feet.

"I am no lady!" I yelled as my hand flew out instinctively, my nails catching his cheek so that four grazes suddenly bloomed to live but I did not dwell on this, instead I darted for the door but he grabbed me by my hair, causing me to cry out in protest and jump to grab his hand as he flung me back to the floor. I landed with a dull thud and I gasped, rasping for breath to recover the air that I had lost.

"No, you can't be her, she is a lady, a high lady of noble birth and you are nothing but a disgusting urchin." He paused, looming over me threateningly as I crawled backwards, trembling like a leaf. "But you look like her, my love, so you shall have to do for now." His meaning rang clear as he slowly reached for his belt.

"No!" I screamed and lashed out, kicking him where it would hurt him most and as he crumbled to the ground, I raced past him as he growled.

"Get back here!" As if I would. "I can ruin you! I swear I shall have you sent away for this!" I would rather live back on the streets than be his bed companion, his little pillow dancer. I would rather die. He whirled around on the ground and tried to grab my ankles but I smartly leaped out of his reach, prancing my feet high then as he got to his feet, I slammed the door behind me to take off running. "Do not dare run away from me! Come back you little wench! Street brat! You filthy bitch!" His words stung my soul but I kept running, even though he was lumbering after me and trying to catch up. My wild panic took me racing down a flight of stairs, the ones that Meg fell down and my eyes fell on the statue.

Instantly I bolted for it, grunting as I tried to slip it aside but it was heavy and solid, however I eventually heard the stone grind. "Where are you? You little wench!" Struggling desperately I managed to push the statue open so that there was a small crack and instantly I pushed myself through, sucking in my gut before managing to cloak myself in darkness.

Not stopping I shoved the statue back, watching the crack of light slowly thin down as his voice thundered in a rage. "Get back here! Get back right now and I shall be kind!" Not trusting his words I watched the last sliver of light disappear before turning and groping my way in the darkness, sobbing and stumbling.

"Erik!" I called out, my voice breaking as I did so. "Erik help me! I cannot see! Erik!" I do not know how long I was in darkness, but I continued to call out to him, praying he would hear me. "Erik please!"

"Anne!" Hearing his voice I burst into tears all over again, my hard exterior breaking from the shock of Lyon's attempted attack on me. Ordinarily it would not have bothered me, but I have been bottling all my emotions inside of me like a champagne bottle and now, it had all exploded loose.

"Erik, Erik where are you? I can't see!" I practically screamed for him and suddenly I could see light up ahead so I dropped to my knees, sobbing with relief.

"Anne? Anne what happened? Why are you here?" He demanded to know, dropping down in front of me and carefully put the torch down. "Why are you crying? Anne!" I flung my arms around him, burying my face into his chest as I gripped onto the loose shirt that he wore, seeking his comfort and I was glad when he exhaled and put his arms around me, resting his cheek to the top of my head as he began to sway with me. "Ssh…ssh…you're alright, Anne. I have you now."

"Erik…" I trembled, lower lip quivering pathetically as I looked up at him. Instantly his eyes darkened and he gripped my face, turning my cheek towards the light to see the bruise under my eye and the larger imprint of a hand against my face.

"Who did this?" He demanded in a dangerous voice and I swallowed the lump in my throat, unsure if I should tell him but when his hands dropped to my arms and slowly squeezed, I gasped. "Who?"

"Leroy! He…he…he was…going to…" I broke down again, lifting my arms to fling them around his neck. "I'm so sorry Erik, sorry for this."

"Sorry? You are not the one who should be sorry." He growled, pulling me closer to him. "But he will be."

"No! You cannot hurt him." Erik snarled.

"I won't. I'll kill him."

"No!" I drew back with a sudden fiery look in my eyes, my green depths burning with the flames of the torch as Erik looked down at me with a stormy, angered expression. "No, I will not allow it. I forbid you to do anything, Erik." I should not have called out for him, I should have just waited before running to Madame Giry to explain things. Why was I so stupid? Of course Erik would want to take revenge, he was that type of character and I was foolish to even think of letting him know this had occurred.

"Forbid? You forbid me?" He laughed nastily and I flinched. "You have no place to forbid me to do anything. You cannot stop me." I lifted my chin.

"No, but you will face the consequences. If you do anything, I swear that I shall either kill myself or run away so that you will never find me again. I swear to god, I'll do it." His hands shot out and gripped me tightly, pulling me closer to him, dark gaze filling mine as he tried to call a bluff but I held none.

"You would not."

"Wouldn't I?" I questioned and he paused, genuinely unsure whether or not I spoke the truth. He opened his mouth to speak but hesitated before closing it again. Pulling myself back I huddled in the shadows, hugging my knees as I slowly began to cry again, unable to battle my tears back as I had neither the will nor the strength to do so.

Suddenly I was aware of Erik moving closer and his gloveless hands tenderly touched my wrists. "Hold onto me, mon chéri." He murmured softly and I uncurled my arms from around my knees and allowed him to slide them around him, gripping the back of his neck as he picked me up with one hand under my knees and other taking the torch again.

I could tell he was angry still as he was tense and his breathing was deep and hard, but he carried me gently through the labyrinth until he put the torch in a holder and pulled back a curtain, instantly stepping into the lair where I exhaled with relief, instantly feeling safer. "I shall get something for those bruises." He murmured softly in my head and I nodded as his hand went to my back, helping to support me and I rested my head against his shoulder.

Erik put me down in a chair and I curled up instantly, hugging my knees to my chest as he found a salve that would help ease the bruising as well as a cloth filled with ice. He applied the former in a small dosage then pressed the ice to my jaw, making me whimper slightly but he hushed me gently, lifting his other hand to sweep back my hair and dry my face. "Why was he after you?" I looked up at him, tears still resting on my lashes.

"It is part of my secret." I whispered so he nodded, not pressing any further. A part of me wanted to tell him everything, to just let everything go but I do not think I could bear to see the disgust on his face afterwards. To see the hate fill his eyes before sending me forever away. "Erik, he'll try to send me away."

"I know, I'll stop them." Erik whispered softly, pulling my hands free from around my knees so I put them down to sit properly on the chair. "I won't let them take you from me, mon chéri." I smiled to him then sighed, lifting a hand to his face and brushing the back of my hand against his skin.

"You are good to me, monsieur."


	14. Sing For Me

_Erik_

"You are good to me, monsieur."

I watched her in silence, unknowingly leaning into the touch of her soft hand against my skin. This simple caress easily quenched the raging inferno inside me, quelling my anger until it was nothing more than a dim ember, ready to be alighted at a later time. "Will you sing for me, please Erik?" She asked me imploringly and I sighed, lifting my hand to rest against hers, trapping it gently to my face.

"I have not sang since Christine left." When I spoke her name there was only a small pang of regret, nothing near as painful as what I used to feel. It surprised me and I instantly frowned, turning inwards to seek why I did not feel so passionately overcome with emotion but found none.

When I felt her shift forwards my eyes flickered up to hers again and she leaned closer, almost resting her brow against mine, her face expressive and tender as she exhaled softly and slowly, her hair falling over her shoulders with a silky rustle.

"You really did love her, didn't you?" She whispered and after a moment I nodded my head. "She was lucky, then. I wish a man will one day love me as powerfully as you do her."

"I frightened her away, Anne. I trapped her in my dark world when she was meant for the light." I curled my fingers into her hand and pulled it away from my face but she twisted it free then laced her fingers in mine in a friendly manner, rubbing her thumb into my skin. "As are you."

"Look around you, Erik." I did as she asked, casting my eyes around my lair as she leaned closer and whispered into my ear, stilling my movement as a slight shiver ran down my spine. "Can you not see the light in here? It is everywhere. I do not see darkness, only solitude and sanctuary. For you and for me." I adored the way she spoke, with such an angelic tone of care and gentleness, her words casting many of my shadows away from me.

"She never saw this place the way you do, Anne." I said to her quietly, turning my face to look at her with a slight frown. "Why is it you can see things differently to others?" She smiled.

"I have looked out at the world through the eyes of several different people and noticed things that others would never be able to link together. My mother always taught me to find beauty in everything, for it is all a creation of His mighty hand and although I have never been a great believer, I cannot help but understand that some things are so perfectly beautiful that they could have only been made by a higher being than mere mortals." Our hands were still entwined and I thought about pulling away but I instantly banished the idea. It has been a long time since I have had proper contact with such softness, I want to hold onto it for as long as Anne would allow.

"Your mother was a great lady." I said to her and she nodded her head, sliding a hand into her pocket then brought out a thimble, the tarnished metal shining in the glowing candlelight.

"This was hers. The last thing I have of her. She would sit and sew in the evenings by my bed and tell me stories until I was asleep." She told me whilst looking at it, brushing her thumb against the small item, which had small flowers, lilies, imprinted into its face. "The girls upstairs almost managed to steal it from me in a bid to try and frighten me away." I growled slightly, that ember of anger sparking a little brighter.

"I have heard from Antoinette that you have been under attack from their vindictiveness." She gave a petty smile before sighing.

"Will you hold it for me?" Lifting my eyes to hers she did not waver in her intense look. "I do not want to lose this. Will you keep it safe down here for me?" Unable to refuse her pleading, winsome eyes I nodded my head and lifted my hand, allowing her to tuck it safely into my palm.

One by one my fingers closed around it, feeling the hard metal dig into my flesh before I rose up and walked over to my desk, lifting the lid of one of my boxes where I kept rolls of red wax then placed it inside, glancing to Anne to make sure she knew where I had put it before carefully closing the lid once more, brushing my fingers against the cedar wood before returning to her.

Anne smiled at me. She always smiled to me and I was often puzzled why. That smile was always alight when she knew I was there, or when she saw me, as if she were happy to see me and I could not help but think that she regarded me as a friend. I suppose I must consider the two of us friends, she had run to me of all people in her moment of fear. Me, the Phantom of the Opera, wanted man and murderer. I questioned her sensibility.

"Erik?" She murmured and I blinked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just thinking." I answered quickly with a little more bite than I intended so I winced. "Forgive me, Anne, I was just thinking." She smiled again and this time it infected me, crawling onto my lips until I was giving her a gentle smile back. Lowering myself down I crouched before her then turned, leaning my back against the chair as she shifted down, leaning on the arm then brushed her fingers against my hair.

Instinctively I snatched her hand, thinking she was going for my mask but she only chuckled. "Calm down Erik, you know I would never do something like that." I let her go, knowing that she was being honest so I leaned back into her touch, closing my eyes as she began to brush her fingers through my hair. I can see why people enjoy this sort of grooming, it was rather relaxing and I was smiling freely now, softly and silently but still, smiling.

The ice cloth lay abandoned beside the chair as Anne continued her gentle caressing, lulling me until I could no longer think of anything save for one song. Without knowing it the words uttered softly from my lips and my voice rose to meet the melody, easing into the piece as Anne lifted her head.

 _"_ _Quando sono solo e sogno all'orizzonte  
e mancan le parole  
si lo so che non c'è luce  
in una stanza quando manca il sole  
se non ci sei tu con me, con me  
su le finestre  
mostra a tutti il mio cuore  
che hai acceso chiudi, dentro me  
la luce che hai incontrato per strada_

 _Con te partirò paesi che non ho mai_  
 _veduto e vissuto con te_  
 _adesso si li vivrò_  
 _Con te partirò su navi per mari_  
 _che io lo so no, no, non esistono più_  
 _con te io li vivrò…"_

Exhaling deeply my head slumped against something soft and warm, Anne's legs. I made to move but she gave a soft little whimper and her hand slid down to my face, brushing her fingers against my cheek before they went limp against me and I, too admittedly comfortable and too tired to move, allowed myself to simply close my eyes and drift in and out of sleep.

* * *

 _Lianne_

Waking up was considerably easy seeing as my neck ached from the position I had fallen asleep in. sighing deeply I lifted my head to find Erik fast asleep with his face nestled into my legs, which I found rather sweet though he looked about as comfortable as I was. "Erik." I murmured, shaking his shoulder whilst glancing to the clock. We'd only been asleep a few minutes, it seemed. "Erik I must go face them. I have to sort this mess out." He groaned softly, frowning in his sleep before opening his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I have to go." I repeated. "Try and talk to Dubois before he throws me out of here."

"Wait a moment." Erik said to me, slowly getting to his feet then walked over to his desk, blinking and rubbing his eyes as he journeyed then took a sheet of paper, dipped a quill into a bottle of ink then began to write. I got up and slowly approached him, glancing down to the letter he had addressed to Dubois.

His handwriting was beautiful and artistic, just like I would have thought it to be. My eyes followed every curve with care and I almost reached out to trace the lines but I held my hand back then stepped away, letting Erik have his privacy as I should not really be looking what he was writing.

"I have informed Dubois of this incident and have warned him and Leroy that if anything like this happens again, to you or any of my employees, then the first burning of this opera house will seem a pleasant daydream as to what I will do next." Erik informed me, sealing the envelope with a red wax skull.

"Erik, you would not consider destroying your home, would you?" I asked him with concern, never really being able to tell when he was serious or not. "Nor harm anyone?"

"No, I would not, but they do not need to know that." He answered me with a satisfied smirk as the wax dried quickly. "As for hurting someone…I shall do my best to keep my temper in check, Anne. For you." I smiled at this, glad that he intended to make an effort to control his temper as quite honestly, no one likes an out of control temper as it will always sonly ever end badly for those involved in it.

"Thank you, Erik. That means a lot to me." I murmured then rested my hand on his for a brief few moments, squeezing gently before letting go. His hand darted out and gripped mine again and by the way he blinked in surprise, I think the reaction was not one he planned.

We stood there holding each other's hands for a moment and I arched an eyebrow with a mischievous expression, teasing him slightly before he sighed and shook his head. When he looked up again, however, he gave a soft smile.

"I have something for you." He whispered and the sound sent a violent shiver down my spine though I drew myself up to hide it, tilting my head to the side.

"Oh? Are you going to start spoiling _me_ now?" I challenged with a smile as he dropping my hand and moved away so I remained standing where I was.

"Close your eyes Anne." His soft voice drifted back to me so I closed my eyes, lacing my hands together in front of me as I inched closer to the candles for a little more warmth. December was fast approaching and there was a slight draft within these caves. I shall have to find myself a thicker shawl or blanket to start bringing down with me on my visits to Erik.

I sensed him returning, standing close and I desperately wanted to open my eyes but I forced myself to remain still, my smile growing by the second. "Erik? What are you up to?"

"Just wait a moment Anne." He told me with a slight chuckle. "This is a surprise."

"Well, what kind of surprise is it?" I asked excitedly, struggling to keep from grinning. "Erik this is unfair!" He laughed, a proper, mellow laugh and I absorbed the sound greedily, enjoying the fact that he truly sounded happy for once. Erik rarely laughed, I had only heard him laugh once before when I told him a joke that he had found amusing but even then it had been a crude laugh. This one was far more real.

"Alright, you may look now." My eyes snapped open to see Erik simply standing there before me, his hands clapped behind his back. I arched an eyebrow.

"Are you hiding it still? Erik this is not kind!" I laughed then tried to peer around him but he stepped back and turned, a challenging look on his features and instantly I retaliated, leaping forwards but he managed to jerk back out of reach. "Erik! You mean brute, what is it?" I laughed and he laughed with me, once again spinning out of my reach whilst keeping his back forever blocked from my vision.

"Come little dancer, surely you can do better than that?" He teased and I shot him a playful scowl before springing forwards. Erik whipped around as elegantly as I had ever seen a man move before so that he stood behind me, his breath warm on my neck and his arms suddenly moved to engulf me, holding two items in his hands.

A violin and a bow.

Instantly I gasped, freezing in place as I stared at the beautiful instrument of dark wood, hardly daring myself to believe. "Happy birthday, mon chérie." His husky voice whispered in my ear and I began to tremble both at the sound and the care he was showing me.

My hand reached out and stroked the polished surface of the violin, feeling the smooth wood with trepidation and I could scarcely breathe. "Erik…do you mean it?"

"Yes my Anne, this is for you." He assured me and I reached out to take the violin in both hands, gently holding one hand at its back to make sure I did not handle it too roughly. "And I shall teach you to play, just as you wanted."

Turning around to face him I stared up into his eyes, somehow unable to smile. He was so caring, so giving and wonderfully kind, how could anyone call this beautiful man a monster. "Erik…" Without a word he slowly moved forwards, eyes fixed on me as he lowered his head to mine and for a brief, thrilling moment I thought he was going to kiss me.

He did, only not the way I wanted him to. His lips touched my brow and he lingered there for a time, brushing against my hairline before pulling back but did not put any distance between us. Suddenly I gave a weak smile.

"It was my birthday three days ago." I told him in a whisper and he chuckled richly, eyes fixed on mine and I felt as if he were reading my soul, drawing every emotion imaginable from me without ever needing to speak.

"I know, I merely wanted to seek the best instrument for the brightest light in my life." I choked on a lump in my throat, hearing this soft loving words and almost cried, though I held myself intact for the time being.

"I do not deserve this, Erik, what could I possibly give you in return that can compare?" His hand reached out and took my face firmly but tenderly, a constant smile gracing his fine lips as he murmured to me.

"You have given me more than I ever thought I would have, my Anne. You brought life, light, hope, meaning and music back to me. There is nothing I can give that can ever truly thank you for that. If there was ever one thing that I could thank God for, it would be for Him letting go of one of his finest seraphim to come and guard me." By this time I could not help it. Tears were streaming down my face as I stared up at him, previously unaware of how much I meant to him.

"Oh Erik…" I whispered without knowing what else to say. I glanced to the table beside me then set the violin carefully down so that I could embrace this man who was now my greatest treasure. He placed the bow down beside the instrument and stooped down slightly, wrapping his arms around me and lifted me off the ground.

No further words were spoken, for they were not needed. Erik embraced me as I continued to let tears fall down my cheeks, dripping into the soft shirt that he wore until slowly, he began to let me slide back to the ground. "You may come whenever you wish for a lesson, Anne. My door is always open to you." He murmured and without thinking I reached up and kissed his cheek before pressing my own to the place where my lips had brushed softly on his skin.

"Thank you." I murmured and I ignored the stiffness of his body as I continued to keep my arms wrapped around him. "For everything." A moment later I pulled back, looking to the violin and bow before back to Erik. "May I leave them down here? I do not dare take them into the pits of hell upstairs where those girls will only tarnish the wood."

"Of course." He nodded his head then offered me his hand. "Come, we must go now." Erik sailed the boat back over the lake and walked me to the mirror, stopping a few paces away with a torch before looking at me intently. "Anne, I want you to promise me something."

"Yes Erik?" I asked, reaching up to clasp my hand to the mask on his face, rubbing my thumb into the porcelain and his eyes closed instantly, absorbing my touch. I understood how sometimes he needed the contact, for he had had so little throughout his life and honestly, I did not mind giving it to him. I enjoyed the cool touch of the mask, the warmth of his skin and then the softness of his hair. Sometimes I needed the touch just as much as he did.

"Promise me you will be careful. Even if you have to expose me, run to me if someone tries to harm you. I will protect you Anne, for there is nothing else that matters more. Not even my life."

"Erik, you know I could never expose you." I told him gently and his eyes began to grow hard so I continued. "But I will come whenever I am afraid. However you must trust me to handle things my way. I came here today because I did not know what else to do, I was caught off guard and it shall not happen again. I knew you would keep me safe, Erik, and I shall not hesitate to throw myself on your mercy again if you will allow it, however there are also few things that matter more to me than my own life and you are one of them. Therefore I shall also protect you in any way I can."

"Anne…" He sighed but could not find the words, obviously losing the battle already. "Very well. In that case I shall see you soon." He leaned down and kissed my face, making me smile as I reached up and touched his hair, wishing to pull him closer and just hold onto him. "Sweet dreams, my dear Anne."

"And to you Erik. More so." I replied before drawing away, stepping back through the mirror from the warm, hazy dream like world of Erik into the sharp, cold reality that I so loathed.


	15. Pleasant Dreams

_Erik_

My hand instantly went to the place on my cheek where her lips had kissed me. Fate was now being unkind, dangling this wonderful object of desire in front of me but too far out of my reach. How can I be forced to suffer such torment now?

Since Anne, I had barely thought about Christine. Somehow she helped me to move on, to accept that she was gone and was not coming back only then to take her place in my heart. I swore I would not let this happen, that I would keep that place well-guarded with an iron fence but she must have danced over, for now she was quite comfortably settled there with that beautiful smile of hers.

She had run to me in her fear, let me cradle and comfort her, cried her tears onto my skin and then looked as if I had given her the world when I had presented my gift to her. I cannot…should not, be allowing this. I was hurt once before, I do not think I could survive a second time.

I love too deeply, too passionately. I can never simply _like_ something or even someone. I tolerate others, such as Dubois and the rest of the opera people. I have great, secret affection for Madame Giry and all she has done for me, which in turn means I have a care for the interests of her daughter, Meg, but when it comes to love…it is too much.

Too powerful, too overwhelming. Why cannot I not simply love Anne as my friend? A close companion? Why do I have to love her with what felt like my entire soul? She must never know about this, about how I feel or she too will run away.

If I allow myself to revert back to the way I was then I shall fail miserably in trying to make her happy. I had coveted Christine in a way she was not meant to be, smothered her until she was suffocating and only then wanted to break free for air.

With Anne I must be careful, she is far more delicate than Christine ever was, for she has inevitably suffered more. I can love her in silence, I shall teach myself how, but I must protect her also. It is true what I said, she is the only thing that matters to me now. If she asked it of me I do not doubt I could give up my music and never sing another song for the rest of my life, however I knew she would never do that, for it was not in her nature.

Yet there were things she was hiding from me. Like her past, I know nothing of that and although I can see it pains her, I yearn to know every secret she ever had, to know those pains so that I can help heal them the way she has healed me.

However I must not pry, for that would drive her away also. As I walked back through the twisting network of paths I can still feel the burning kiss on my cheek and I touch it again, just to relive the memory another time. I smiled. I cannot help it, she is a true joy to be around, a woman of good spirit and character, how could anyone not love her? Unless they were of course, jealous, spiteful and fame wanting dancers that envied her passion and grace.

First though, I must deal with this situation. Leroy may have any girl or woman he chooses that also chose him, but he may not fool around with any of my dancers and certainly not Lianne. Even with all his wealth and title, she is worth a thousand times more than anything he could ever try to pay to make me part with her. She is priceless and I will not let her go, nor allow her to be treated in such a degrading manner.

Anne is lucky her charm has dampened my temper, for if it were not for her pleading I would not hesitate to hang that man from the rafters as a warning to all others. Joseph Buquet was unfortunate enough to suffer my wrath, did no one pay attention the last time? Not even when he raped several of the girls in the course of one evening before the show and I had hung him for it? Humans, unintelligent characters. Most of them anyway.

* * *

 _Lianne_

I did not hand the letter to Dubois in person, instead I gave it to Madame Giry after I had slipped into her room and she then took the message for me, allowing me to hide in her chambers until she returned, assuring me that the coast was clear.

Leroy had already left the opera house, apologising to Dubois for he would not be returning some time. A matter of personal business called him away and I knew that he was leaving to return his search for Lianne-Marie Danielle Royer. His search for me.

With a sigh I knew that I did not have much time left of this blissful happiness. I had run away from my home at the age of eighteen when my father had arranged the marriage to that despicable man, though it was not the only reason I left the house. After what my father did…no. I can never go back there.

The girls all tossed me grim and sour glares as I entered the dormitories but I paid them no attention as in all truth, they were beneath my concern. They were all flighty girls of sixteen to twenty, still in the prime of their life and I did not have time for any of them save Meg.

As I sat now alone on my bed, my mind began to hammer with thought. The girls had swiftly left upon my arrival, as if my presence was poisonous or insulting to them. With a sigh I lay back on my bed and tried to sleep but my thoughts would not subside. Erik. Sweet Erik. I could not chase away the feeling of his arms around me or the softness of his lips on my face, though with a pang I realised I did not want the feeling to leave.

Turning over onto my side I felt my hair flare out over the pillow. Erik. His eyes were just so beautiful, always hiding part of what he was feeling, yet revealing everything all at once. They had once been so dead and empty but now they always seemed to be filled with a life and passion that I could not help but feel that I had given back to him. All these years, all he needed was a friend. Someone to care for him as more than just a teacher, someone who would hold him as much as he wanted to hold you. I could see it in those blissfully expressive eyes of his, how he longed for the touch and company of a companion and I counted it a blessing that I had allowed my curiosity to wonder that day.

Hours ticked by and I sighed, knowing that I was not going to get any sleep. It was a Saturday and all the others had gone out to the ale houses or dance clubs for the night, no doubt to find themselves some company of the male sort. Well if they are fooling around with their pride that way, then let them. I on the other hand know exactly whose company I wanted.

I had left him only three hours ago but now I rose and tiptoed back to one of the secret tunnels he had shown me, ensuring I was not being followed or watched before slipping inside a room then found the hidden door to steal away.

It did not take me long to find my way back as by now I had committed each path to memory. Strangely I began to feel giddy in anticipation at seeing Erik again. What is this? I feel all light and airy inside of me, very unusual for me as I always considered myself to be down to earth and sensible, though I allowed other people to think otherwise.

A slight sweat grew on my palms and I hastened to wipe them dry on my skirts as my heart began to hammer heavily in my chest, causing me to stop and frown. What is happening to me? Could this all be because of Erik? All I knew was that I wanted to be close to him immediately, so I picked up my skirts and ran the rest of the way, a broad smile on my face.

"Erik!" I called out happily, almost in a singsong voice but as I entered his dwelling, I heard no answer. I looked around in confusion, seeing that he was not at the organ, nor was he composing at his desk. He was not in the kitchen neither was he brooding on the bank of the lake. Odd.

Breathing deeply to recover from my run here, I slowly made my way to the bedchamber, where I pulled back the dark curtains to see him finally, lying with his back on the bed, sprawled out carelessly over the soft sheets and I gave a small smile and chuckle to see him so unrefined. With Erik, he always appeared tall, regal and graceful but looking at him now, it were as if he had lost all care. His dark hair was rumpled and there were several crinkles in his shirt, though with a heavy pang in my chest I saw that it gaped open rather freely, displaying his toned chest and I breathed deeply, trying to hide my blush.

Quietly I slipped forwards, my feet gliding over the cavern floor as I felt myself being irrevocably drawn to the mysteriousness of Erik, his handsome features bathed in the silky caress of the candlelight. With a smile dancing on my lips I leaned down and crawled forwards on the red silk of the sheets, prowling until I was right beside him.

My hand reached out and smoothed back his hair and he groaned softly, inhaling as his head turned to the side and I gave him another smile before laying my head down beside him, curling my arms into my chest and closed my eyes for a few moments.

His deep, melodic breathing seemed to soothe my mind and I found it easier to relax, comforted by his warm, strong presence as he rested beside me, sleeping peacefully it seemed. My lips turned upwards slightly as I felt my body yearning to move closer, so I obeyed a little, inching a little further towards Erik but then stopped, telling myself that I shouldn't crowd him as he did not like to be overwhelmed.

When I heard his breathing become lighter, I knew he was awake but I was so lulled into tranquillity that I dared not open my eyes for fear of breaking the peace. "Anne?" He sounded surprised to see me here and I gave a soft exhale before forcing my eyes to open, though I was instantly glad that the first thing I saw was his face looking across at me with a sleep addled bemusement.

"Erik." I answered back smoothly, giving him a little smirk as I sat up, my hair tumbling over my shoulder and I saw his eyes dart to the movement in an admiring way, making me smile further though I knew not why. "I wanted to see you." This seemed to surprise him more as his eyes snapped back to meet mine, a delicate arch of his eyebrow informing me of his puzzlement. "I missed you."

"It has only been a few hours, Anne." He replied with a tender chuckle as I nodded my head.

"Yes, but still. I just wanted to be near you." I blushed a little and looked away, biting my lip upon realising how whimsical I must sound. I did not mean it in a romantic way, or at least I don't think I did, but it was true. When I was near Erik, I simply felt complete and iridescently happy. "If my presence is disrupting you then I could leave?" I offered but his hand slid out and rested over mine, silently telling me that I was to stay as long as I wished.

My lips curved into an easy smile as I exhaled with slight relief and I settled my head back on the pillow, his hand still resting over mine so I turned my hand over and caught his fingers in mine before he could draw away. Content to just look at him, our eyes connected for a long time, his thumb brushing against the skin of my palm and I felt my eyelids growing heavier and heavier by the moment though I did not wish to sleep.

"Erik?" I whispered softly and his hand stilled, his body tensing slightly as if afraid that he had overstepped the mark and I was about to scold him. Drawing closer I hovered over him as he rolled onto his back, gazing up at me with a tenderness that I had only ever seen him give me and I felt pricelessly honoured to be the receiver of such a look. "Will you give me my first lesson please? I can hardly wait to begin." I requested and he gave me a simmering smirk which made my chest tighten unknowingly as he suddenly sat up, making me gasp as his face came dangerously close to my own, though I did not pull back.

"As you wish, mon chéri." He murmured in a dangerously mellow voice and I felt my throat clamp tightly shut as I blinked at him, unable to answer. Erik rose gracefully to his feet, lithe as an alley cat as he walked back to where the violin had been carefully left and I followed him after a moment.

When he handed the violin to me first, I tucked my chin onto the rest and held the fingerboard in my left hand, looking to Erik as he arched an eyebrow. "I am impressed, it is obvious you were meant to hold such an instrument." He informed me before reaching out to rearrange my fingers to sit properly in position. Once he was certain I was standing properly, he handed me the bow and showed me how to hold it properly before the first lesson began.

He taught me the names of the strings and some scales, running the notes through my mind before he began to teach me some simple tunes on the strings, nursery rhymes and such and all the way through, I was smiling. The music was sweet and wonderful to my ears and I closed my eyes, fingers naturally finding their place as my bow danced over the strings in a tune that I did not recognise but I played it anyway.

Erik stopped playing himself and simply watched me, slightly awed until I stopped, realising that he was not joining me. "What? Did I do it wrong?"

"No." He answered me before smiling softly. "You simply have a talent for this, it seems." I blushed at his words but I knew he meant them, because Erik was not one to flatter needlessly. We played for a good hour until my fingers ached and were slightly raw from playing, unused to the rather taxing practice.

My arms ached also and when I finally put down the instrument, I let my shoulders slump and nursed my fingers. "They will toughen with practice." Erik assured me, appearing before me with a damp cloth and he gently took my fingers in his hand and dabbed them carefully, helping to soothe the soreness as I simply looked up at him.

Erik was one who I seemed to know very little about, yet also I knew many things about him that others could never understand. It was a puzzling paradox and I longed to ask him about his past but I dared not, because I knew it may anger and upset him, but also because I knew his secrets were his own. His eyes flickered up to mine. "I know you are wanting to ask me something." He said to me bluntly and I looked away with a slight blush to my cheeks.

"Forgive me, I am just trying to understand you, Erik." He paused in his care for a moment, not meeting my gaze before he continued.

"Understand me how?" Slowly I lifted my eyes back to his, though he focused on what he was doing. Suddenly I wanted his eyes on mine so that I may see the delicate shade of green that they were, so I reached up and placed my right hand over his, stopping him from continuing and sure enough, he looked up into my eyes, making me smile unconsciously.

"Why did you allow me into your life?" He seemed stunned for a moment before his eyes quickly narrowed, so I exhaled. "Do not become angry, Erik, it is a simple question." I informed him, not allowing him to become so aggressive for no reason. "You push everyone else away from yourself, frightened that they abhor you, but not me. Why me? What makes me so different?" I was not sure why I was desperate to know, however the answer was important and I had to hear it from his own lips.

"Anne…" He whispered, quivering slightly and I blinked up at him in surprise as his eyes grew passionately misty. Erik pulled away from me and turned his head, shoulders rising and falling heavily as he struggled to contain his emotions. "You…you did not fear me." He began slowly though I could see each worse was forced and unsure, struggling to maintain a civil and quiet tone. "You were unafraid of what I was, unafraid of what lies underneath this mask. You were kind and tender, you cared for me in my delirium, held me when I sobbed…I have never known the touch of one as beautiful as you." I warmed at his compliment and I smiled again. "You _wanted_ to be a part of my life, Anne, and I found myself wanting that as well."

Turning around he faced me, eyes unreadable but still fiery with an emotion that was not rage, yet was very close. "You, little dancer, have opened doors to me that I believed had long since locked me out. You have brought me peace and friendship. You showed me _love_." His hands darted forwards and gripped my face in his desperation, pulling me close to his chest as his thumbs glazed over my skin as I started up at him, slightly startled. "And I so desperately want all those things, Anne. I may have loved Christine, but she did not love me in return. She enchanted me, with her voice and beauty that were as dark as the sirens of the ocean, but _you_ …you…you… _Anne_." He whispered as a tear streaked down his face and I gasped lightly at the sound of my name from his breathless voice. "She was my darkness, shrouded me in it but _you_ , my dearest Anne, you were the light that I needed. Your hair, your smile, your eyes, all so bright and warm that I knew that I needed to keep you with me if I were to live."

My hand reached up of its own accord to thumb away the tears, looking up at him with understanding and I think this look broke him, as suddenly he collapsed to his knees and began to sob, his strong hands gripping my skirts as his head rested against my stomach, weeping freely and I quickly wrapped him in my embrace, trying to hush him with gentle sounds and comfort him with caring words.

As he sobbed, the pitiful sound was enough to reduce me to tears also and I lowered myself to my knees to hold him closer to me, rocking him in my arms as he leaned back against me, hiding his face away before turning and burying his cheek to my neck. I had never witnessed something so heart wrenching in all my years and probably never will again, however I held Erik in my arms as if he were nothing more than a wounded child, promising myself that I would never be the one to break him as Christine had.

When Erik eventually calmed down, I continued to hold him in my arms as I think he had wept himself into a slumber as he breathed deeply and did not stir for some time. My hand caressed his hair, enjoying the silky touch until slowly, Erik shifted against me. "Erik?" I whispered to him softly and he opened his eyes to meet mine. For a moment there was nothing in their depths before they swam with warmth and adoration, making me swell inwardly with pride and joy.

"Never leave me, my dearest Anne. You are the only person in this wretched world I can trust." He said to me, kneeling upright to gather me into his arms and I instantly wound my arms around his neck to gaze up at him.

"I will go nowhere Erik, so long as you want me with you." I promised as he lifted me up and began to carry me to the bedchamber. For a moment a fleeting worry passed through my mind as to what he intended, however I found that as the scenarios flashed through my mind I did not reject any one of them, no matter how dishonourable they were. Oh Lord…I wanted him! I wanted his touch and his lips on my own. I wanted to feel his solidity pressing down on me as well as the ecstasy that the other girls had often described in giggling gossip. "Erik…" I began though I was unsure of what I wanted to say.

"Hush little dancer, I promise never to harm you." He whispered and a thrill shot through my body at the endlessly possibilities of his meaning. Did he mean to do it? Did he mean to make love to me? I could not deny that it was something I desperately desired. Erik was such an enigma that I had often found him to be in my thoughts, and he was also extremely handsome. I know he hid his deformity well, but I did not care for it. Even if he flung away that mask to reveal rotting flesh and the bone of his skull, he would still be beautiful to me.

As Erik lay me down on the bed, his hand reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear as I lay there, watching him carefully. He leaned forwards and instantly I closed my eyes, however exhaled with disappointment as he kissed the top of my head. "It is Sunday tomorrow, so you may rest here in comfort and not be questioned as to your whereabouts." He chuckled before drawing away but I quickly gripped the front of his shirt.

"Don't leave me." I begged in a light whisper, not wanting to be left alone.

"Anne…" He began but I wouldn't hear of it. Pulling him towards me I gave him no choice but to lay down beside me as I scooted over then quickly wriggled into his arms, resting my head on his chest as he tensed greatly beneath me. I gave a sleepy yawn then smiled at him, eyes closed.

"Goodnight Erik. Pleasant dreams." I murmured to him before pressing my ear directly over his heart, listening to it hammer nervously beneath me. "Ssh…" I whispered, rubbing my hand into his shirts over his chest. "Just sleep…sleep Erik." His heart continued to race before slowly, it began to calm down until finally, it rested at a comfortable rate, beating softly and rhythmically as Erik also relaxed beneath me, growing accustomed to this new level of intimacy.

My smile never faded from my face even as I drifted into a comfortable sleep as I began to dream of him.


	16. As You Wish

**I'm _so_ sorry for the long wait, in all honesty I totally forgot about this story! Shameful, I know. However I have now finished it and as an apology present, I shall post the rest of it in completion this instant, so enjoy all of you! Thank you so much for the support through reviews I've had from you fabulous readers, I'm so glad that you liked this story and I hope you'll stay tuned for more in the future. Now, let the story commence!**

* * *

 _Erik_

She does not know what she does to me, this woman. If she were to press herself any closer to me then I do not know how I would manage to control myself, already she is filling me with an ache of need.

Her eyelids fluttered in sleep, possibly dreaming, yet her smile remained. So innocent, I could scarce believe how I had come to know such a treasure. As I found my own peace with her in my arms, I woke in the morning to be perfectly at ease, contented even.

Anne was still in my arms and I was reluctant to release her, so I did not. If anything I pulled her closer to me, turning onto my side and she instantly curled into me, her hair tussled and radiant. The candles had long since extinguished, leaving the bedchamber in a comfortable darkness with only the distant light from the main cavern shining in.

My arm curled over her waist and aligned with her own arms which were tucked neatly against her chest and I lifted my head slightly flinching at the uncomfortableness of the mask. The skin underneath was started to itch but I did not take it off, as that would mean I would have to let go of Anne. Looking at us now, if anyone should walk in there would instantly be a scandal, though it would hardly get further than the intruder, for if there were such an invasion upon my peaceful rest then I would likely kill them.

But perhaps not, for I know Anne would plead for their life like the sweet innocent angel she was, and I would eventually cave to her warm charm and imploring eyes. Gradually I sensed her rise from her sleep, giving a little whimper before stretching, yawning sweetly before she turned over and opened her eyes to look at me.

Immediately she smiled and I could not help but feel warm within. That smile was for me. She always smiled whenever she saw me and that was how I knew it was mine. "Morning." She greeted, voice a little unclear due to her weariness still swarming her mind. It would be a while before she was fully awake.

"Good morn to you too." I murmured back softly, reaching up and pushing the messy locks of her hair back from her face, making her chuckle.

"I must look a sight. You however, look perfect. How is that fair?" She made me chuckle, a feat accomplished by no other yet she seemed to do it with ease. I did not reply, only tapped her nose with my finger before rising, knowing that soon she would complain of hunger, so as she rested some more I made her breakfast, something quick but interesting to the taste buds as it came from overseas.

When I returned, Anne was stretching upwards, one hand covering her mouth as she yawned but then she opened her eyes and smiled at me again. "You _are_ spoiling me, I knew it." She teased as I sat down with her breakfast and handed it to her. "Whatever shall I do with you Erik? One day you will spoil me too much and I shall be a fat brat." I rolled my eyes at her though secretly I smiled.

"I promise not to allow you to become idle. Now eat, for I already have planned your next lesson." This quickened her pace, though after her first bite of the food, her eyes widened and she looked at me with those winsome orbs.

"You are a wonderful chef! I take it back, you may spoil me as much as you wish." She informed me, making me smirk contently, glad that she liked my kitchen skills before I rose and prepared our next violin lesson. Once again she did not disappoint. She absorbed everything I taught her as I began instructing her to read music. She made a few mistakes from time to time, by either playing the wrong note or allowing her fingers to play out of tune but with a natural musical ear, she would correct herself without me even needing to say a word.

She played much like she danced, with passion, and I found with each passing moment my affinity for her seemed to deepen until it began to worry me further. I cannot allow darkness to consume me again, as it will crush her being entirely. This has to be brought under control.

However as I looked up to see her grinning proudly at me, all thoughts of darkness were banished from my mind as she put her violin down and moved closer to me. I was surprised when she wrapped an arm around my waist to place her head against my chest and my arms hung limply at my side before I thought to answer, so I lifted one hand and rested it on her shoulder. "Will you walk with me tonight?" She suddenly asked and I frowned down at her. "I should like to take a walk under the stars and get some fresh air, I was wondering whether you would like to accompany me."

"Anne, it is not safe after dark." I warned her simply but she only leaned back, a challenging smirk on her dainty lips as she looked up at me.

"But if you come, then I shall be perfectly safe." She answered simply then pouted, looking at me with those imploring eyes that I so adored. Confound it woman, you cannot do this to me. Anymore of your pleading and I shall become as soft as a house cat. "Will you?" With a sigh I looked away.

"I do not go out into the open."

"But it will be dark." She replied and quickly, my patience began to be worn thin.

"I said _no_!" My voice snapped at her and she flinched slightly, causing me to curse myself instantly at the sight of her hurt expression. Anne pulled away and hugged her waist, turning so that her back was to me and I longed to reach out to her and apologise, but my stubborn pride kept me from doing so.

"As you wish." She answered before walking away. I watched her as she moved, noticing the slight sag of her shoulders. I had disappointed her. Did she really desire my company so much? Anne stopped at my desk and reached for my trinket box and lifted the lid and I knew instantly what she was after. She drew out the thimble that was her mother's and held it up slightly to the light, smiling distantly and rather sadly, not her usual sun filled smile.

Grief passed through her eyes though she tried to hide it, but I could see it well enough. She brought the thimble down to her lips and kissed it gently before tucking it safely away. I felt a ridiculous pang of jealousy towards that thimble before I swiftly shoved the emotion aside, refusing to acknowledge it.

Anne turned to look at me once more, her expression hard as she tried to mask her emotions from me but I knew her too well for that to be possible. She was a little angry but mostly upset. "Farewell, monsieur." She said, dipping a polite curtsey and I growled under my breath. How dare she be formal with me now? Were we not beyond that?

I did not go after her as she left, though she paused at her selected exit as if hoping I would. I should have taken the invitation she offered me but I turned my head away, not knowing what I would say to her so to save myself from the humiliation, I said nothing. Her empty sigh reached my ears and I looked back around with a whirl but she was already gone.

With an angry roar I grabbed the thing closest to me, a goblet, then flung it to the ground, trying to vent my rage but it hardly helped, so I struck my writing table instead, flipping it over and sent ink pooling to the ground after the bottle smashed. Damn, how inconvenient.

I left it though, too riled up to care about the mess as I stormed over to my organ and vented my anger by crashing my fingers onto the keys. My anger lasted a good hour, possibly two, as I continued to curse and rage at her insolence. Damn that woman, damn her eyes, her flaxen hair, her provocative lips which constantly curved into a smile, damn her swaying hips and the way her frayed dress slipped loosely around her to reveal the bareness of her chest just above her curves…just damn her!

With a final roar I flung myself backwards, ripping off my mask and tossed it aside. I glared at it accusingly before exhaling, rubbing my face as I took deep breaths to try and rein in my temper once more. As my deformity twitched upon being touched I growled irritably, refusing to let it irritate me further.

One thing I could not understand was why Anne had sought me out. She had come to me last night, wanting _my_ company of all people, despite knowing the fact that I was one of the most dangerous men in existence, more monster than man. But…she does not see me that way. She is different from all others, which is why I know now that I had to go after her.

Shaking my head I got dressed, pulling on a fresh shirt, jacket and cravat before swinging my cloak around me. Hopefully she has not already left. If she has then I shall await her return. It is about time she and I came to terms with a few things…


	17. Dance in the Moonlight

_Lianne_

"Oh Meg, I hate leaving you here." I said to Meg for the hundredth time as the doctor once again insisted I leave but I had sent him away with a sharp tongue which had left him red faced and scuttling away to gather his wits and confidence before he would return once more.

"I will be fine, I am to be released tomorrow so I shall be home for noon. Don't fret for me." She assured me and I sighed before giving her a smile and kissing her forehead. "Just ensure that Georgia practices her steps in my stead, the opening performance is only four nights hence." Meg implored and I nodded my head with a chuckle.

"Not to worry, I have them all scampering away from me in fear doing my bidding. They are all frightened that I shall strangle them in their sleep with rope." Meg rolled her eyes, silently berating the girls for being so ridiculous. "I shall leave you now before I am forcibly dragged away." I stated, rising to my feet to look outside. I had spent all day here, appearing and disappearing at the command of the doctors before rebelliously returning after a while, not wanting Meg to spend her Sunday alone.

"Walk with care, the streets are now dark and all kinds of men will crawl out of their caves." Meg warned and I nodded my head, kissing her face one last time before leaving, much to the relief of the doctors and nurses. None were quite sure how to handle me, and that was exactly the way I liked it. It meant that I had more control over circumstances.

As I left the hospital I drew my arms closer around me, carefully scanning my surroundings before moving forwards. There was a chilly wind through the streets and I shivered, wishing I had a warm cloak to chase out the chill. My feet carried me swiftly along past all the drunkards that lingered about and they paid me little mind, though one or two tried to reach out for me but I expertly shimmied out of their reach and they flicked a wrist, allowing me to pass without any trouble.

With the moonlight pouring down over the city, I took a quick moment to admire the golden lit streets as the lamps glowed warmly, stars glittering in their multitude overhead. As I began to cross a bridge moving away from the magnificent Notre Dame, I sensed someone following me. If I listened to my sense, I would speed up, however instead I turned around and looked around, trying to find my pursuer. "I know that you are there, come out where I can see you, shadow."

Something stirred in the darkness and my firm eyes snapped towards it, however as a tall figure stepped out into the lamplight I blinked. "Erik?" I whispered and stared as he moved closer, a hood drawn up over his face to hide his features though I knew it was him just by instinct.

"Anne." He murmured in return and before I knew it, I was beaming up at him.

"You came!" I breathed happily and instantly found my arms around him, holding him close to me and he gave a quiet chuckle, reaching up and tucking my hair behind my ear as I drew back my head to look up at him under his hood.

"Someone must keep you from trouble, my dearest Anne." He murmured quietly in return then offered his arm to me which I gladly took, beaming up at him before turning my face forwards as we crossed over the long bridge. I stopped to admire the water and how the moon glittered on its surface prettily. Erik was a little tense beside me, obviously not comfortable with being so exposed so I rested my head against his arm and he instantly looked down to me.

"Relax Erik my dear, nothing will go amiss." I assured him before lifting my head again, hearing the lilting sound of music in my ears. Some late night street musicians played a waltz at the centre of the bridge, where several other couples had come to also admire the serene moonlight and the romantic atmosphere. Some were kissing and I blushed slightly and ducked my head, my hair lifting on the breeze as it increased slightly, causing Erik's cloak to flutter around him.

"Mademoiselle." He murmured in a rich tone and I looked to see his hand was extended to me, his body angled in a bow and I smiled at him before dipping a curtsey.

"Monsieur." I replied in a low tone as I curtseyed, lifting my eyes to meet his before I took his hand and he drew me close, a hand instantly dropping to my waist as my own rested on his shoulder and I took a deep breath as Erik paused before all at once, sweeping me into a dance that I vowed never to forget.

His steps were light and smooth, dancing as if he had wings which seemed to carry him effortlessly. My own feet moved in time with his, allowing him to lead me in a waltz as we spun dreamily around, his feather light touch hardly needing to guide me along as we moved in perfect unison. The hand holding my own lifted and I twirled beneath him, rising on my feet to pirouette before moving once more with fluidity, each move rolling into one as Erik spun me out with a flare of my skirts and several eyes were drawn to the charismatic dance.

As Erik spun me back to him we waltzed in time with the music, stepping together before he lifted me up into the air, my hands on my shoulders as my toes pointed and one leg kicked backwards, almost forming a perfect split as he turned and placed me carefully on the ground again, his eyes never once leaving mine as we continued to sail in a world completely our own.

My mind spiralled away as all that filled my mind where the eyes now shielded from me. I wanted to tear back his hood and rip off his mask to look into his eyes freely without barriers between us but I held back. I danced lightly on my feet, jumping and twirling with a spring in my step, my smile calmly serene as more and more couples turned to watch us.

Our orchestra became more enthused, seeing our dancing and they played louder, the serenade swiftly capturing my heart as it began to move closer towards Erik, wishing to exchange with his. I love him. Oh how I love him, this sweet and tender man who can then turn into a raging dragon at a moment's notice.

As the music came to an end there was no applause, only excited whispers as Erik drew me close, a slight deepness to his breath which matched my own, heart fluttering in my chest like a caged bird. His warmth surrounded me and I forgot about the cold though I continued to shiver, my body not quite agreeing with me. Multiple gazes remained on us, hoping for a romantic end to our dance and I desperately wanted it too, wanting him to kiss me.

His lips were so close to mine, I only had to reach out and claim them but I was too frightened to do it. I did not want to scare him away, to push him beyond his limits no matter how much I wanted to myself. "Anne." His godly voice murmured to me before he flicked out an arm, holding his cloak wide which he then flung around me to wrap me in his heat, a rosy blush rising to my features. "Come, you need to find your rest." He informed me firmly and I could only nod my head as he led me away.

Heart hammering wildly I took deep breaths to keep my face guarded. With this new revelation, I knew that from hereon in I would need to step carefully in the most complicated of dances. One false move could ruin everything, however I was determined to have Erik's love for my own. I was unsure of his feelings towards Christine in these latter days, however I dared not ask him outright. I had to be subtle and not test his temper, as I knew that a simple spark could send him off into a rage.

Erik walked me to the back entrance of the opera house before stopping, drawing back and instantly I was surrounded by the cold night air, making me shiver. "Erik…thank you." I said to him, making him frown.

"What for?" He asked me but I only tilted my head to the side to incline towards him.

"Everything." I answered ambiguously before summoning my courage. Without another word I rose up onto my toes and kissed his face, once on his exposed cheek then another on his mask, once again wishing I could take it from him and see who he truly was. Erik regarded me coolly, revealing nothing as I drew back and gave him his special smile. "Goodnight." Turning I then walked back into the opera house, taking my time as I did not want to leave him too quickly. I lingered a moment, looking back at him as he watched me with a quiet countenance, eyes never once leaving mine before finally I knew that it was time to go, so I closed the door behind me and went up to my own bed, which felt painfully cold and lonely so as I closed my eyes, I imagined his arms and warmth around me, the softness of silk under me and the strong beat of his heart in my ear.


	18. The Return of a Fallen Angel

Meg was happy to be home though I could tell that she missed the dancing. She was still recovering from her accident and Madame Giry knew that it would take longer yet before she was ready to dance. Meg hated having to sit back and watch, so Madame allowed her to take control of some of the rehearsals, preparing her for her eventual role as Ballet Mistress.

I kept her company as often as my schedule allowed, though I was stretched thin. Sometimes I would not see Erik for days at a time, so I took to slipping away late at night to visit him, though he insisted I should be sleeping. I couldn't help myself, I needed to be near him, as if I required his closeness to breathe more than I needed air.

My progress with the violin came in leaps and bounds as Erik continued my tutoring, enjoying the time we spent together though he dared not admit it, making me chuckle every time he had to force a scowl. I have not yet told him of my feelings as I was unsure how to, so I took my time in carefully planning my confession. Would he accept me? Reject me? I dared not even think about how he may turn me away. Love had hurt him before and he may not trust it again, but I was adamant to make him see that I was not the same.

My weariness I grew accustomed to, however it was not lost on Erik. Upon seeing I was struggling to stand up as I passed him, having taken it upon myself to clean and even mend some of his shirts for him, he reached out and pulled me close to him until I had fallen into his lap, making me gasp. "Erik!" He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me after pulling me closer still.

"You are exhausted my dear Anne, you should sleep some." He told me as my cheek naturally found the warm curve of his neck, nuzzling close as I curled my knees in tight. Erik continued reading his book and my eyes closed of their own accord, breathing in his unique scent as one arm rested casually around me.

Once I had fallen asleep, Erik had carried me over to the bed and let me rest there until the morning where he then awoke me early to take me back but I was reluctant to go. I was willing to spend all of my time down here, but Erik began to grow concerned with this dawning knowledge. He seemed concerned that it would drain me to lock myself away down here, but I merely told them that if he was here then I would be happy, and that was all that really mattered.

For a long time Erik had not answered me and I waited, hoping he may understand but then he had dismissed me with a soft abruptness that was completely him. With a sigh, I had left but then returned the next evening. Erik had been writing at his desk, however this time when he looked up, he had smiled at me. Just for me.

As I blinked, I awoke from my daydream and sat up in my chair, looking to my left as Meg hummed a tune to herself. She was gazing out of the window, seeming a little distant however after a moment she turned her face to meet my gaze. "They're cleaning the old Prima Donna's room." She announced and I frowned slightly in confusion.

"Whatever for?" Then I saw the sadness in Meg's eyes as she tried to hold back tears.

"Christine. She's coming. She's coming to perform. Dubois has arranged it all, he wants greater publicity with this new opera and Blanche has taken leave due to…unfortunate circumstances." I looked at her quizzically for a moment before my gaped open slightly in understanding.

"You mean she's…oh…" I realised then shook my head with a sigh. "Poor woman. Is the man to marry her?"

"He has to now, though neither of them are particularly happy about it." Meg answered but then began to cry silently. "I don't want her back here Lianne, I don't want those memories to return. She left me, she left me and never wrote to me no matter how many letters I sent her." Quickly I was over at her side and I pulled her into my arms, rocking her gently as she cried, struggling to keep herself together.

"You do not have to speak to her Meg, and I shall not let her hurt you again." I murmured gently as I stroked her golden hair. "Just forget about her, the past is not important. We must look to our future now and think about what we are to do with our lives." Meg nodded her head, lifting herself up but I held her hands in mine as she dried her eyes. "There, that's better. You're too pretty to cry Meg." I told her and she smiled with a modest blush.

"You are prettier than I." She answered but I knew this not to be the truth. She was far more youthful looking than I was, her features softer and far more comely than my own, though I appreciated the compliment.

"Come, let's take a walk." I suggested and Meg nodded her head. We went to the stage and watched rehearsals and I shifted slightly with deep breaths. Christine was coming, which could only mean one thing. Erik was in danger.

I refused to allow her to torture him all over again. It had taken me this long to pull him out of his grief and now she threatened to unravel everything, threatened to break his happiness. I already loathed the woman, child more like. She's the same age as Meg, which means she must only be seventeen or eighteen.

My eyes lifted to the rafters and the shadows, snapping to every shift and move to see if Erik was there but he was too good at concealing himself, so I saw nothing. I knew he was close, however, knew that he was watching and listening. I was beginning to grow frightened at the prospect of how he may react to her return.

I went to him that night, ensuring I disturbed no one and took the quickest route down to his lair where he was nowhere to be found. "Erik?" I called out but he gave no answer. I did a quick search and found him on the bank of the water, staring out harshly though I doubted he could see the spot on the wall he seemed to be glaring at.

When I approached he made no sound or movement to signal that he knew I was there, however as I sat down beside him, he relaxed visibly. Turning my head I looked at him sadly as he refused to meet my gaze, so instead I reached out to touch his arm.

He quickly jerked it out of my grip and I drew back before advancing again, not wanting him to push me way. He _couldn't_ push me away, not because of her. So I shifted closer to him again and this time, as I lay my head on his arm which was resting on his bent knees, he did not flinch. He remained stiff and took deep breaths of anger, however after a while he lay his head against mine, neither of us speaking a word.

She arrived the next day, the little vixen. What I seemed to hate most about her was how wide and dark her eyes were, like an innocent doe. Her hair was tightly curled and thick though it was pulled back into an orderly fashion though she constantly glanced around and I knew exactly who she was looking for, but Erik did not make himself known.

Her husband stood handsomely beside her and I rolled my eyes secretly with a snort at the typically picturesque appearance. A handsome rich man with a young wife, equally as beautiful. The dancers were all in a frenzy, whispering in excitement and when the news spread that Christine Daee was to give a performance, tickets sold out on the first night, the entire upper society anticipating a dramatic show concerning the phantom. No one was certain that he was dead, and I knew for a fact that he was not.

Her spotless smile turned to Meg who remained still and expressionless. "Meg, dear Meg, I have missed you." She said in a light voice as she moved forwards, making to take Meg's hands but my friend quickly dipped into a curtsey, refusing her touch.

"Welcome Madame, welcome back." She stated and Christine blinked, surprised by the cold reception and I gave a sigh. She truly was a child if she did not understand Meg's pain. Rehearsals were interesting. It was no unknown fact that Christine was a voice that all revered and longed to have as their own. She was indeed perfect in every way, which only sickened me further. She seemed like a delicate flower and her tenderness only served to make me loath her weakness.

I refused to be taken in by those dark, sultry eyes even though she tried. I had turned my back pointedly on her and walked away when she tried to greet me, returning to Meg and we had left her to rehearse alone. At first Meg had struggled but she soon grew accustomed to the new stress and focused solely on helping her mother prepare the dancers.

The moment rehearsals were over, I excused myself politely, however Madame Giry detained me, wanting a word. "Lianne, it is coming to my attention that you often slip away in the middle of the night." I froze slightly then narrowed my eyes, challenging her slightly to dare reprimand me. She could not stop me from going to see him, not even if she tried. "I know it is not my business..."

"You are correct." I quickly put in, making her scowl at me before she pursed her lips distastefully.

" _But_ , I would not wish to see you hurt, my dear. He is not sensitive to human emotions. He cannot feel the way you and I do. Please, I would beg of you not to grow too attached to him." I would have laughed had we not been in plain sight, but I did not want to appear insubordinate to my own ballet mistress in the view of so many, so I only bowed my head and curtseyed.

"I shall proceed with caution, madame." I promised her and she arched an eyebrow at me, giving me a calculating look before nodding her head, signalling I was free to go. Instantly I turned tail and fled, going straight down to the lair to find Erik and comfort him.

As I came closer, I suddenly slowed to a halt and listened, finding that I could hear voices. They murmured softly so I inched closer, my hand resting against the wall to find my way. As the voices became more distinguishable, my eyes widened as I realised I could hear _her_.


	19. A Siren's Temptation

_Erik_

My chest seemed to ache with agony the moment I had seen her, hidden away but still I could see her in plain sight. She was beautiful as I remembered, however that odious de Changy constantly had her close to him, never letting her step more than arm's reach away from him. It burned me slightly but after a few moments, I began to feel my anger subside.

I could look at her with calmness now, which made me frown. Carefully analysing myself, I realised that I my heart did not quicken its pace upon seeing her beauty. In fact, I could hardly feel a thing, mere cool regard as I watched her try to reach for the young Giry's hands but had then been spurned away. It appears I am not the only one who was damaged by this naïve creature.

When I heard a snort, my eyes drew to the figure of Lianne who was just below me, leaning against the balcony as she too watched the arrival of Christine. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, making me smile as my eyes became unwaveringly attached to her. She gracefully pushed herself back and began to walk away and I admired the way her hair caught the candlelight even when it was tied back in a tight twist. I preferred it down, it suited her better.

As I watched her, I sensed myself longing to go after her, my eyes lingering on her form and my heart gave a quicker beat in my chest. I still loved her the same as I always had, however upon hearing that Christine was coming, I had feared that my affections would be broken from her, however if anything they had only grown stronger.

She came to me every night without fail, to keep me company and tell me of her day, complaining about the ache of her feet or the silliness of those other chorus girls who were in my opinion, beneath her, and I would listen to only comment from time to time.

It had been difficult, but I had come to lock away my feelings for Christine so that this new woman could take control of my heart, which she had done unwittingly and in the first instance she had smiled at me with seeming adoration. I knew she idolised me, as whenever I played or sang for her she would close her eyes and sway, occasionally dance, but mostly she would just listen with complete fixation before placing her arms around me from behind as I sat at my organ.

I relished the feel of her being that close to me, the silkiness of her skin and the warmth her closeness brought, both inside and out. She had taught me much, including how to feel and love once again, how to be more human which was more than what anyone else had ever done. I could not live now without her, as I needed her with me to continue learning from her as much as she learned from me.

As I waited in my lair, I lay back upon my covers to gaze up at the ceiling, thinking of her. Admittedly, some of my thoughts were not honourable, but I could not help myself. I longed to know how she looked in a dress that fitted her figure before I ripped it from her. I wanted to taste her lips, bury my face in her hair and hide there forever with her arms wrapped tightly around me as if she were my shield. I enjoyed holding her, yes, but sometimes I too liked to be held in safety.

When I heard footsteps approaching I did not hide my smile. She was here, good. It's about time I confessed my feelings to her. I would do it tonight, I would tell her I loved her and pray to any mercy left in the world that she would share my feelings.

Rising up I left the bedchamber, expecting to find my Anne waiting there for me, however when I saw the slim and petite figure of the girl who once haunted my dreams, I stopped and stared with a firm harshness as I grit my teeth. "Angel." She whispered with a hopeful smile, looking up at me with those hypnotising eyes that had once captivated my soul.

"Madame." I replied coolly but she did not register my tone, merely smiled further.

"Angel…" She whispered again and I exhaled. This is not what I wanted, not what I needed. I need Anne, she needs to be here. Not Christine. As I lifted my eyes and took a step closer to her, old emotions began to stir in my chest. She _was_ beautiful, more than I remembered even, and I began to recall her voice in rehearsals. It was not as controlled as it used to be, having failed to practice and continue under my tutoring. "Are you not glad to see me?" She asked so I gave her a bow of my head.

"I am glad to see you in health, Madame." I replied coldly and this time, she looked wounded as she heard the venomous tone of my voice.

"Please…I never meant for any of that to happen. I did not wish to hurt you." She informed me, stepping closer and I stayed rooted to the ground though I desperately wished I could move away. Christine came closer, her steps hesitant as she trembled slightly. I still frightened her and she looked with knowing to my mask. "I…I wanted to tell you how sorry I am."

"You are forgiven." I dismissed, not having the anger or hate left in my heart to be accusing. Of course, I shall never truly forgive her, but I am managing to forget and that was just as good as forgiveness, because one day I shall not even remember the shape of her face or the darkness of her eyes. Suddenly I became all too aware of how close she was to me. Instantly panic rose in my chest, not trusting myself to fall for those innocent seductions of hers.

"My angel…I missed you." She whispered, reaching out for me but I quickly spun around her and walked away, keeping my back turned on her. "Don't push me away! Please, I only wish to mend the wrong of what happened, I want us to be the way we were." She called after me, her light footsteps skittering close as I turned, facing my back to the north face of the cavern.

"Why?" I demanded to know in a slight temper. "Why now? Why come back? Why could you not just leave? I gave you your choice and you choice _him_. You chose _him_ and not _me_. WHY?!" She flinched and trembled with terror as the fire began to rise in my chest but I could not help it. She had to return now of all times, when I was finally finding my own peace.

"But angel…you're my angel of music. I need you." She needs me. My eyes widened as I stared at her. She needs me, why? Why does she need me? There is nothing I can give her, no more music, no more insanity or darkness. Before I knew it, Christine was reaching out with one hand towards my mask. At first I pulled away but she followed, hand shaking uncontrollably and I pressed my eyes shut, not wanting to look at her. No. Please do not unmask me. I pleaded with her silently but she was too blind to see my imploring.

Her hand, her delicate, soft and slightly cold hand touched my face, brushing against my lips before all at once she pulled my mask away just as I opened my eyes. Immediately I saw her flinch and I inhaled sharply at her reaction. She turned her head away slightly, closing her eyes before plastering a fake smile on those succulent lips of hers. "You see? It's not so bad." She said to me and I felt my heart plummet in shame. I was still a demon to her. "Angel…" She breathed softly then dropped the mask, moving closer to me.

I couldn't help myself, I wanted her. My body and mind desired her with all its passion and I quickly grabbed her waist, causing her to gasp as I gripped her tightly but I did not pull her close. I eyed her angrily, a fury burning in my chest. How _dare_ she come back here? After all that she has done, must she torment me further?

Christine rested her hands on mine and I blinked at the light touch, looking down as she then began to step backwards, pulling me towards her. That's when she pressed her lips to mine. At first I stood there in shock, all thought fleeing from my mind as she desperately tugged at me. Her lips…so hungry and desperate. They were light and fragile, so I gripped her neck and crushed her closer to me, groaning in desire.

Oh Christine…Christine…how I've missed you my angel. Her hands tugged feebly at my shirt, trying to pull it free and slowly I began to realise exactly where she wanted to take this. Do I dare? Do I dare even think about such a thing? I knew it would not go anywhere, for the moment it was over she would leave me and return to that fop of a husband she apparently loved.

But she was so enticing and tempting, a snake in the garden of Eden. As my hands found her waist once more I lifted her up off the ground and she whimpered as I carried her with swift strides to the bedchamber. Her nails clawed wantonly at my shoulders, still trembling in anticipation as her inexperienced hands tried to coax me closer. Obviously there was little passion in her private life, as she now clung to me with whimpers and pants that sounded as if they had long been contained.

I threw her back onto the silken sheets, pressing my body into hers and instantly she cried out in want. My hands quickly abandoned her waist to fly to her bodice, tugging it apart to loosen her aristocrat gown until it was a crumpled heap at her waist. She was so beautiful…but rather tiny in all senses. Frail and delicate like a flower, I almost dared not touch her but my caged desires were so powerful that the urges only pushed me forwards.

Wasting little time my shirt was torn from me as her lips pecked at my skin timidly before I devoured her, wanting to taste all of her sweetness but I found little to be admired in her scent. She wore too much perfume and her mouth was over sweetened from wine which she now seemed to drink every day. What have those social climbers done to you my sweet angel?

As she yanked back her own skirts I drew her close to me, listening to her gasping breaths whilst her dark lashes lay flat against her cheeks, now rosy with a flush. "Angel…" She whispered over again and again and my lust began to climax.

"Erik?" I froze in place, Christine quickly gripping onto me as I felt horror fill my entire being. I heard her gasp, pain evident in the sound before the sound of footsteps hurrying away from here. No!

"Anne!" I roared after her, leaping from the bed and made chase but she was already gone. What have I done? What have I done? That temptress, that lying Pandora! This is all her fault! Seeing my mask on the ground I quickly placed it back over my face, gasping for breath as I began to tremble. What do I do? How do I fix this? I need my Anne, I cannot have her loathe me, I cannot live with her hatred. Why did I not persevere? WHY?!

"Angel?" Christine, oh that devil, called softly, standing at the bedchamber curtain with her gown partially fixed. This is all her doing, she planned this.

"You!" I bellowed in rage and instantly she was in terror as I strode over to her. "Why could you now let things be? Why can I not have peace? WHY DO YOU TORMENT ME?" My anger had reached a peak I had never experienced before, thundering with an agonising rage as I slammed my hands against her neck and began to crush her throat with all my strength. I wanted to hurt her, wanted to make her _pay_ for all the suffering she caused me, still causes me.

Her eyes widened in horror as she began to choke, nails clawing at my hands and left bloodied trails over my hands though I did not care. Her face turned red and then purple, feet scrambling against me as I watched the light slowly begin to leave her eyes.

Without warning I felt something snap around my neck, causing me to choke on my seething breath and rip my head backwards, releasing Christine who dropped to the ground and instantly rasped for breath. A weight clung to my back and I yelled in rage, gripping the arm that had placed an effective choke on me as it pulled me backwards before turning, slamming my back into the wall and I heard a distinct yelp before the weight dropped from me.

I whirled around, ready to strike this attacker again but when they whipped onto their back to face me, I stared into Anne's wide eyes. Her chest heaved, cheeks flushed as her lips trembled ever so slightly, struggling to control herself from the shock and I stumbled backwards down the steps, recoiling in horror at what I had just done.

Lianne wasted no time in waiting for me to recover, staggering to her feet and with her arms around Christine, quickly pulled the sobbing girl to her feet and dragged her away, the two of them running for the nearest exit and I watched them leave. This was the only time that Lianne did not look back at me before she disappeared.

Tears began to slide down my cheeks, my shoulders trembling as the turmoil began to writhe inside me like an overpowering demon, causing me to yell in agony and fury, smashing a nearby stand and all of the candles tumbled to the ground before I moved on to the next, destroying everything in my path before I collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, heaving deep breaths into my body as I sobbed.

"Anne…my Anne…what have I done?"


	20. Broken Pieces

_Lianne_

Christine continued to sob in my arms as I half carried and half dragged her to the exit, knowing that Erik may follow us. I pulled her through the statue's exit then pushed down the small lever to block the entrance, not wanting Erik to find us.

As her tears continued to seep into my shoulder, I swiftly drew Christine closer, trying to comfort her with hushing sounds as I quickly hid us both away in a costume room, where Christine then flung her arms around me. She was in shock and still terrified, so I held her in my arms and said nothing, my own pain still stabbing into my chest as my mind continued to repeat everything I had heard and seen.

He had fallen victim to her again, just like that. He was going to _have_ her, right there on that bed where he had held me tenderly in his arms many times before. It was a betrayal that I struggled to conceal, but I kept my face completely expressionless and without emotion as Christine slowly calmed down.

Once I had her laid down on an old sofa which had been a prop in a scene once upon a time, I hurried to fetch some ice and things to help calm her down. The lavender I rubbed into her temples, the ice pressing to her neck after rubbing an ointment that would help the bruising. She continued to cry and I quickly grew irritated with the sound, so I gripped her arm securely. "Enough, get a hold of yourself." I ordered and she took deep breaths, pressing her eyes shut until she was reasonably calm.

"How did you know?" She asked me quietly, her voice croaky and I arched an eyebrow at her before exhaling.

"Your angel of music and I have been friends a while now. I came down to visit him but upon seeing that he was…occupied…I quickly left. However I heard you scream and him shouting and I know his temper well enough to know that you were in danger, so I came back." I told her and she gave me a weak smile.

"Thank you, I'm in your debt. He would have killed me."

"Most certainly." I agreed unfeelingly as I smoothed back her hair and checked on the bruises. "I would wear high collared dresses for a while to hide the markings." I advised before looking down at her. "Know this, I did not come back because I care for you, I came back because it was the right thing to do. In all honesty I dislike you very much. I think you are a naïve and vain little girl with no sense and have a habit of hurting others by thinking only about yourself." She flinched with hurt but I did not care. "You have neglected friends who cared for you, Meg and Madame Giry and have in essence destroyed a man beyond the point of repair. Why could you not stay away?"

"I don't know, I just needed him." She answered, eyes growing teary again as she sniffed. "Lust, I suppose. If it weren't for his…for what lay under the mask, I could easily love him." I glared at her a moment as she blinked up at me. "You saw it?"

"No, I didn't." I answered as I continued to care for her neck. "His back was turned to me when you took the mask from him. You shouldn't have done that. That's his only barrier against people such as you, and you took it right from him and left him weak and vulnerable." She looked away from me and I knew that inside, she was refusing to accept responsibility for this, so I stood up. "I shall find you a dress to wear. Yours is practically destroyed." She blushed deeply and tried to hide her modesty under her ripped seams. "Next time, perhaps you should think before you decide to commit adultery. You're a married woman now. If you want to make love to someone, go to your husband. If you want passion, instil it in him." I told her as I began to look through the costumes for something suitable.

"How do you mean?" She questioned me, keeping the cloth filled with ice close to her neck.

"You and I both know you only went to him because you knew he holds a great deal of passion for you." I shot her a look. "If you're bored with your husband, then tell him what you want from him, seduce _him_ all you like, but leave other men alone. That's how you hurt them." Drawing out a dress with a high collar I tossed it to her, the blue satin shining in the dim light. "Now put that on, I'm finished with you. I suggest you stay away from the lair and remain in company until this is all over. Perhaps then you may survive." She trembled at my unfeeling words as I strode towards the door.

"Wait! What if he comes now? He'll kill me!" She called after me but I only threw back my head and laughed as I reached for the door.

"Unlikely. If he dares to appear so soon after what has happened, the only person he will search for is me." I informed her bluntly and she blinked, slightly affronted at my assumption. "He cares for me deeply as his friend, and he knows that me seeing him with a whore like you has caused me unexplainable hurt." She sniffed at my insult but I paid no attention. Wrenching open the door I strode away, storming through the corridors though I had no clue where I was going.

I kept on walking, passing everyone without even seeing them whilst I struggled to breathe. Pain tore at my chest and I clutched it tightly, my eyes occasionally burning over with tears until I blinked them away. I was angry, furious beyond measure and I wanted to break something but I rained myself in.

As I finally found my way to my bed, I flung myself onto the uncomfortable mass and finally, let everything go to scream and sob, muffled only by the lumpiness of my pillow.


	21. A Broken Heart Causes Wounds

Flinging myself into my dancing, I allowed my concentration to distract me from my heartbreak. The weeks ticked by and I avoided Christine's eye as much as she avoided mine. We did not speak, however when we happened to be close to one another, we would ignore one another.

Her singing improved with every rehearsal, if that were possible, until finally it was the open night. Meg was practically all healed by this time but was still not allowed to perform, so she did my hair for me as I sat gazing sightlessly at the mirror.

I could hardly stand it here. Not anymore. He constantly shadowed me, keeping close but never reaching out to me and that was the only thing I was glad for. I knew he was biding his time and I did not have much longer, however with both Erik and Christine nearby, things were becoming unmanageable. "Lianne? I know you've been hiding something from me." Meg prodded me with a pin before sliding it into my hair, making me jump slightly. "Please tell me." Deciding that I could no longer keep things to myself, I nodded my head.

"I will Meg, or at least as much as I can. After the performance. I can't…can't hold it inside me any longer." Seeing that I was on the verge of tears, Meg slid her arms around me.

"I'm here Lianne, right here. Just remember that. No matter how much things seem to fall apart, how much the walls seem to crumble around you, I'm still here and I will not go. I promise." She whispered softly, resting her lips against my cheek in a sisterly kiss before leaning her head against mine and I drew in her comfort greedily, glad to find that it did in fact make an improvement. "You do not smile anymore, Lianne, so I know that someone as hurt you. I don't care who it is, but they will soon feel my wrath." I chuckled at the thought.

"You may have your turn once I am done with them." I assured her, gripping her hand then kissed it gently. "Come, or we'll be late." Nodding her head Meg gripped my hand back and together we ran to take our places, Meg with her mother and myself on the stage. When the music started and the curtains rose, I lost myself in the performance.

My smile, however, remained lifeless and I could not find it in my heart to enjoy this as much as I used to. I performed the steps with as much skill and grace as I had done before, but there was something missing. That energy that had seemed to come to life whenever I performed, it was dead inside me and I could not find the desire to spark it back into existence again.

Glancing up to box five I knew that he would be there. He never missed a performance and tonight would be no exception. The friend who betrayed my heart. I was foolish to think that he could be mine, when Christine has stolen him completely. How could I contend with a beauty like her? No doubt tonight he will once again fall for her angelic voice and go straight to her. It made me sick to think so.

I was glad when the performance ended, for the moment the curtains were drawn I slipped away, going straight to Meg and she quickly took my hands. "Hurry, they will all be celebrating both above and below, we can slip away and not be overheard." She whispered to me and I nodded my head.

"Let me get changed first." I said and she gave me a smiling nod. "I shall meet you on the balcony, alright?"

"I'll be waiting." She assured me then went to congratulate the dancers and Dubois, keeping her duties as a Prima Ballerina and I hurried to change out of my costume. The light chiffon caught the light and shone a luminous mint green as I hurried, taking off my shoes to go barefoot. The other dancers kept their dresses on as they were much finer than anything else we had, but I did not want to spill anything on the precious material and also, it became very cold very quickly if you were not dancing.

Slipping into the costume room I hid myself behind a screen and slipped out of the dress before pulling on my own, which felt rough and rather drab compared. It sagged in all the wrong places and was a faded grey, completely washed out and horrible to look at, however I preferred it that way. It drew less attention.

Leaving the screen I hung up the dress, gazing at it longingly and let my hand stroke the soft folds before I exhaled and drew back, turning around to head for the door however a dark shape cut into my view, instantly making me freeze in place. I was frozen for only a moment, staring at Erik before I bolted for the door but he was faster than I, slamming a hand into the wood then with another swift movement, turned the key in the lock.

Panic tore at me as I retreated, his overpowering figure now turning slowly towards me and I could see the hard set of his face. Not wishing to be captured by him, I darted behind a rack of clothes and ran the length of the room, hiding myself away as his slow steps followed.

He walked past me and his quiet footsteps began to subside before he stopped, looking around for me. I sank lower into the shadows, my hand clapped over my mouth to silence my heavy breaths as my heart hammered wildly in my chest, blood roaring in my ears. Erik turned and walked closer to me again, stopping once more when he was only a few feet away.

He was perfectly silent, menacing as a shadow and through the costumes that hung in front of me, I could only see his booted feet and the sweep of his cloak as he turned and went further towards the back of the large costume closet.

With his back turned, I began to slide out from hiding, glancing left and right but could not see him, so with my heart pushing me forwards with its swift beat and I flew for the door once again. I reached out for it, intending to turn the key and free myself but then strong arms latched around my middle, causing me to cry out. "No! Let me go! Let go of me! No!" I screeched, kicking and struggling as Erik growled, drawing me back away from my only escape route then clamped a hand down over my mouth.

"Quiet, before you bring the entire cast running." That was exactly what I wanted. To remove his hand from my mouth, I sank my teeth into his flesh cause him to curse loudly in my ear and drop me upon instinct, allowing me to begin crawling away from him quickly but he gripped my ankle tightly and yanked me back.

"No!" I yelled, rage flaring in my eyes as I turned onto my back and lashed out at him but he caught this one as well and dragged me even closer to then quickly pin down my fists before I could strike out him. I writhed and spat like a snake, hissing between clenched teeth as he growled back at me, struggling to keep me restrained before finally he snapped.

"ENOGUH!" I went perfectly still but did not stop glowering up at him. He seethed in equal anger, glaring down at me before exhaling unsteadily. "Will you not allow me to explain?"

"No! Why should I?" I demanded to know as his fingers tightened their grip on my wrists. "You almost killed her, Erik, you _wanted_ to kill her! You know how I feel about you hurting others, yet you let your anger get the better of you! Why should I let you near me when I could so easily be your next target?!" I gave another tug to see if he would let me go but he didn't, so I went still again, my hair now free from its bun and haloing my head as Erik loomed over me.

"You are lucky that my temper has thus far held strong." He growled down at me and I snarled, giving another pull but then his face dropped down to my ear in a deathly whisper. "Fight against me any further and I shall not hesitate to do things to your body that no lover will ever think to even imagine." I froze in place at his clear warning and he slowly pulled back though not too far, his face hovering so close to mine that his nose brushed against mine as I breathed deeply, slightly afraid. "Anne…I did not mean for her to take control that way. I am sorry you saw me in my weakness."

Turning my head to the side I refused to look at him but this only made him angrier as he quickly gripped my chin and forced me to face him, so I closed my eyes. "Look at me damn you!" He ordered in a quiet roar but I shook my head.

"No."

"You test my patience."

"And you have exhausted mine." I answered before striking. With my free hand I balled a fist and slammed my knuckles into his jaw, causing to rip back and with the space he inadvertently allowed, I drew back a leg and kicked him firmly off me with a snarl to then leap to my feet and quickly duck between the racks of costumes and placed them firmly between us.

Erik bellowed in rage and I squeaked as he lunged after me, crashing through the costumes and I quickly danced out of his grasp, spinning away then flung my arms up into the air in a twist so that his hand snagged at open air before I then darted behind more costumes. "You cannot run from me forever!" He raged, eyes flashing wildly as I caught sight of him before disappearing.

"You cannot contain me, or control me!" I yelled back at him in anger, struggling to bite back tears though they were swiftly falling.

"I said I was sorry!" He bellowed, tossing more costumes aside in his pursuit. "What more do you want? How have I hurt you? I said it meant NOTHING!"

"But you still gave in! You were going to, weren't you?" I bellowed back, feeling hot tears drip down my face as I danced out of his reach again, the two of us racing circles around one another. "Had I not appeared, you would have done it!"

"Why do you care so much?" He demanded to know, his temper raising the temperature in the room a thousand fold. As I raced the length of the room, I could hear the swish of his cloak, the inhale of his breath as he hunted me down like a predator, making me shudder slightly. "I never meant to hurt you Anne." He called out as I paused slightly. "Demons are as much a part of me as they are of hell."

"I gave you back your life." I whispered, gripping onto the smooth metal of a rack tightly as I hugged it to me, my knuckles burning white as he slowly approached me from behind. "I showed you what it meant to have someone who cared, I filled your heart with music again. You told me so yourself." His hand reached out and gently touched my hair, lightly brushing it with his fingers as I remained stiff and unyielding.

"Yes." He answered, his voice shockingly calm and mellow. "You did." Pressing my eyes shut I whirled around, flinging his hand away from me as I suddenly let everything go in one final shout, pouring all my hurt, grief, anger and sorrow into my voice as tears streamed down my face freely.

"Why do you love her?!" I practically screamed in his face and he stiffened in place, looking down at me passively. A silence began to stretch before us as I gasped for breath, struggling to keep myself together until I finally realised that I could not. I'd pulled too much at my seams and now they had unravelled. My mother had always been a better seamstress than I. "Why? Why do you love her so passionately, so completely to the brink of insanity?" I turned to face him completely, gripping his shirt with desperation as his face remained stoic. "Why do you love her and not me?" My frail voice shivered before him as he looked down at him but still, he said nothing.

Nothing. There was just nothing. I cried out with a tormented agony, banging my fists against his chest whilst sobbing as he just stood there, accepting the blows. I did not know what to say, I did not know what to do but I did know that I wanted him to feel my pain, so I hammered my feeble blows against his chest as they grew weaker and weaker with each infliction, until finally I could only weep into his jacket which was now stained with my tears.

Finally, there was silence. A greater silence than before as he continued to just stare down at me as if I were mad. Perhaps I am, maybe I have driven myself over the edge of insanity because I loved him so much. In any case, the silence echoed around us whilst I remained plastered to his chest, looking sightlessly to the side. "I gave you everything I could." I whispered to him after a lifetime of empty sound. "But tell me, what did she give you that I didn't? What makes her the one thing you crave most instead of me? Her beauty? Her voice? I have neither of those things but I do have something, something that she could never give you." Turning my face up to his, I saw a slight degree of pain in his expression as I lifted my hand and stroked his cheek, yearning for his touch but he did not return it. "My _love_." And with that, I pushed him away, which hurt him more than any of my words as I turned and drifted like a ghost to the door.

I unlocked it without even registering its cold rustiness, the tears blinding me as the door then swung open and I left, not even bothering to listen if he would come after me. I felt as if I were a tree turning to winter, its cold snatch breaking away every leaf I had until I was bare, cold and dying. Each thud my heart gave hurt and there was nothing I could do to quench the pain.

As I walked in a daze to the balcony overlooking the stables, where Meg still waited for me, she took one look at my distraught face before gasping, realising that something was wrong beyond measure. Before I had even reached her I had dropped down to my hands and knees and started to sob, collapsing on my side but she ran to me, lifting me awkwardly up into her arms but then held me close as I sobbed, constantly drying my face before repeating the process as my tears fell relentlessly.

Once I had no tears left, I curled up into a shell and hid myself away, going completely silent as the last of my walls crumbled. After that, I related my entire tale to Meg.


	22. Lianne-Marie Danielle Royer

My name is Lianne-Marie Danielle Royer, daughter of Francoise Royer du Caen and his wife, Danielle, who gave me her first name so that I may carry a piece with her always. She raised me with loving care and tenderness, teaching me to respect everything that breathed life and also how to always be compassionate.

She was the perfect being, more angel than mortal because I never saw her do anything that would cause another suffering. She never rose her voice, never thought ill of anyone and always, _always_ , said her prayers.

My father was a tolerant man, however he demanded a son and heir of her and constantly berated her for not conceiving, so she would carry his inflictions, whether they be cuts or bruises from the lash or whip before falling to her knees and praying for another child, though she thanked the lord with the highest of praise for the one she did receive. Me.

I grew up sheltered from my father's violence, never knowing or understanding until my latter years, when I began to blossom, as my mother said. We lived in a large house with an even larger estate, with steady profits always flowing through our door. I wanted for nothing, receiving all the tutoring and finery that I needed to be turned into the finest of young ladies, including how to dance however in secret, my mother employed my instructor to teach me the classical art of ballet as it was something her own mother had lived for, and I quickly found that I lived for it too.

My father was strict, never allowing me to leave the estate inner grounds no matter how much I pleaded to go and see what lay out there in the world. He would tell me I was too young, too weak to handle the harsh realities before scolding me more harshly until my mother came to my rescue.

She would tell me stories to compensate of the wildest of adventures, and for a long time I was content. Years passed and I grew happy and healthy, however my mother grew frailer and frailer by the year. I had always seen her as beautiful, and even in sickness she was lovely but much of her life and light was quickly being drained away from her.

My mother had fallen with child, making my father joyously happy and I remember him walking in on the day he had received the news. I had been sitting in the corner, my hair curled and done up with ribbons as I lay my doll on my knee and watched him carefully. He wore a smile on his face, which was rare for him, and stepped with a lightness in his gait that I had never seen before.

He leaned over my mother and pecked her cheek, still smiling. "Well done my dear, it's about time." He had said and my mother, never one to answer back, only smiled softly up at him, pale faced and slightly sweaty. My father had patted her arm then left, arranging a celebratory ball in honour of the announcement.

I had stayed by my mother's side for the entire pregnancy, watching as she grew weaker and weaker until one day, she could not sustain the growing life within her. She suffered a miscarriage and my father had raged for it. This was the first time I had seen him angry, and unfortunately it was not the last. He beat my mother bloody until I had run screaming for help and the butler, footmen and the maids all came running to help, tearing their master off my mother as I sobbed, my twelve year old self in shock over what had happened.

My mother survived the attack, though it left her weak for a long time and she had to be carried outside to her balcony where she would tend to her flowers from a chair with me as her missive, pouring the water and rearranging them as she liked. We grew closer after that encounter, however my father's wrath remained.

A daughter was useless to him, completely without purpose. A daughter could not handle his affairs of state or contend with rivals in the farming industry. A daughter was weak, good only for marrying for more wealth and making babies, and he told me so every day. He began to kill me within, taking away my humanity but then every evening, sitting beside mother's fire, she would whisper things in my ear that would bring me back once more, instilling hope in me.

I swore that I would marry a strong man, that he may carry us both out of this place and I would tend to her for the rest of her days. My mother hand smiled at me, resting her feeble hand against my face as her soft blue eyes gazed into mine, a slightly darker shade than my own. "You must marry only for love, my dearest, because only a man who loves you will keep you safe. Only a man who loves you with his entire heart and soul will ever truly keep you from harm and never be the one to hurt you." How her words torment and scorn me now. She had not warned me of loving unrequitedly in her days still to come.

As I grew, mother regained some of her health, however the horrors of home had not ended. I saw more beatings, received some myself whenever I threw myself in front of my mother to save her and sometimes, I would be locked away in my room for days at a time whilst hearing my mother scream. He was a monster, a beast of hellish origins and I hated him with all my soul.

Specifically, I remember one time I was reading to my mother beside our fire on a blustery winter evening when without warning, the door and slammed open, causing a crack in its soft wood and I had leaped to my feet as father stormed in. I had tried to push him away but he had backhanded me, felling me to the floor before tearing my mother to her feet by her hair as she cried out.

At first I had struggled to see, knocked into a daze by the fall however when I heard the ripping of fabric and my mother's sobs, my eyes had flew open to see him ravaging her without mercy, already burying himself deep within her until blood was trickling down her legs. He raped her right in front of me, and the scars still last to this day.

I had screamed at him, tried to pull him off but then the butler had pulled me away to safety as my father threatened to give me the same treatment. I was locked away in my room again, this time for my own protection as I had to listen to my mother scream through the night.

He was like a parasitic vampire. He drained her of all life until one day, he pulled away from his act to find her dead beneath him. Still, there no remorse. In fact he had simply gone off in another rage, refusing to allow her to buried, mutilating her body further. I was eighteen at the time and as I saw him destroy my mother's face for the last time, I had had enough. I broke. I cracked. I struck back.

There was a thick candleholder on one of the tables. I couldn't remember picking it up, I didn't remember hitting him. All I knew was that the next thing I could see was my father's still body crumbled over my mother, blood gushing down his skull and staining my bludgeon also.

It had fallen from my hand as I then pushed his body away, letting my mother free before sobbing over her body. My father survived the attack, but by that time, I knew that I was in mortal danger. He quickly arranged for me to be married off, however as he locked me in my room every day for the next month, he whispered through my door, assuring me that I wasn't going to go to the marital bed a virgin. That he was going to make me take my mother's place, so that my first son would be his rightful heir.

When Leroy quickly answered back with acceptance, I knew that I had precious time. I had to escape and leave as quickly as I could. The servants assisted me, knowing full well what their master intended however they could not speak out for fear of losing their work and every penny was precious.

Instead I was giving the clothes of one of the maids and we made it look as if I had climbed out of the window on bed sheets. The kitchens gave me some food, the butler some money from my father's own desk without him knowing, the stablemen ensured the back way was clear and then, in the middle of the night, I fled my home. It was lucky as I did, for when I turned back, I saw the light appear in my room and I knew that he had intended to befoul me that night.

I was given no further help after that, as I insisted that the servants all have as little to do with my escape as possible. I wanted no coach in case the tracks were followed and I refused a horse for I knew that father would guess one of the men had helped my escape as I could not saddle a horse on my own.

My feet had carried me until they bled, where I then disappeared from all sight and knowledge, blending into the shadows until Lianne-Marie Danielle Royer was as good as dead. No one heard a whisper nor a breath of her for the next five years.


	23. All Cries Muffled and Muted

Meg stared at me in horror as I finished recanting my tale, completely in shock as I took deep breaths. I then went on to explain everything about how I made my way to Paris with a merchant trade, travelling with them in secret and then briefly recalled my times on the streets, how I had learned quickly how to survive until she had seen me dancing one day and then, my life at the opera house had begun.

I did not tell her all of the horrors I had endured, as I did not want to pollute her innocent mind. When she asked me about the one who had so obviously broken my heart, I began to tell her about Erik, but covered over the story so that she did not know that he was the Opera Ghost.

I depicted him as a man I had found in the slums of Paris, dying from fever and a broken heart so I had tended to him. Suddenly it all made sense to Meg and she nodded her head, guessing that it was to him I disappeared to whenever I was found missing. I told her all about me falling for him deeply until the woman who broke his heart…I will admit, I made Christine into a prostitute with sour breath and scanty clothing, as I did not want Meg to realise exactly who I was talking about…reappeared.

She then understood my heartache upon seeing them together again and she held me once again as I shivered, struggling not to cry. "Ssh…" She whispered to me softly, holding me close. "I know it doesn't seem like it will be alright, but I promise that it will be in time. Just give it time, that's all you need." I nodded my head, comforted by her words.

We slept in the same bed that night, our arms wrapped around one another as she continued to offer me solace and her comfort, though it was a tight squeeze. We were allowed a day of rest the next day before rehearsals started again for the next performance, but I found my mind constantly wondering, unable to focus.

Upon reliving all those memories, I felt broken and deformed inside. My father was a true monster and Erik was nothing compared to him, however as I continued to think, I found myself coming to a terrifying conclusion. I needed to return. I needed to face my father without fear and take back my sanity. He had haunted me for too long and now, I am going to put an end to this.

Suddenly Meg danced in front of me, swishing out a long white dress which she then tossed to me. "Come! Get dressed or we'll be late!"

"Late for what?" I frowned in confusion, catching the dress in my arms but did not look at it yet.

"The ball! Dubois's birthday ball! Did you forget?" Of course I had, I had completely forgotten all about it.

"But I was not invited." I answered, making Meg laugh.

"Of course you were, I invited you! You are coming with me as my companion and dance partner. Who needs a man when you have sisters?" She questioned simply, holding her own dress in her arms. "Now hurry yourself now, my mother does not like tardiness." She reminded me so I rose to my feet and looked over the dress.

It was ivory white with ruffles over the thick skirt. Its bodies was fixed with silver threads making an elaborate pattern which only appeared when you turned it directly into the light and I smiled, running my hand over the pearls that decorated the neckline. It truly was beautiful, a type of dress I have not worn in a long time.

Fixing the sleeves to cup over my shoulders, I pulled back my hair into a twist and Meg then appeared behind me, wearing royal blue and I smiled up at her. "You look beautiful Meg." I complimented and she beamed at me, wearing a black velvet ribbon around her neck.

"Thank you Lianne, you look equally as lovely." She informed me, fixing my hair into place before drawing back. "There, all done. Now let me see…how about something around your neck?"

"It's fine Meg, don't worry. I don't have anything that will match, or rather, I don't have anything at all." I informed her with a light chuckle, making her beam at me before she laced her arm through mine and together we walked to the ball, where already the music filled the air. The moment I entered, a chill shivered down my spine, reminding me very much of the dances and balls my father would throw and I was forced to attend.

Meg quickly pulled me into the dance and I smiled softly, though I clearly did not have the heart for the festivities. We both wished Dubois a happy birthday, however when he saw me, he hadn't a clue as to who I was and even mistook me for a lord's daughter, making me laugh wryly though the mask easily slipped into place. I could fool them all, this mask has been with me all my life.

It knows how to smile and laugh, how to easily pass for a real expression whilst inside, I was in pain. I never went anywhere without this mask, only rarely taking it off. The only person who never had to see me wear it had been Erik, as he seemed to effortless rip it from me with just a simple gesture or touch of his hand.

Meg was beginning to understand the mask, however she did not question and I could still fool her mostly. She was quickly swept up into a dance by an admirer, young and handsome and completely breath taking to her, so I left her to her dance and quietly slipped in between the people, who gossiped and scrutinised other outfits, including my own.

"The gown I like…but no gloves? No adornments? The girl must be poor." One of the young ladies whispered and the others all sniggered in response. I pretended not to hear them, hardly jealous of all their own jewels as they looked as if they would choke on them.

"And she's far too pale for that gown, it completely drains her. Her hair is not suited to that style either, she looks like she had a halfwit help her put it up. That or she did it herself." They judged again with laughter as I fixed my eyes on Meg, sharing in her happiness a little as I was glad to see her smiling so easily and so contently.

"On second thoughts, that gown looks like it has seen better days. Look, there is a pearl missing from her neckline, and see there, there's even a small tear in one of the ruffles. Mayhap she's only a petty thief's daughter who stole the gown from a woman who wouldn't have been caught dead in it." Sick of their scrutiny, I pretended to see someone I knew and moved forwards, putting as much distance between them and their laughter as I could.

Without warning a hand caught my wrist and pulled me around, forcing me into the man's arms as I gasped before being swept away into the dance. Briefly I caught the shocked faces of the girls as they stared at myself and my now rather forward partner, so I looked up to stare in shock at who he was.

"You look radiant my dear." Leroy said to me and for a moment I was too stunned to answer before I shook my head.

"Forgive me, monsieur, you simply startled me." I informed coldly as I glared up at him, not forgetting of how he had attempted to harm me all those months ago. "Now pray, release me!"

"I think not." He answered quietly, his voice dropping to a low tone as his eyes gazed lustfully at me. "You see, I have been hearing interesting stories. Do you like stories mademoiselle?"

"I have long since grown too old for such things." I answered hotly, trying to pull away but I could not loosen his grip on me as he shamefully pressed a hand to my back to push me closer to him. "I warn you now monsieur, we may be in public this moment but I still will not hesitate to slap you should you continue these advances." I assured him darkly as he groaned, tilting his head close to me.

"You smell just like she used to. You think I would not figure out your little secret, Lianne-Marie Danielle Royer?" He questioned and I arched an eyebrow calmly.

"You still believe me to be that noble lady? Perhaps you should keep searching, monsieur, for as I understand it, it is impossible for her to be me. As I said, I come from a simple background."

"Yet you talk so well." I clamped my mouth shut and he smirked down at me. "Much too grandly to be a commoner. You _are_ my dearest beloved, Lianne-Marie. I can tell. My heart has ached for you all this time." I tilted back my head and laughed quietly as not to draw attention to us both. I was too tired with this game to continue playing. I was tired of the lies, the deception. It was time I faced my true self.

"Alright, you have me cornered in check mate, monsieur." I conceded and he flashed me a bright smile, relief flooding through his gaze but I held up a finger. "But you and I are never to be wed, do you understand me? You have a large appetite, it appears, but I am too much for your stomach to handle as is my inheritance. You have no certainty that my father will even pass them over to me. He is a stubborn one and wishes for a son." Leroy arched an eyebrow before quickly pulling me out of the throng though at first I struggled.

He tugged me towards him with his masculine strength then gripped the back of my head with iron fingers, clamping his other hand over my mouth. "A son, you say? Very well. It shall be done." He informed me before dragging me out of the foyer with a quick toss. Instantly I started to scream for aid but Leroy clashed his lips against mine in a leathery attack which made me recoil and slap him with all my might. "How dare you?!" I seethed, furious with his advances.

"Your father wants a son? Well I cannot give him that, but perhaps I can give him a grandson." Leroy was suddenly a raging monster, glowering down at me with such an intensity that I suddenly felt small and defenceless, as if I were a twelve year old child again. "And once your belly is full with my child, Lianne my darling, you will have no choice but to be mine." I launched myself at him, fully intending to choke him but with expert hands, he spun me around and dragged me with him, one hand being shoved over my mouth to stifle my yells of anger.

He pulled me down the hall then kicked open the first door, Christine's Prima Donna room. My eyes widened in sickening horror as he tossed me inside then locked the door behind him, quickly glancing around. "How quaint, they have already prepared a bed for us, my darling." His lusty eyes roamed my body freely, making me feel like nothing more than a whore as I inched further away from him, narrowing my eyes.

"You are a despicable human being, Leroy. More monster than man. I doubt there is even any shred of humanity left inside you. You are black, evil, the lowest scum on the earth!" I bellowed, my eyes conscious of the mirror that lay in the room. If I can knock him out somehow, then I can hide behind the mirror. I won't go to the lair, but I can hide well enough until the morning where I will then bid my goodbyes to Meg and run. I cannot remain here a moment longer.

"Scream all you like, my love." He whispered to me in a voice that made my skin crawl. "But no one will come. You are mine now and I shall make it unquestionably so." Then he lunged for me. I darted out of his grasp, allowing him to crash into the vanity table and the mirror smashed, however he was already turning and grabbing at me again.

His hand caught my skirts and I yelled in fury and tore myself away from him, ripping the delicate material in the process until an entire section lay in his hand, exposing my leg and the revealing of flesh seemed to only drive his hunger further as he quickly went after me again. "No! No!" I bellowed at the top of my voice, giving a scream in his ear as his hands managed to pin me against the wall and he tore the back of the dress completely. Monster.

My eyes darted to the side as he pressed his body against me, anchoring me down as I gasped for air, struggling to breathe with his weight against my chest whilst he fumbled with his breeches. They fell upon a thick candleholder, sitting upon the desk where old roses clustered upon the surface from when Christine had received tokens in her last performance.

Stretching out a hand I tried to reach for it but my hands were a few inches short. Leroy suddenly bunched his fists into my skirts, panting hotly in my ear so I growled and with all the force I could muster bit down on his neck so that he tore himself back with a bellow as I tasted blood in my mouth. Slamming my knee upwards between his legs which barely held up his loosened breeches, I felled him to his knees as he choked on the pain. "You should have stayed away from me." I told him in a dark tone before swiping the candleholder and hit him with a swipe to the side of the head, effectively knocking him out.

With him finally defeated, I slumped against the wall, panting deeply then looked down at myself. I could hardly allow myself to be seen this way, but I have no choice. I'll hide until the morning, then I will go. Hopefully this pig of a man will not think to follow me, otherwise I shall unman him.

Stepping over his still body I dropped the weapon to the ground, my eyes slightly misty as I recalled my father and how I had similarly attacked him. It seems history was doomed to repeat itself, no matter how hard I tried to escape it. As I made my way to the door to unlock it so that Leroy would think I had escaped, a hand suddenly grasped my ankle.

I held nothing back. I screamed in terror. His hand ripped me to the ground and I began to struggle futilely as he climbed atop of me, pinning down my wrists with one hand as I tried to buck him off. "Now, now my love." He whispered horridly in my ear, causing me to cry out again in fear. "Save that for when I am ready and deep inside you." His unwanted and foul kiss silenced my next scream, my eyes tightly pressed shut as I felt him shift back to release himself completely.

Begging him not to, I continued to struggle, pressing my knees close together however he tore off his cravat and stuffed it into my mouth, causing me to choke on the dry silk as his fingers left painful bruises on my wrists. Oh god…he's going to rape me like my own father raped my mother…it's a curse, the family is cursed…oh god no…no!

As he finally wrestled my knees apart, I gave one final tear filled scream before pressing my eyes tightly shut, preparing myself for the pain. There was a silent rustle and my eyes flew open just a split second before the weight was suddenly torn off me.

Quickly I hurriedly pressed my knees together and scrambled backwards until my back pressed into the wall, still sobbing as I curled up and refused to open my eyes. I heard Leroy bellow in anger before the sound of him dropping to the floor could be heard, a grunt only soundings from where my saviour had knocked him unconscious properly this time.

Through my tears I felt a hand touch my shoulder but before they could speak, I gave a scream and lashed out, refusing anyone's touch in case they meant to hurt me. I can't suffer this anymore, I just can't. I'm broken and lost and I don't know where to go or what to do. Why were men so _cruel_?

I think my saviour was speaking to me but I couldn't hear him through my whimpers, curled up into such a tight ball as if it would protect me. Was he going to be the next one to hurt me? I don't even care anymore. Perhaps I should let them, then that way there would be nothing left to break and I could only build myself up from there. If I could.

Despite me lashing out and screaming, the person lifted me up and took my fists without a sound despite me hitting his shoulder, his chest and even his face whilst I kicked also. He held me until was balanced before hurrying away, carrying my through the mirror then sealed it shut behind him and in that instant, I knew.

 _Erik_.

He'd come for me, he'd come when he heard me scream. Damn him, why him? Of all people, of all damn people. Not having the energy to fight him any longer, I went limp against him as he swiftly moved through the passages, carrying me with effortless ease.

I hardly registered us gliding over the lake until he picked me back up in his arms again and carried me over to the bed. Fear struck my already panicked heart and I began to struggle again. "Please Lianne, please don't." He whispered to me. Don't what? Fight him? Struggle? "You are safe now. Just rest. Rest and you shall be well in the morning." With that he placed me on the sheets and quickly stepped back, allowing me my space as I curled up.

My face instantly buried into the silks and inhaled the scent deeply, the last of my tears sliding down my face as Erik hovered nearby, unsure of what to do. I think he reached out for me as I felt something hover close to my shoulder before he pulled back. "I must go back and arrange things. Please, stay here where I can protect you." His voice was so tender and caring that it threatened to make me break down all over again. Why was he doing this? Why bother? I don't understand. I do not understand!

He left me alone and instantly I was afraid again, afraid that someone would leap out of the shadows and hurt me. It was ridiculous I know but I could not help but feel afraid. Suddenly I sat up and looked down at my dress, angrily wiping away my tears before tearing it from me, not caring about the rips then tossed my shoes from me as well, kicking them aside.

I sat now completely naked and I realised that this would not do, so I went over to Erik's dresser and pulled out one of his shirts, a white one with puffed sleeves, then pulled it on. It was fresh and smelled so, but it also had that wonderfully unique scent that was Erik and I inhaled it deeply, pulling the shirt low over my body, glad that it was modest to a degree though the front gaped wide open so I tugged the strings to close it.

After that I splashed my face with water and got back into the bed, but quickly became too hot so I hugged the silken sheets to me instead, one leg resting on the top of the wonderful luxury as I closed my eyes, feeling tired beyond belief. Everything rushed at me all at once and without warning, I succumbed to the darkness.


	24. Revealed

_Erik_

I cannot explain why I felt so calm. As I saw that…that… _demon_ , try and touch my own Anne, I had felt angry, but the moment I had knocked him unconscious with my own fist, my anger had dissipated the moment I had seen her mewling in the corner. She looked so fragile and helpless that I had flown to her side in a heartbeat, wanting to comfort her but she would not let me close.

We had little time as Leroy would soon awaken, so I lifted her up in my arms though she screamed and struggled, flailing at me with eyes tightly pressed shut. I do not think she even realised it was me. It took a moment for me to find my balance with her writhing like a snake in my arms, but I quickly carried her away, pulling the mirror shut behind me then sealed it, effectively locking Leroy in that room where he can await my wrath.

As Anne fell silent, I glanced to her. She still had her eyes closed but she was now so still and silent that I paused to ensure that she was breathing, panic flaring through me until I was assured that she was still alive.

The angry bruises on her wrists angered me. The tears in her dress infuriated me, though I could not help but admire the shapeliness of her exposed leg and the swell of her partially exposed chest before I chastised myself and quickly looked away. She did not need anyone to be staring at her, least of all myself.

I carried her to the boat and sailed her to safety, receiving only a small struggle as I lifted her back out again which then became more insistent when she realised where I was carrying her to. My bedchamber. Sweet innocent heart, I would not do that to you. I will never touch you again should you wish it, but right now I need you where you will be safe, and right now that place his here.

Her fist hammered against my chest. "Please Lianne, please don't." I murmured to her as softly as I could manage, though my voice still quavered with spitting rage. "You are safe now. Just rest. Rest and you shall be well in the morning." With these words I placed her down on the sheets and then quickly drew back, not wanting to alarm her further.

Lianne turned and buried her face into the sheets, curling up tightly and I yearned to reach out to her, to hold her in my arms. My hand moved towards her shoulder just to reassure her but then I stopped, realising that she would not be able to understand at the moment and that all her mind was capable of was defence, so she would only strike out at me. "I must go back and arrange things. Please, stay here where I can protect you." My voice cracked slightly at seeing her so pitiful but I did not wait to hear her response if she gave any.

I left as quickly as I could to return to that room where _he_ still lay, completely motionless. I checked for a pulse and found him to still be alive. He is lucky, if it were not for Anne's gentle imploring in the past about my vicious nature, I would have killed him in a heartbeat.

Instead I pondered what to do with him. He needed to be punished for certain, but how? With a slow smirk creeping upon my lips, I stooped down and stripped him of his clothes, his jewels and even his shoes before tucking them away where he would not find them before opening the door, allowing the light to flood inside. Let someone else find him this way, then he can deal with his shame.

Swiftly I returned to the mirror and sealed it once again. I was tempted to stay and watch his humiliation, but Anne was alone back in the lair and I did not trust her state of mind to not do something reckless, so with a sweep of my midnight cloak I hurried back.

The anger inside me was now gone, replaced only by concern which was what had surprised me. Usually I would be in such a temper that no one would be safe, yet I felt no inclination to even shatter an ink bottle. It's all her doing, sweet Anne.

I was swift in my return, where I quickly glanced over my home to find her nowhere in sight upon first inspection, so I looked into the bedchamber, racing up the steps with quiet footfalls but the moment I pulled back the curtain, I stood in complete shock and awe.

She lay sleeping peacefully upon my bed, a sun kissed leg as smooth looking as butter resting upon the red silk sheet as she curled closer in on herself, golden hair spread out over the pillow with crimson lips parted in soft intakes of breath. She was wearing one of my shirts, which instantly filled me with a male pride but I quickly pushed this aside, glancing over her form once more, drinking in the sight of her. God above she was beautiful to me.

Stealing forwards I considered awakening her to talk but I turned aside the notion. She needed rest to recover, not my pitiful please for forgiveness. With a deep breath my eyes scanned her face, bathed in the candlelight with a gentle glow.

Reaching out I gave a gentle pull of the rope beside me and the dark curtains dropped around her, cutting her off from me and I turned away to let her be. I will face her in the morning, and I shall carefully think about what I need to say.

* * *

 _Lianne_

At first I was confused as to where I was but then I swiftly recognise the sheets and the scent upon the pillow which I was drawing in with relaxing sighs. I was under the opera house in Erik's room. Lifting myself up I glanced around, finding myself to be surrounded by an unfamiliar curtain, so I pulled the rope near to me and sure enough, it rose up to allow me to climb off the bed.

I was still in Erik's shirt, though I hugged it to me with a sigh. It was comfortable and soft against my skin, I almost did not wish to relinquish it, however I knew that I should find something more decent to wear. Perhaps something to hide my legs in some way?

But then my eyes caught sight of a dress which was laid out carefully over a chair. It was wine red with simple decoration of ribbon around the hem and under the chest, the velvet soft to my touch as I reached out for it. Had he put this out for me? There was even a chemise underneath.

Knowing I had little choice, I pulled on the garments and turned a circle, admiring the general splendour before I sat down at his table where his comb lay. I pulled it carefully though my thick tresses, brushing out the sticky tears that had clumped it together then pulled a black ribbon that lay on his the surface towards me, using it to tie back my hair before pulling the rest over my shoulder.

Feeling a little better, I rose up and slowly pulled back the curtain. The lair was empty as far as I could see, so I stepped out and looked around. I only felt nervous, in truth. Erik was here somewhere and all I could think about was how stupidly my heart was behaving, skipping several beats before hammering away in anticipation. I _wanted_ to see him, even though I knew it would hurt, I had to see him before I left.

"Anne?" His mellow voice echoed through the lair and I spun around, trying to locate him but he was nowhere to be seen. "I trust you are alright?" He questioned and still I could not find him. What game was this? This was not like Erik. He played these games with Dubois or people he wished to frighten, not with me. Unless…he _did_ want to frighten me. I quickly narrowed my eyes coldly.

"Where are you?" My voice rang out into the pockets of spaces as I took deep breaths, gripping my hands into fists as I carefully scanned every shadow. "I am not in the mood for games Erik, so come out and face me."

"I did not think you would wish to see me." He answered me calmly and I exhaled, closing my eyes as I faced the general direction in which I thought his voice was coming from. He was being careful and guarded, it appeared, not wanting to frighten me as before.

"When I speak with someone I prefer to look them in the eye." I announced boldly, keeping my eyes closed as I forced myself to relax my shoulders which had begun to ache due to the tenseness that coiled there as I had drawn them back to appear unafraid though inwardly, I was completely the opposite. "Now show yourself." My firm command was answered with a rustle and I turned around, surprised to find him behind me. "How…" I looked back to where I had his voice come from. "How do you do that?" He gave a forced smile, though there was no warmth to it at all.

"Ventriloquism." He answered softly, however his lips never moved and I quickly spun around when his voice came from behind me. I was momentarily impressed but then I collected myself and drew up to my full height, turning around to look at him. Suddenly I had no idea of what to say.

He continued to look at me, his eyes clouded in mystery as he hid his thoughts from my attention, though I could see he was puzzling over what to say as well. "Anne…" He scarcely breathed out my name before I found myself flinging myself forwards into his arms, trembling with shaky breaths as I latched my arms around his waist.

"Erik…" I whimpered and he exhaled deeply before wrapping his arms around me with his cloak to surround me in his warmth, his chin resting on my head as he felt me trembling against him. I do not know what came over me, I only knew that I had needed to feel his solidity and be near to him for comfort. He had such a soothing effect on me that I was unsure how I could have ever have been angry with him, but then I remembered and I stiffened in his grasp. What was I doing? I shouldn't…

"Anne, tell me true." His silky tone forced all other thoughts from my head as he murmured quietly. "Did he take you? I couldn't…didn't see." Inhaling a deep breath I pressed my eyes shut, blocking the graphic images from my mind.

"No." I answered and I felt him release the tension in his shoulders and his chest slumped slightly against me. "What did you do with him?" There was an amused chuckle which made me frown and look up at him suspiciously.

"I may have removed all items of clothing from his person and left him to be found by someone who will no doubt spread the gossip far and wide. His pride is now permanently ruptured. I will admit, I found this punishment much more amusing than simply killing him." I stared at him a moment.

"You did not kill him?" He arched an eyebrow down at me.

"Did you wish me to?" I paused a moment and he seemed surprised at my consideration but then I looked away and stepped back from him, leaving the warmth of his embrace behind me as I turned my back.

"No." Even a monster as odious as that creature did not deserve death as a punishment. Though he may never regret his actions, I did not want his life to be on my conscience or on Erik's either. Let him live in whatever squat he can concoct himself, I will have nothing to do with him ever again by thought or word.

"Anne…" His hand rested on my shoulder and I tensed sharply, drawing in a breath and I felt him pull back slightly before returning the touch. I felt the emotions stir in my chest, that deep attraction I felt towards him and even the memory of love as it still burned in my chest like wildfire, threatening to spread though I desperately tried to control it. "Who are you Anne?"

"You tell me." I answered coldly but he did not draw away from my retort. If anything he drew closer until his chest was brushing against my back and I stiffened further as his hand lifted from my shoulder slightly to brush against my hair.

"All I know is that you are someone I cannot survive without." He murmured in my ear quickly before drawing his head back, not wanting to overwhelm me though I could feel a tingle shoot up my spine as I took light, quick breaths. "Tell me who you are Lianne." It was an order, not a request.

"Take off your mask." I returned stoically, refusing to turn and meet his eye this time. If I looked too long then he may lure me in like a siren, as even though he may not be a mythical mermaid, he was certainly handsome enough to captivate any heart he so wished and had the voice to enchant every lady whether he sang or spoke. "Then I will tell you who I am."

"I can't do that Anne. I can't." He answered me and I felt anger boil and writhe within me.

"Why?" I demanded sharply, growling as I clenched my fists beside me. "You showed _her_." I heard him halt in his breath a moment so I continued. "Is it because you're afraid?" He did not answer for a moment so I whirled around to face him, carefully guarding myself. "You're afraid that I'll reject you? That I'll think you _ugly_? If only you knew…if only you knew the things I'd seen, then you'd understand!" My voice began to rise to a shout but he never flinched away from me, merely stood there and took my fury. " _Beauty_ does not matter, _beauty_ means nothing! Nothing! I want to know the man underneath the mask, I want to see who you are without anything obscuring your true self to me. Take it off!" I seethed, my voice ranging from a hissing snarl to a thunderous roar.

Still he did not move, frozen in place and it took everything within me to not simply rip it off myself. "Why do you hide yourself away Erik? What are you _truly_ afraid of? Because I think you're being a coward! A damn COWARD! You think I'll turn away from you if you show me? You think I'm so _low_ that I'd judge you on your _face_? Fine, maybe I will, it's a possibility but that should be of little consequence, because no matter how deformed and disfigured you look on the surface, it's the man _underneath_ that I fell in love with!"

"AGH!" He suddenly roared at me and the extreme response caused me to instinctively jump backwards a step as Erik gripped his mask and tore it from his face, tossing it far away from him with eyes ablaze with rage and I just stood there looking at him without even moving an inch.

The flesh underneath the mask was red raw and slightly twisted, ridged and crusting with white in places, hollowing into his cheek and part of his scalp though his ebony hair concealed most of it. It looked as if someone had eaten away at his flesh, leaving it to rot and I could see that it must greatly pain him as his face twitched and he winched slightly as fresh air began to bite at it. I was shocked, yes, but not abhorred. It was as I had expected. I'd seen worse. Much worse.

"Oh Erik…" I breathed, my entire body and face relaxing as I stepped forwards to close the distance between us as he struggled to maintain my gaze. I gave him a soft, adoring smile as I reached up a hand and rested my fingers against his skin just below the deformity so that I did not unknowingly cause him more pain.

I will be honest and agree that it was not pretty to look at, however as I looked up at him, the disfigurement fell completely out of notice as I looked into his timid green eyes and I saw exactly who he was underneath. He _was_ afraid, like a scared little child and I felt my empathy throb within me as I had felt exactly the same as he did now the night before, in some ways I still do. We were both vulnerable, both hurting, but that didn't matter, because his were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, and I could see them clearly now.

"You're so _beautiful_."


	25. Confession

_Erik_

"You're so _beautiful_." She whispered to me with a light shining in her eyes which only caused me to falter. I…I don't understand…she wasn't afraid? She thought me beautiful. How could she? Could she not see this… _monstrosity_ on my face? Though as my eyes flickered over her face in astonishment, I saw that her gaze had shifted onto my own, seemingly transfixed with my own eyes.

As I felt my heart beat faster with fear, I took deep breaths to try and control it. My eyes looked to her hand which I noticed did not rise high enough to touch the grossness of my features and my eyes hardened to it, though in response she only smiled further. "I'm sorry, I just do not want to irritate it. May I?" She asked and I blinked before dumbly nodding my head, scarcely believing my own eyes as she then lifted her hand and fearlessly pressed it to my face.

At first I twitched, feeling the sting so she quickly moved her hand to thumb my cheek, obviously not wanting to cause me pain. The light smile rested easily on her lips as her eyes scanned my face once more, drinking in every line and shape as I simply watched her. This was a woman of rare quality and one that I still did not understand. "How?" I asked in a quiet croak, my throat having gone dry.

"Pardon?" She questioned innocently, arching an eyebrow at me with an expression that only spiked my desire for her but I expertly hid the emotion away.

"How can you…touch it? Why do you not flee from me?" Not that I wanted her too, but I just could not understand. All had fled from me before, including Christine, but not her. Not _her_. I felt blessed, but I was also preparing myself for the moment when she would turn and walk away with scorn. I should have known better.

"Weren't you _listening_ to me you great oaf?" She questioned with a smirk as she rested both her hands on my shoulders. "I _love_ you." A coldness washed over my body before it then ignited into an eternal flame which refused to be quenched. Her arms wrapped closer around my neck and I hardly dared to breathe as she lifted herself up onto her toes, expertly pointing them so that she could reach my face, which she had described as beautiful. Her eyes gazed lovingly into mine before she reached forwards and brushed her lips against mine in a chaste, feather light touch which made her gasp softly as if she had not been the one to initiate the contact.

The brush of her warm lips against mine felt like the softest of silks yet firmer, and more real, leaving a slight tingle upon the flesh that she had touched. She loved me? Me? Of all people she could have at her beck and call for love, she chose _me_. As I started to release the breath I had been holding, Anne pushed forwards with a greater confidence, gripping the collar of my cloak to pull me down towards her as she turned her head and pressed her lips more urgently against mine.

Wanting to taste her more definitively, I began to move lips in time to her rhythm, which was slow, leisurely but still passionate, allowing no silent word or expressed emotion to be missed between us as I found her waist and pulled her tightly against my chest, refusing to relent her for anything or anyone. She was mine. All mine.

Anne opened her mouth slightly at my guidance and instantly I sought entry with my tongue, firmly pushing her lips wider apart as she gasped and experienced this new sensation as I swept up the taste of her mouth, which was sweet and natural. Her own tongue rather timidly tapped at mine in a soft prod, making me smirk slightly before she began to grow in surety and answered me pace for pace.

My hands slid into her flaxen hair, tangling my fingers into those long locks before gripping the ribbon she had so neatly caught it in to give a firm tug and it fell to the ground forgotten as my increased pace drew a soft moan from her throat as she tilted her head backwards and I instantly turned my attention to the soft skin of her neck and jaw.

She was even softer than I had imagined, her scent so intoxicating that I was going to go insane with need unless I try and stop myself now, but _Anne_. Her strong fingers were gripping at me tightly, knowing exactly what she wanted as her lips danced over my face, even catching the hideousness that she seemed to cherish with undivided attention as my hands ran up and down her waist, following the curve until I had the shape memorised completely.

"Erik…" The seductive groan kindled the flames in my chest into an even brighter inferno, bringing emotions and desires that I had never in my entire miserable life felt before. If this is what it is to truly love, then I know now that Christine had been nothing but a fleeting fancy, for Anne was everything that seemed to fulfil me. She was the piece to my soul that had always been missing, the tenderness and compassion that was her meant to supplement what I lacked myself.

"Anne." I breathed, my face pressed to her neck as she brushed her fingers through my hair, the movement bringing a soft peace to my aching soul which had so long been trapped in darkness. Let any man try and take her from me now, I dare them. Let anyone try and steal my Anne away and we shall see how long they last, for she was indeed my Anne now. Mine and mine alone.

"Erik…do you love me?" She asked and I stopped, drawing back so that she may look into my eyes and for once, I hid no emotion, I hid nothing. I let her see everything and her eyes widened quickly in understanding before she gave me the smile that she reserved for me only, love shining through her eyes. I knew she knew, but I decided to tell her anyway.

"More than music." I whispered to her and she gasped sharply at my comparison, a hand jumping to her mouth as she understood the gravity and depths of my feelings for her. I'd give it all up for her. I'd throw away my music, I'd burn every composition I had ever written, I'd even destroy my organ if she asked it of me. If she wanted, I'd never sing again, but I knew that she never would demand such a thing, but she needed to know all the same. "I love you Anne, my dearest Anne." I whispered to her as she embraced me tightly, feet leaving the ground as I pressed my eyes shut and held her close, burying my face into her hair as for once, I felt perfectly safe and protected. "My Annie." I heard a small sob so I drew back, but she was still smiling.

"No one has ever called me Annie before." She told me with a few stray tears of joy streaming down her face, but I didn't want them there as they reminded me too much of sadness, so I brushed them away as carefully as I could but then she caught my hands in hers, holding them tenderly before turning her face to kiss my palm. "I forgive you for everything Erik, because I know you mean it." Her eyes suddenly grew dark and I frowned ever so slightly, wondering what could be causing her unhappiness now. Surely not me? Was this the moment she turns me away? She can't! Not now! "But I need you to promise me something." She requested and I arched an eyebrow at her.

"What is it little dancer? What has you so distressed?" I asked but she clutched my hands tighter, stepping even closer to me with pleading eyes.

"Say that you promise." Although I was unsure of what I was promising her, I nodded my head.

"You have my word." She relaxed drastically, so I allowed her this moment of seeming madness, as it had brought the smile back to her face and that was all I wanted.

"Erik, I'm going to tell you everything, but now you must promise that no matter what you hear, you won't think less of me. You won't judge me on who I was born as, or how I have kept secrets. Promise me that you won't hate me because of my deception and promise you forgive me for not telling you sooner." Her firm grip remained on my hands and I looked down at her with careful study. She was obviously frightened of something, and what she asked of me was a lot. She was asking me to put complete faith in her, however as I thought these requests through, I knew that I was being too guarded. This was Anne who was asking me to promising these things, and she had already told me of her feelings. I was certain that no matter what she told me, those feelings would remain the same, and in addition, who was I to judge on secrets? I have many of my own, some I hope to never reveal.

"Alright. I vow that regardless of what you tell me, my Annie, nothing will change." I promised her before tilting her head back to touch my lips to hers in a kiss of meaning, expressing every word I could not find and she exhaled softly against me, the warmth of her breath skimming over my skin before I pulled away and I smirked with pride as I looked at her slight breathlessness and the lusty look in her dazed eyes. "I will still love you, Anne."

"Good." She answered and I smirked further as she struggled to get her mind back into form. As she blinked herself awake, I stooped down and swept her off the ground, causing her to gasp in surprise and I gave her a deep look before carrying her towards the organ where I sat her down on the bench as she had looked like her knees were about to buckle. Anne gave a look of surprise before glancing over her shoulder towards the bedchamber, making me chuckle.

"Slow down my love." I murmured warmly in her ear and I noticed her slight shiver at my tone, making me grin a little. "There is plenty of time for that later, but for now you need a clear head to tell me what you need to tell me as I doubt we would get very far in discussion with me undressing you." The effect was instant and it made me chuckle. The deep flush rose to her cheeks as she stared at me a moment before quickly averting her gaze, though a small smile touched her face with a little embarrassment. "Come, tell me." I invited so she exhaled and reached out, resting her fingers on the keys but did not play.

"My name is…Lianne-Marie Danielle Royer." And then it came gushing from her in a flood of words that did not stop until every last secret that she possessed had been revealed.


	26. No More Secrets

_Lianne_

He just looked at me. Just looked at me. Why was he looking at me like that? I need to know what he's thinking! Will he reject me now that he knows I'm a highborn? All these worries and fears poured through my mind as I returned his gaze silently, though I knew my eyes revealed much more than his did.

I had put myself in a dangerous position by revealing everything to him as I had allowed myself to become vulnerable. The haunting memories were not something I liked to relive, but he needed to know. He needed to know about the demons I carried with me as much as I now knew his, though I knew that he still held his past back from me but I hardly cared about that. All I wanted was to help chase those dark nightmares away from him and help heal the wounds he had suffered.

Swallowing the lump in my throat Erik continued to watch me and I tilted my head to the side, parting my lips to ask him, however no words came to my mind. Finally he cracked and he gave me the broadest smile I had ever seen from him, astounding me immensely. " _You_ , a noble's daughter? Now it all makes sense." He even laughed, shaking his head as he continued to smile. "I knew that tongue of yours came from higher backgrounds. You are far too well versed and commandeering to be a simpleton." I arched an eyebrow then closed my eyes into a chuckle, agreeing with him.

His arm wrapped around me to pull me closer and I readily leaned into his embrace as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head, breathing in the scent of my hair. "Annie…never hide secrets from me again."

"You are not angry?"

"I promised I wouldn't be, did I not?" He retaliated and I realised he was right, but that only made me worry further. "And before you ask, no. I would not have been angry regardless. I am only glad you got away from that monster with minimal damage, though the damage is great. It could have been far worse." I nodded my head, taking deep breaths as Erik touched my chin and turned my face to meet his gaze. "Lianne-Marie Danielle…a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." I blushed modestly. "Perhaps I shall start calling you Marie."

"Please don't!" I laughed, smiling up at him. "Marie was my grandmother's name, but it sounds so _old_." Erik smiled down at me before closing his eyes and quickly capturing my lips, making me smile into him as he gently brushed his thumb against my jaw. The kiss seemed to last a spellbinding eternity before Erik drew back and whispered in my ear.

"This is for you." And then he began to play a beautifully soft melody on the keys, first tapping only a few notes in a sweet tune before his lower hand began to play also, running the notes easily through his fingers as the serenade warped through my mind, making me stare in amazement as the music became increasingly beautiful. This was for me? He'd composed a piece just for me?

I dared not breathe as I did not want to break the spell. I'd always loved it when Erik played and I did not think it could get any better than this, however when Erik's voice began to add another harmony in lilting, spine tingling beauty, my eyes pressed shut so I could absorb the sound completely.

It was over too quickly but Erik played it again without me needing to ask and even a second time it did not lose its magic. It drew me closer to him and his eyes remained solidly on my face as I smiled, enjoying the lulling sensation until the final notes died down to silence.

My eyes opened and instantly I saw that bright fire burning in Erik's eyes as he freely scanned my face then suggestively began to search lower, following the curves of my body and I pulled myself upright to sit taller and give him a reprimanding look, however it only served to make my form stand out further and he growled lustfully at me. "Anne…"

"Erik." I answered smoothly with a slight rise to my voice, questioning him teasingly though I knew exactly what it was he wanted. Gracefully I rose up from the bench, humming my tune to myself as it continued to play in the echo of my memory. With elegant steps I began to turn across the room, hands held outwards as I spun with control, finding my own steps as my skirts flared out prettily and I admired the darkness of the red.

Without warning Erik gripped me from behind, pulling me close to him and his lips began to brand my skin with their heat, causing me to gasp and lean back into him as his desire and lust could no longer be contained. Both our breaths were ragged and sharp as his fingers began to dance over my body, holding me where only a husband should be allowed to hold. A husband…or a lover. "Anne…tell me you want this." He rasped in my ear, beginning to lose control. "I understand if you don't, but I need to be sure. If you're afraid then tell me."

Quickly I spun around and gripped his cloak, unlashing it from around his neck and let it drop to the ground as his hands found the buttons at the back of the dress and began to pull them apart by force, sending a thrill though me as I stumbled backwards with him guiding me. "Make love to me Erik." I whispered huskily in his ear. "Make music with me." And that was the only encouragement he needed.

He swept me off my feet as easily as if I weighed nothing more than a candle, carrying me just as delicately until I felt the softness of the sheets touch my back, Erik gazing down at me freely as he placed me down slowly, his arms around me as I deftly unbuttoned his jacket and slipped it from him as his fingers began awakening my inner desires with barely controlled strokes and kneading.

His shirt soon joined his outer garment on the floor and he leaned back slightly as I began to trace the lines of his muscles, the hardened and defined cut of his torso making my eyes widen in awe of him as his strong biceps then moved to draw me closer, lips pressing to the sensitive spot below my ear then began to whisper thrilling things to me, coaxing sounds from my own voice I had never before imagined. Is this what it truly felt like to be loved?

I knew he was being tender on purpose and I loved him all the more for it, enjoying the enthralling sensations his hands and body sent spiralling through me as he buried his face into my hair, drawing in its scent as I felt my dress slowly being eased from my body.

At first I was embarrassed at being seen completely bare by him but when his eyes roamed over me with a silent appreciation and awe I felt flawless and goddess like, suddenly losing my flush as I proudly allowed him to admire my naked flesh which he so greatly seemed to admire with a love that was uniquely his own.

My lips murmured his name as he undressed himself, moving slowly against me as I wriggled slightly, trying to adjust to this new yet exhilarating experience which I knew would ruin me in the eyes of society, but I laughed in their face. I did not need their high standards which they so oft broke themselves. All I needed was Erik, and with him I am complete. At least not yet, but I soon will be.

With him settling rather neatly between my legs he stopped and returned his gaze to me as I lay back, breathing lightly. His hand came up and brushed back my hair, smoothing it back and I couldn't help but open my eyes and smile at him. "Anne…I…I can't." He whispered to me and I frowned up at him. Have I done something wrong? What happened? It felt so nice, so wonderful! "Annie, I can't ruin you this way." I snorted with a roll of my eyes as he shifted closer to me and I wrapped my arms securely around him.

"You think I care about what those high society fops will think about me? It's not as if they will find out." He shook his head and pressed a hand to my stomach, revealing his worries for me and I delicately arched my eyebrow. I see. He was worried about impregnating me. Why is it that this only makes me love him more deeply? "Erik…"

"I won't dishonour you that way Annie, I can't. You are too precious to me." He rolled onto his side and pulled me closer, entwining our fingers together as I gazed up at him lovingly. "I'm sorry, I just can't do it."

"Ssh…" I whispered, trying to ease his concerns. I knew that he was afraid he had upset me but I partially agreed with him. There could be consequences to our actions now, so perhaps we had better plan first. Although I was hardly opposed to carrying Erik's children, I doubted other's would see things my way and then the child will be the one to suffer.

"This should be something you share with your husband, Annie, _inside_ of marriage where your reputation won't be tarnished." I thought for a moment before rising up, pushing him onto his back and his hands instantly went to my waist, rubbing his thumbs into my skin as I hovered over his face, my blonde hair tumbling down beside him as I grinned.

"Then marry me." He stiffened in place and just stared up at me blankly.

"What?"

"Marry me." I repeated simply, giving him another smile. "I apologise for not having a ring, but I was caught a little unawares." Erik barked a disbelieving laugh, shaking his head at me with a sigh as he pushed back my hair and thumbed my cheek.

"Is it not the man who should propose to his beloved?" He teased me but I only gave him a shrug.

"I tend to step outside the expectations of others." I replied before biting my lip, daring myself to be hopeful. This was a giant leap for me as I knew that Erik could answer either way and neither I could anticipate. This was all up to him, something that I had no control over or could easily guess. His eyes wandered freely over my features, mapping them out silently in his own way but I was swiftly growing impatient. "Erik?" He exhaled.

"You would burden yourself with me?" He asked and I instantly nodded my head.

"Yes, though I do not see you as a burden. You'll be my companion, Erik, and you're the only one I could ever want or ever will choose. I'll be your wife if you'll have me and I shall love you with all my heart so long as you love me with all of yours, me and no other. I will not share you, Erik, neither will I let you go. I want you by my side, now and for always." He spun me onto my back, making me gasp and lurch into an arch as his mellow whisper brushed against my neck.

"Wait here." He rose up and disappeared, leaving me slightly breathless but I slipped underneath the silk sheets, getting comfortable before Erik returned and I instantly sat up, covering myself modestly but he only chuckled and slipped in beside me, stroking my face before he opened his other hand and I saw something glinting there.

The ring was of gold and it wove beautifully around a dark sapphire, reminding me instantly of my mother's eyes and I choked slightly on the memory of her face, the lump rising to my throat as I left its loveliness to stare up at Erik. "If you had only been patient, my dear Annie." He said to me with a wolfish amusement as he lifted my left hand. "Now, my dearest little dancer, how should you like to live at my side until death us do part?" He asked me and instantly I beamed, feeling a wave of unmeasured happiness sweep over me as I nodded my head ardently.

"I should like that very much, my dear Erik." The ring fitted perfectly on my finger and I wondered how he had come to purchase it. When I looked into his eyes, the silent question ringing clear, he gave me a tender smile as he pulled me close.

"Something that happened to fall into my possession upon my travels. I knew it had a purpose, but I believed it to be too simple for any wife of mine, but I think it suits you better than any gaudy and oversized diamond I could have found." I heartily agreed with him. To show my gratitude I kissed him fiercely and his tongue stroked my mouth until I gave a shuddering groan and he was quick to delve inwards as I opened my mouth further, learning this new dance quickly and beginning to answer his rhythm.

He did not allow it to progress further, though his hands did wander over my body and made me writhe under the sheets in want for more, his tender teasing bringing me to the brink of madness before he held me in his arms and hushed me, offering comforting words before simply holding me close. We fell asleep for a while, an hour at most and Erik had to quickly leave me to allow me to dress before he was tempted to do something he may regret later.

I was certain I would not regret, but I respected his want to do things properly. He made sure that Leroy was gone before returning with me to the opera house, where I kissed him again to let him know my own feelings before he let me go, though left a silken promise in my ear that I would not have to wait long before our wedding night, and then he would cause me to dance like I had never danced before.

His words sent shivers of anticipation down my spine as I left, though I smiled all the same.


	27. Happily Ever After

_Epilogue_

The sun was already risen high over the ocean as the cliff stood facing the vast wonder, ocean waves humming against the broad breast of the cliff face whilst the salty air rode in tumultuous weaves and snapped at the hem of the dress of the lone figure. The woman was slim, with long golden hair cascading down her back freely for the breeze to brush against as she gazed tranquilly at the ocean, her thoughts travelling far and wide. Even after all the years that had passed time had hardly made a scratch upon her features. The crinkles at the corners of her eyes were from laughter, the vibrant shine in her eyes still glittering brightly like cornflower jewels as her rosy cheeks seemingly glowed.

It had been twenty years since Lianne had left the opera house, since she had married Eric and the two of them had found a perfect home tucked away on the coast where they were never disturbed. Of course they had a house in town as well seeing as Eric had taken over the Opera Populaire some years ago with Lianne as his partner, though no one ever saw him. All public face was directed to Lianne until finally they were able to retreat to their cottage by the ocean on the cliffs with a sheltering of trees to break the wind from rattling at the windows.

For a long time Lianne had not conceived a child, a total of five years and she began to fear that she was barren until finally, the blessed jewel of her life came to be. Danielle, hers and Eric's first daughter and child. At first Eric had been wary, unsure of how the tiny child would react to his mask and later his face but the child had her mother's heart and loved her papa in all his entirety, clinging to him permanently like he was her lifeline. Danielle had Lianne's vibrant blue eyes and her father's midnight hair, her features angular with pale, creamy skin. Even at fifteen she was a great beauty and already attention was being drawn to her whenever she appeared in town with several offers having already been made but Eric would refuse them all before Lianne even had the chance to list them. He was still a possessive man and disliked other men looking at his daughter in such a way. She was his ultimate angel, with a voice that cried to the heavens and her skills with the violin surpassed bother her parents, however she was the sweetest girl despite her talents. In most ways, she was just like her grandmother who she was named for, with a heart of gentleness and Lianne adored her with all her heart and soul.

Six years later, a surprise came for them all. Lianne gave birth to their second child, a son whom they named Leonardo. He took after his mother in all aspects, from his golden waves to his adventurous attitude. He was full of life and was like a warm summer breeze to everyone he met, refreshing and loved. With a pang, Lianne flinched as she remembered the hardship that had fallen over her house. Her precious son, Leonardo, died when he was two years old from sickness and she had wept for days, Danielle also being inconsolable. Eric had not known how to react. For a long time he had sat in his chair completely motionless before he exploded into a furious rage, destroying the study and dining room, smashing everything he could and Lianne had had to leave with a sobbing Danielle in tow in order to avoid his wrath should he accidentally catch them in the crossfire.

After seeing her husband so distraught, Lianne had forced herself to become strong. She became his rock and pulled him back out of his darkness, lulling him to sleep in her arms as Danielle sang to him each night until gradually, the wound of losing their first son healed. It was still a scar on their hearts but with time, the suffering lessened. Lianne gave birth to two more children. Another daughter they named Meganne after her dear friend Meg and a boy they called Antoine. All of them had their father's raven hair and only Antoine had his father's eyes, the girls practically exact copies of one another and in some ways, Lianne found it fitting. Her children looked similar because they were siblings, however it served as a warming reminder of how different her first son had been, her Leo. Now with her children beginning to grow up, Lianne took this blissful moment of peace and quiet to herself so that she could fully enjoy the splendour this place had to offer.

The breeze slowed and died slightly, causing a hush to be thrown over the cliffs with only the washing of water against rock whispering down below and Lianne felt her smile deepen slightly at the general tranquillity around her. Her life had been difficult at times and very dark in the beginning, however with the light that shone around her now she found all her trials had been worth every scar, pain and nightmare to reach this final point. Of course, she was fully aware of the challenges that lay ahead, however she felt that this moment was a reward for all her perseverance. A gift from the universe, you could say. Her life was full, she was still as much in love with Eric as she was twenty years ago, more so even because of all they had endured together side by side and she now had a family of her own flesh and blood of her own. She felt truly blessed.

"Anne, it's cold out here, you should take better care of yourself." His spine tingling voice whispered in her ear and Lianne's lips curved upwards further as a thick blanket was wrapped around her shoulders and Eric's arms secured around her as his lips nudged against her neck. "You were not beside me when I woke."

"Today was a perfect day for watching the sunrise." Lianne said to him softly as she leaned back against his solid chest and they both looked out over the ocean which was beginning to grow murky from the rising tide. "I just so happened to be awake to witness it." She felt his smile against her skin and it affected her own, widening until she turned around to face him. These days Eric didn't wear his mask when it was just him and his family as he felt no need to, however he did wear a hood whilst outside just in case someone should happen by and he always hid himself away whenever the maids came to clean, never letting them into his study as he distrusted them and their cleaning hands, not allowing them to even touch any of his masterpieces or secret works.

His eyes melted into hers for a timeless eternity before their wordless calls for one another brought them closer until their lips met, brushing softly before Eric pushed further, his hand anchoring to Lianne's back to pull her up onto her toes which curled instinctively in her shoes as she gripped tightly onto her blanket, feeling the vivid sensations of Eric's kiss reviving her passionate soul with simple brushes and strokes until he pulled back only a breath away, a finger trailing down her cheek. "Danielle has taken the younger ones to the market, you know." He murmured with a suggestive tone in his voice which caused Lianne's eyebrow to arc elegantly.

"Oh?" She queried innocently as Eric's kiss moved to her neck with a blunt firmness which almost dragged a moan from her but she held onto it determinedly, pressing her eyes shut as her expression flickered with hazy lust secretly.

"So that means the house will be empty for several hours until they return, my Anne."

"Intriguing. Do you have any ideas of what to do with such time, my love? Where you perhaps thinking of a music lesson?" Lianne continued to deliberate, one hand reaching up to rest on Eric's shoulder whilst still gripping onto the blanket, his hands now entrapping her waist and pulling her firmly against his chest so that she could not escape.

"Do not play coy with me, Lianne." Eric warned and Lianne gave a soft chuckle as his lips found the sensitive spot just behind her ear.

"Very well then Eric, I will admit defeat. Claim your conquest as you see fit, as you said..." Lianne suddenly gripped onto Eric's jacket and yanked him down towards her, giving a swift biting kiss to his lips before drawing back. "We have several hours to waste." With that Lianne moved past her husband with a sway of her hips, a satisfactory smile on her lips as she felt rather victorious at having gotten the last word. That is until Eric stormed up behind her and lifted her up into the air, causing her to give a shriek before she burst into a fit of giggles, her husband carrying her over his shoulder before he kicked the door open and barely managed to close it behind him again as he disappeared inside, carrying his beloved wife up to their bedchamber where they firmly shut and locked the door behind them.

* * *

 **Once again I want to say thank you all for your support and for seeing this story through to the end, thank you also for being so patient and I hope this was all worth the wait. To you all, there is only left to say... _Au Revoir._**


End file.
